Human Nature
by Labyrinth of Lies
Summary: Humans aren't the nicest of species. If something stands in humanity's way, they remove it, with or without violence. When one human gets sucked into a strange and unfamiliar land, he is forced to either adapt or be cast out, and when he meets to residents of the new world, things get a bit crazy, faster than he expects. this story is told in first person. self-insert.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've taken a short leave from my other fic, to bring you this one. Yes, it's a self-insert. Now keep in mind, the character representing me acts the same way I do. Also, I set myself before I thought ponies were cool. And this story is written in first person. My friends, all except for one, told me they didn't want to be in this story. Sucks to be them. Also, none of my friends will act the same way as they do in real life.

**Chapter 1**

**Traveling Against My Will **

Hi. My name's Brad, or Bradford, if you like the fancy stuff. Basically, I have no clue what's happened in my life, apart from the fact that it was drastically altered in the course of a single day. But I'll finish with that part. Unlike some people, I like to start at the beginning of my stories. It all started at school that Friday:

I was walking through the front doors of my high school. _'Here we go. Another day of being an unrecognized freshman.' _I thought, as I walked to the meeting spot of my friends. This little time before school was pretty much the highlight of my day. I'm in all honors classes, but I guess my art and music classes are all right too. I was also standing at 6 foot 4, one of the tallest kids in my grade. I might have been tall, but I was thin as a board. Also, being only fourteen, I was also one of the youngest kids in my grade. Ironic. I greeted my friends, first with one of my best friends, Tanner. He didn't seem to smart at first glance, but you'd be wrong. But unlike me, he excels in sports too. We always greet each other with a fist bump, today wasn't any different. We punched each other's knuckles; the little sting was just something we like.

"Brad, you're finally here. Everyone's been waiting," He said to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Kidding. Sara's in the corner again, by the way."

"I'll go see if there's anything wrong," I told him. Sara was another one of my friends. She considered herself to be all dark, but she was usually to happy to be like that. I walked over to the corner she went to sometimes. Whenever she was there, she was either in a rare state of depression, or listening to music. She was just sitting there, playing her guitar.

"Bradford!" She said. She's not the only one I let use my full name, but she definitely does it the most. She immediately stood up and ruffled my short hair. It must look pretty funny, because she's only about five feet tall. She apparently does it because: A, it annoys me. B, she thinks it's soft.

"Hey Sara. Why don't you come up with the rest of us?" I asked her.

"I dunno." She did a little spin, hitting me in the face with her hair. She had gotten blood-red highlights.

"Nice highlights."

"Thanks! I got them last night!" She told me. "Let's go with the rest of the group." She ran off, leaving me behind. I followed, and we arrived back where Tanner was sitting, along with some of the others. I won't mention them; they don't play a big part in this story. My friend Jack wasn't here. He went to another high school. You see, he taught me how to fight. He was professionally trained in CQC, or close quarters combat. He and his dad took me camping, and taught me the fundamentals. I don't have much brute strength though, so they quite legitimately taught me how to fight with pressure points. After about a month, I knew about six ways to kill someone and one way to temporarily remove the use of someone's right arm for a few seconds.

"Hey guys," I said, bringing attention to my presence.

"Brad!" I turned to see my friend Kyle.

"Can you make it to D and D tonight?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," I told him.

He whispered his next sentence. "Have I corrupted you yet?"

I knew what he was talking about. He and Sara have been aggressively trying to turn me into a brony for about three months now. "Nope. It's not gonna happen Kyle."

"I will defeat your morals!" he shouted and ran away. That's Kyle. He's almost as random as I am, and at times, even more so.

"When are you gonna give up this nerd stuff?" Tanner asked.

"Never! I am the nerd among nerds! The crown jewel of nerdom!" I shouted that. Out loud. Yeah. There's the random I was talking about.

The bell rings, and everyone gives a dissatisfied sigh. Nobody liked that bell. Not even me, and I kind of like school. I like a challenge. I guess that's why I enrolled in all those advanced classes. I put on my backpack, and began my route to class. I spotted Sara leaving nearby, and I stopped her.

"Hey Sara!" I called out.

"What?" She asked.

"You wanna go shoot a bit after school?"

"You know it." She flashed me the thumbs-up, and walked off. For about a month now, we've been hanging out and shooting bows. I say we've both gotten pretty good.

I made my way to my first class, Honors Algebra II. It's a bitch. But I haven't missed a day of school or been tardy in two years, so why start now. Besides, ditching would kill me inside.

I sat down in my assigned desk, and waited for class to start. I got out my phone, and played a bit of Angry Birds. Class started about two minutes later, a few regular late-comers pouring in after the bell. I'm in a junior class, so I'm pretty much the only freshman in the room. The whole class is just notes then homework. Funny. I didn't even have to do today's assignment. Anyway, as the teacher was giving one of her famous boring-as-hell lectures, I took my necklace off my neck and started fiddling with it. I guess I forgot to mention my attire, didn't I?

I was wearing my cosplay setup. I'm addicted to Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I had on a cloak like Ed's (If you know him,) and gloves like Roy's. The cloak was designed to fit me, though. The necklace I mentioned was pretty much the most important thing I own. I made it by hand back in the seventh grade, and it's pretty important to me. It's just a little sword made of pewter, with a red inset. Otherwise, I'm a pretty plain guy. Dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, nothing special.

I pretty much zoned out for the class hour, and the bell rang. I basically ran out the door to get to my next class, one of the two I actually enjoy. I walked through the door of my ceramics class, and started on my next project. I don't want to bore you with details, so, I'll just skip that class and all the other required classes. I went to band class, where I picked up my trumpet, and took the last seat.

I was in no means the top trumpet. But I'm still pretty content with my skill level. We played, and I had a good time. I like to play, but class, and school, was over. Sara, who had her clarinet, was putting her instrument away in the locker next to mine.

"Still up for archery?" I asked her.

"Yep. See you at the range after school." She walked off. I loved that archery range. I knew the register girl by name now, and I get a discount. I started towards the bus, and got out my phone to check the time. 3:05. I can still make it to the bus.

As I stepped through the back doors of the school, I was grabbed by a burly hand, which shoved me against the wall. I stared at the guy the hand belonged to, and beholded his ugliness.

My life wasn't great, and it wasn't awful. But whenever this guy is around, my life is a living hell. His name's Ben, and he's the school asshat. I pretty much hated him since that time he threw my backpack in the trash. Now, he was straight-up hitting me in the halls. His little group of asshat minions stood nearby, snickering.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked condescendingly.

"I can't see my favorite nerd?" He said. That earned a laugh from the minions. I knew I was a nerd, but it was the way he said it.

"Look, I have a bus to catch, so if I could just go," I tried to get his arm off my chest, but his steroid-infused muscles were holding me there.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen you all day, and I need to get rid of some stress." He pulled back the hand that wasn't holding me, and balled it into a fist.

He struck me right on the nose. An audible crack was heard, and it started bleeding. He let me fall to the ground, and I just kneeled there for a minute.

_ He broke my friggin' nose! _I looked up at his horrid face, which was grinning.

"God, that was easy," The bastard said, turning back to his minions. "I wonder if nerd boy's friends are as weak."  
I snapped.

Several months of pent-up rage came pouring out of me in the next minute. I never told anyone I knew how to fight with pressure points. I stood up, and shot him a glare that could make children cry.

He turned to face me. "What, you want more?"

"You can beat the crap out of me each and every day, but nobody, and I mean nobody, fucks with my friends."

"Cute. Nerd-boy thinks he stands a cha-" he was cut off by me starting a full-on charge at him. Obviously it surprised him; I'd never seen fuck-face so stunned. He tried to punch me again.

I never gave him that chance. I put two fingers together, and closed the rest, just like Jack taught me. I jabbed those fingers straight into the gap where the ribs come apart. He cried out, and doubled over. As he was hunched over, he received a swift knee in the face. An even more audible crack was heard, and he fell to the ground.

I looked over at the asshat minions. I looked at them with an expression of pure malice. "Run."

The rest of the group absolutely bolted, leaving the asshat lord behind.

"Now, Ben," I said, leaning down, "Are you gonna fuck with me or my friends anymore?"  
He only whimpered softly in reply. Good enough for me. I walked out the door, and left the wanker lying there in the hall.

Looking around, it was pretty easy to determine that the buses were already gone. "Damn," I swore, and began the walk home.

I arrived at the door of my home to a note that read: _Had to take your brother to a soccer game. Be back in an hour. -Mom_. I took out a pen from my pocket and wrote that I was going to the range. I stepped inside, and my dog, who I named Zip, bounded over to me.

"Hey boy," I said, giving him a little pat on the head. I went into my room, and picked up the necessary supplies. I picked up my five-foot longbow, and my quiver, slinging both over my shoulders. I hesitated a bit at my next decision, but I decided it was a good one. I picked up my combat knife, which was given to me by Jack, and slipped it into my pocket. I figured it might be a good idea, just in case Ben decided he wanted revenge. I also picked up my Ipod as well as my phone, which I had forgotten today. I felt my nose. It was crooked.

_ "Definitely broken," _I thought, and went out to the garage. I got on my bike, and rode to the range.

I strode through the door of the large building, only to find Sara impatiently waiting for me. She had her short bow slung over her shoulder.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Missed the bus. Shall we begin?" I asked, taking on a fancy accent.

"Indeed," She replied.

"Two targets!" I yell over to the register. The woman manning it nodded, then pointed at two neighboring targets. We took our places, and both readied an arrow.

I drew back on the string, the arrow sliding along the wooden bow. I payed attention only to the target. I released the string, and let the arrow fly. It sailed through the air, and struck the target. No bull's-eye, but it was relatively close to the center.

"Yes!" Sara shouted. "I got it!" She had stuck an arrow right into the center of the target. I envied her sometimes. She was great at archery the minute she picked up her shortbow.

"You win. Another round?" I asked.

"You know it!" We drew another arrow, and fired. We continued our game for the next two hours, firing all the arrows in our quivers many times.

As we walked to the target to retrieve our arrows once again, I got a really weird feeling. I broke out in a cold sweat, to say in the least. A looked over at Sara, who looked as distressed as I was.

"You feel that too?" I asked.

"What the heck is it? It feels... Evil."

"I know." I heard a howling wind outside, and I realized that this was no coincidence.

"Let's get out arrows and go. Something's not right." We raced to pick out arrows from the target, and headed back to the receptionist. I gave her a twenty, and we were out the door.

The wind I heard was evident. The sky was darkened, and the wind was bordering on hurricane levels. Something was definitely wrong. The sky was clear about five minutes ago.

"Come on!" I yelled at Sara. "We have to get out of here!" I grabbed her arm, and headed for the nearest stone structure.  
Too late.

The unnatural phenomenon I was fearing happened. A giant hole opened up in the clouds. You would expect sun to be behind the clouds right? Wrong. What was behind these clouds was a swirling black vortex of doom. I stared straight into the maelstrom, fearing the worst. I was right.

The vortex started pulling in, the winds picking up speed. My feet started to lift off the ground, and I noticed street signs and cars lifting too. Objects of all shapes and sizes were flying into the portal, disappearing in its wrath. The roof of the range was torn off, and people were flying out of it. I started picking up speed and lifting into the cyclone.

_"This is gonna be painful. I think." _I feared my own demise. Never knew what mortal terror what like until know. I looked down at Sara, who was clutching my arm. My town's small, so I saw people I knew. All of a sudden, Jack slammed into me.

"Brad! Glad to see you! I was playing Skyrim when my house ripped apart! What the hell's happening?" He asked through the storm.

"How to hell should I know?"

"Screw it! This is probably gonna hurt, so brace yourselves!" Jack yelled his commands through the noise of the maelstrom. As we rose closer to the vortex, I looked at the forested city I lived in. It was crumbling, in utter discord. We were only yards away from the cyclone, and I closed my eyes.

_"Here we go," _I thought, and I was sucked in.

I opened my eyes to discover one thing. I was still alive, just floating in a black void. I had been separated from Jack and Sara. I looked around, seeing nothing but black expanse.

_"Well, shit. What do I do now?" _ I contemplated on possible options, and got no conclusions. Eventually I just decided to try and move around.  
It was like swimming. There was nothing there, but whatever wasn't there had the consistency of water.  
Suddenly, something no one would expect happened. The whole expanse flashed from black to white, and started glowing brighter and brighter. It just got more and more luminous. I couldn't see my own hands anymore, it was so bright. My ears started ringing, and I felt like I was being pulled.

_"This definitely isn't natural," _I decided. Suddenly it dawned on me. This was a portal. A wormhole, and I was going through it. I had no idea where I was going, but it was pointless to resist. I was sucked into the white expanse.

I opened my eyes, and beholded a blue sky. _"Guess it was all just a dream." _I got up, and noted my surroundings. _"Definitely not a dream," _I thought. Rather than buildings there were rolling hills. No city in sight.

_ "Damn_." I figured there was no point in waiting around, so I picked a direction and started walking. I contemplated where I ended up. _"Did I just change locations, or have I traveled through time? Maybe even dimensions. Wonder what I'll see?" _I checked my possessions. I still had my cloak, my gloves, and my necklace. Still got my phone, and my Ipod. My bow and quiver were on my back, and my knife was still in my pocket. Set. I just continued walking.

I had been walking for what seemed like hours. My feet ached, and I was thirsty as hell. Suddenly, salvation. A cobblestone road stretched out in front of me. _"All roads lead somewhere." _I headed left on the road, and followed it for about an hour.

"I just don't see how you got that umbrella for only five bits!" A voice up the road said.

"Just a good negotiator."

_"Shit,"_ I thought. Luckily, this part of the road was lined with bushes. I dove into the brush, and waited for the voices the pass by I peeked through the hedge, wanting to see what the people of wherever this was looked like.

About A minute later, the voices got closer. I looked out of the bush to see, "_Horses?" _Two miniature horses, or ponies, trotted by, and they were _talking. "Bu- what?" _

Not only were they talking, but one was freakin' green, and the other was skin-colored. One's mane was a white with a tinge of green in it; the others' was blue and pink. And the weirdest part: they had pictures on their asses. Or I guess, flanks, speaking as they're horses. The green one had a picture of a lyre or hers, and the other had candy.

"What the fuck?" I put my hand over my mouth, realizing that I said that out loud. The two ponies stopped, and looked around. They searched for about ten seconds, then one shrugged. They started to walk of again, and then the worst possible thing that could happen right then, well, happened.

I sneezed.

_"Damn it!" _One of the ponies looked back and noticed me peeking through the bush.

"Hello? Who's there?" The green one asked.

_"Here we go." _Rather than introducing myself, I bolted. Good thing I can sprint. The ponies, surprised at my mad dash, took a second to recover. Then they gave chase.

"Hey! Come back! We just want to talk!" The one with the candy mark yelled after me.

_"Dear god, it's female."_ I kept running, gaining ground. The thing about that is, well, I can only sprint. I'm not worth crap in a distance run. I was getting tired, and the ponies, which were apparently mares, were gaining on me. I spied a tree with a low branch, and tried to jump on it.

I landed on the branch, and started to climb. I reach a limb about ten feet up, and figured I was safe. Nope. Both ponies had seen me climb, and were looking up at me from the ground.

"Come down! We won't hurt you!" The green one yelled up to me.

I decided to at least reply. "Can't do that. To risky," I said. Damn it. I just told them they were a threat. _"Nice going, dipshit. Insult the potential threat." _

"It can talk!" The green one said.

_"Jesus Christ. Minimal parkour skills, don't fail me now." _I braced myself to jump, and the mares backed up. Good. I made it evident that I was jumping. I jumped off the branch, and fell the ten feet, then tucked into a roll. I hit the ground, but I kept running, and left the mares behind.

I ditched the road after a bit, and soon spotted a large forest of apple trees.

_"Great. No one will care about these." _I walked into the sea of trees, and picked a good-looking apple. I bit into it. It was probably the best apple I've ever eaten. So crisp and all around perfect. While I chewed, I took a little walk. My surroundings were anything but ugly. The grass was so green, the sky so blue. Then I looked to my left. _"Shit."_

There was a little pony, standing there in awe. It looked like a child, but I guess that would either mean it was colt or filly. I decided to try and talk it into forgetting about me.

"Hello," I said calmly.

"Ah'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

_"It's a filly then," _I thought. "You just did."

"Ah guess I did. What the hay are ya? I've never seen yur kin before," The filly said.

_"God, that's a thick country accent." _The filly was obviously a farmer or something. "I'm not from here. Sorry for eating your apple. I haven't eaten in several hours."

"Ain't a problem. There's plenty."

"Thank you," I said. _"I have to think carefully about my words." _

"Yur welcome!"

I figured I might as well get some answers from this filly. After all, children are easy to lie to. "Where is this?"

"This here's Sweet Apple Acres!"

"No, I mean where is this. As in, what is this land?"

"Whaddaya mean? Everypony knows that this is Equestria!" The filly said in an irritated tone.

_"Good god, now I have to remember to substitute human words for pony words. But that's not important. Right now, I have to get away from this one," _I thought. "So this is Equestria. Finally. Been trying to get here for years," I said, thinking quickly.

"Well welcome to Equestria then!" The filly seemed satisfied by my words.

"Thank you."

Suddenly and out of nowhere, and call was heard. "Applebloom!" Another country voice called out.

"Darn. Ah have to go." The filly turned towards the voice, but stopped. "Hey! Ah have an idea! Ya'll should come an' meet tha rest of the Apples!"

"Meet the apples? They can talk?" I asked. I frowned at the apple I was eating.

"Not the apples, the Apples! My family's name's Apple!"

_"Crap. Have to make up an excuse," _I thought. "Sorry, but maybe another time. I have somewhere to be."

"Al'igh," The filly said disappointedly.

"Farewell," I said, then sprinted away. I was eager to leave that farm and it's terrible grammar behind. Did I mention I'm a grammar Nazi?Then I realized I had used my most sophisticated form of speech in that conversation. The filly probably didn't understand me that well.

Soon I arrived at a small clearing in a forested area, where I sat down to catch my breath. "God Damn it! Where the hell am I?!" I yelled into the sky. Clearly, this wasn't the best idea, as something could have heard me, but I didn't give a crap. I was lost in another dimension, and I had lost my friends. For all I knew, they were dead. I could have no one left and not known it. God, it was a depressing thought.

Apparently the universe sought to give me physical pain as well as emotional, because something slammed into me at around mach 2. I was thrown across the clearing, and I grunted with pain when I landed. As I looked back at what hit me, I made a strange discovery. I was another pony, (Unharmed by the way,) but this one was deformed, with growths out of it's side. It was also cyan-colored. It stood up, and shook its head. The growths moved, and I discovered that they weren't growths at all.

They were freakin' wings. Explains the speed that it hit me at.

It tried to come closer, so I edged away. I had to stop almost immediately to give a yell of pain. I clutched my chest. "You broke my freakin' ribs!" I yelled at the Pegasus. I could identify the look of worry on the pony's face.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The pony-now identified as a mare-asked.

"My goddamn ribs are broken! How could that be okay!?" I was yelling at her now. I realized my mistake, and identified the situation. "I'm sorry. It was probably an accident. I'm don't think you're the kind of person-" I caught myself, "Pony to try and kill whoever they see."

"Can you walk?" The mare asked.

"Let's find out." I stood up, only to be rewarded with a searing pain for my efforts. I fell back to the ground. "Nope," I grunted.

"Celestia's mane, I'm sorry. How can I help?" The mare asked.

"It's not obvious?"

"What?"

"I need to see a freakin' doctor!" I yelled.

"Oh," The mare said sheepishly, "The town clinics nearby, we could go to that."

"No! No public hospitals! I don't want to be seen. Do you know anyone-" I caught myself again, "Anypony with medical experience?" I asked.

"I know somepony! Let me carry you there, though, it's not a short trot."

"No thanks. I don't like charity. Besides, I have an idea. Can you get me that branch?" I pointed to a branch about five feet long. She trotted over, picked it up in her mouth, and brought it to me. I took my knife out of my pocket, and raised it. The mare backed off, I guess she was a bit surprised. I used the knife to carve the twigs off, and boom, I had a makeshift walking stick. I plated it on the ground, and used it to raise myself. It hurt, but not near as much as when I was supporting myself.

"And here we go. Now where is your friend?" I asked.

"This way." She walked off in another direction. I followed, slowly but surely.

We walked for about an hour. I think we would've gotten there first if the mystery pony hadn't almost killed me with her face.

_"God, this is boring." _I decided to strike up a conversation with the mare.

"So, can I know your name?" I asked.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria!" She yelled the last bit.

"Bit wordy. Can I just call you Dash?"

"Most ponies do. But who, and what, are you?" She asked.

This is what I was fearing. I had to come with something reasonable. It didn't look like there were humans here. _"Let's see... There are pegasi here, so... Greek mythology!" _I knew those legends like the back of my hand. "I'm a manticore," I said.

"Really? I always thought manticores were more... Threatening," She said. That kind of made me mad inside.

_"She just called me unintimidating! What, the bow on my back and knife aren't enough? This whole world is mad," _I thought. "I'm pretty unique. One of the only ones who can talk, but I'm not bulky."

"Good to know, but you didn't tell me your name."

_"What's the harm in a name?" _I thought. "Just call me Brad," I told her.

"Weird name. Then again, you're a manticore, so It must be pretty common."

_"Yeah right. Even on earth, Bradford isn't a common name." _

"Here we are!" Dash said. I was looking at a house that appeared to built into a tree. It was thicker than a freakin' redwood.  
We walked to the door, or in my case hobbled, and knocked.

"Better let me talk to her first," Dash said. I nodded, and stepped out of view from the door. It opened, and I heard a voice not unlike my own when I'm around people I don't know, when I'm not mad at them. It was quiet, almost inaudible, but I could make it out.

"Oh, hello Dash. What brings you by?" The new mare asked.

"Oh nothing much, just... You know... Broke somepony's ribs."

"What? Where's the pony? You didn't leave him or her where you injured them did you?" The new mare sounded mad.

"Not really a pony... It's a manticore," Dash said. "And I brought him here."

Everything was silent. "You broke a manticore's ribs?" The mare asked.

"Yep."

"And you brought it him here."

"Yep." more sheepish speech from Rainbow Dash.  
The mare sighed. "Bring him inside. How big is he?"

"Bit taller than we are."

"Alright. Go get him."

Dash called me over, and I made my presence known. "Hello," I greeted the mare. She looked panicked a bit, but directed me to the couch. She had a butter-colored coat and a pink mane.

"Strange manticore. I always thought they were more threatening."

_"Again with this? Is weaponry not dangerous around here?" _

"I ran into him in the woods. Like, literally ran into him. Cracked his ribs."

"What is wrong with these ponies? I have a freakin' bow! How is that not threatening?" I realized I was rambling aloud. Again. The pink-maned mare was stunned.

"You can talk?" she asked in her quiet voice.

"Yep. And why aren't I threatening? I have weapons, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, yes you do. But until I heal you, you can't use them. Got that?"

"Alright," I said quietly.

"My name's Fluttershy."

"Brad."

"Well, then we're good, I'm outta here!" Dash said as she sped out the door.  
Both of us just watched the galloping mare, until she was out of sight.

Fluttershy immediately got to work. She had me in a splint in minutes with little to know pain. "Wow. You're better at this than I am." I may have forgotten to tell you that I've been volunteering at the vet's for years now, and I often put splints on the animals. I wanted to be a vet later on. I now see that the dream's gone, since I'm in a new dimension now.

"You have medical training?" She asked.

"Little bit, but just with animals."

"What a coincidence. I work with animals, too," She said.

"May I see some? It been forever since I got to handle any."

"Alright, but don't disturb them." She led me outside, to a large clearing where there was a chicken coop. I knew chickens. Bastards, every one of 'em. Got attacked by a flock of then once, back when I was a kid on grandpa's farm. I hated those flying asshats.

There were animals of every different kind, the kind that you just can't help but find adorable. A little puppy ran by. Dogs are my favorite. I don't know of you can put adorable and motherfucking in the same sentence, but I'm doing it anyway. This whole thing was motherfuckin' adorable.

"You can look but don't touch. I don't know what I would do if the animals panicked," Fluttershy said.

"What was that?" I had called a rabbit over, and it just jumped right into my arms.

"I said-" She was, for some reason, stunned by me holding the bunny. "How did you-"

"What's wrong? The little guy just likes me, I guess." The rabbit was pretty much asleep in my arms.

"But that's Angel! He doesn't let anybody but me hold him!"

"I told you, animals like me. Except for chickens. Don't ask about that. I really don't want to relive that." I put the rabbit back on the ground, and walked toward a little ferret scurrying across the ground. I whistled, and It came running.

As I petted the ferret's head, I looked back. Fluttershy had a stunned look on her face. "_I told her animals liked me_, _why's she so surprised? Oh... Crap. She thinks I'm a manticore." _

"How did you do that? Benny only comes for food."

"Good with animals, remember? But even I'm surprised. The animals are never this friendly where I'm from," I swear I couldn't stop myself from dropping subtle hints on my origin.

"I just take care if them. It's easy."

"You take care of every one of these?" I asked.

"Every one!"

"I envy you," I said bitterly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you get to do what you love, each and every day. I only got the few great moments of free time when I get to shoot my bow, or volunteer at the vet's office."

The mare seemed taken aback a little. "W-what? You don't get to do what you love?"

"Rarely." I sighed, and stood up. "Is there any way I can repay you? I hate unpaid depts."

"Don't bother. I'm always ready to help a friend in need."

"We're friends? But we hardly know each other."

"Of course. I think anypony nice to me should be my friend."

"You're too nice. Just find me and let me know if you need anything," I told her.

"But you aren't healed yet!"

"It's fine. I'll be alright, just direct me to the nearest town." I don't know what it was, but I think this Fluttershy mare sort of indirectly convinced me that I didn't need to hide anymore.

"Fine. Just don't scare anypony, okay?"

"Alright."

"It's over in that direction," She said, indicating the direction with her hoof.

"Thank you. May we meet again, Fluttershy." I walked off in the direction Fluttershy pointed in, being careful not to hurt my ribs.

**A/N:** So how was this? Keep in mind, every thing I do in the story, I have done in real life, except obviously the parts about interdimensional travel. I am an archer, and I was trained in pressure point combat by my friend Jack, and I do own a combat knife. My necklace is also real. Ben the asshat is real too. And I have fought back before, but not like that. He hasn't gone so far as to physical punches, just mental ones. I just thought it made for a nice touch. Also, the range isn't real, just another story theme.


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: **Hello! Reviews get you imaginary prizes! 1st place-Imaginary cake. 2nd place-Imaginary ice cream. 3rd place-Imaginary cookie. The first three get these fantastic prizes!

Chapter 2

Fantastic discoveries

"God dammit!" I yelled, because I tripped on a root. I got back up, my ribs strained a bit by the action. I hadn't been walking long, nor far, since leaving Fluttershy's cabin.

"Oh god, I just realized something. If I tell the town of freakin magical talking ponies I'm a manticore, they'll freak out! What do I tell them?" I thought.

"Hey! It's you again! Stop!" I heard the voice of the green pony from before.

"No point in running now, Bradford! You told yourself you wouldn't hide anymore," I thought to myself.

"Hello," I said, turning to face them, or I thought there would be two, but only the green one was here. For the first time, I got a good look at the pony. There were no redeeming features about the mare, except for one thing. She had a freakin' horn. "Jeezus, I gotta deal with freakin' Unicorns and Pegasi?!What the hell is up with this world?!"

"Why did you run?" She asked.  
I decided to play the amnesia game. I figured it could be fun. "I don't know where, or who, I am."

"Amnesia? Poor thing. Let's get you on the road to recovery! I'm Lyra." The mare introduced herself.

"Brad. And what do you mean "Road to Recovery"?"

"I mean I'm gonna help you get your memory back! The town librarian probably has a book on it!"

"Is every living thing in this world nice? God, I envy this place," I thought. "You are gonna take a creature they've more than likely never seen before into a town?"

"Good point," Lyra said. "I'll go get the librarian." The mare ran off.

I sat for about the next hour, waiting for Lyra to return. She did soon, but now accompanied by a lavender Unicorn with a black mane, and purple stripe running through the hair on her head.

"Finally," I said, "So this is the librarian?"

"Yep! Twilight, Brad. Brad, Twilight," Lyra said.

"Charmed," I said a bit sarcastically, but the lavender mare's smiling face told me she didn't pick up on it.

"So you lost your memory, and I don't know what you are. This surprises me,.because I've read so many books on animals that I thought I knew every one of them. I guess I was wrong," Twilight said.

"Did you just call me an animal?" I asked.

"Well, you aren't a pony, so-"  
I cut her off. "Wrong. Animals can't talk. I can. Animals no, me yes."

"Fine then. Just let me do the memory charm on you."

"What?" I asked, but I don't think I could have stopped her. Her horn began to glow. She looked like she was casting the charm she talked about, and as much as I loved fantasy stuff, the idea of magic was still unreal to me.

The glow on her horn faded. "You haven't lost your memory," She told me.

"What? Of course I have!" I said.

"No, you haven't. The charm wouldn't have faded if you had. You're lying," She accused.

"Fuck magic! What do I do now?!" Then I took a drastic measure. I pulled out my bow, and an arrow.

"What are you doing?" Twilight asked me.

"Sorry." I tried to pull back on the bow's string, but pain exploded in my side. I fell to the ground, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes, and freaked out a bit. I was in a bed, in a house. "Oh god. One of them took me to their house." I looked around, and was relieved to find my bow and quiver leaning against the wall. I got out of the bed I was lying on, and slung my bow back over my shoulder, and the quiver on my back.

I looked around some more, only to come to the most logical conclusion. The house was filled with books, which made me assume this was a library (Or a crazed book hoarder,), and it was Twilight's house. She had said she was a librarian.

"Good, you're awake," A voice from behind me said. It appeared to be the voice of a child, and the first male voice I had heard yet.

"Who's ther-" I was cut off by the sight that lay before me. Right in front of me, was a living, breathing dragon. In case you didn't know, this is pretty much every fantasy nerd's dream. It had purple scales, and green spines. It was eating a sapphire.

"Twilight told me to give you some food when you woke up. What does your species eat?" The dragon asked.  
It seemed unlikely, but I decided to give it a try. "Uh... Sausage?"

"Never heard of it. I'll just get you a salad."

"Never heard of sausage!? This dragon needs lessons." I was disappointed in the lack of meat, but I accepted the salad. "Looks like I'm going vegetarian while I'm here." I decided to browse the versatile collection of reading material in the library. I found one that interested me, called Magical Ailments and Disorders. I plucked it off the shelves, and flipped to a chapter titled Conduits.

Conduism is a magical disorder that is in no way a danger to the user, but can be a danger to those around them. This disease is extremely rare, and is only found in one out of every thousand ponies or so. The effect of the disorder is being able to absorb magic from the terrain around them, and use it for spells. Unicorns can be inflicted with this disease, but it will only slightly bolster their magical ability. Being the land that it is, Equestria is very beneficial to Conduits, as almost everything, living or not, has magic within it.

"Interesting," I thought, and put the book back.

"Here you go," Said the dragon as it unceremoniously plopped the bowl of leaves on the table. He sat down on the other end of the table, and continued eating his gemstone. I kneeled at the end of the table with the bowl. No utensils were present.

"Back to the stone age," I thought, and decided it would be the best course of action to basically inhale the bowl's contents. I stuck my face in the bowl, and began eating. I expected the dragon to look at me funny, but he just ate his gem like this was normal.

I finished quickly, and stood up. "I'll be going, then. Tell Twilight thanks," I said as I turned around, and began to walk towards the door.

"Not so fast." I heard Twilight upstairs, and stopped.

"You can't leave! I haven't figured out what you are yet!" The mare whined.

"That's a damn shame. I'll just be on my way then." I tried to avoid the questions she was asking using the door.

"Wrong answer," Twilight said. I was then enveloped in a purple field of energy, and lifted into the air.

"What the hell is going on?! Let me the hell out of here!" I struggled against the field of what I assumed to be magic. Suddenly, every bit of the field was sucked into my skin, and I fell to the floor.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"You know what? Just forget it." A parchment and quill were enveloped in magic as well, and they levitated in front of her. "Now, first question. What are you?"

"I guess that won't be too bad," I thought. "I'm what's called a human."

"Hu-man? That's new." She took a note on her parchment. "Next question. Where did you come from?"

"I know I can't answer that one," I told her.

"Darn." She took another note. "I'm going to literally magic the truth out of you with this one. Do you have any intent to harm the ponies here?" Her horn glowed more fiercely than it already was.

"She's gonna force me to be truthful on this one? I guess it's not an issue, but still." I was somewhat dissapointed by her lack of trust. Then again, I tried to kill her, so It made sense now that I think about it. "I won't hurt anything here unless it hurts me or my friends."

"You aren't lying, but you aren't entirely truthful either. You've done this before, haven't you?"

"Yep. You'd be surprised how easy it is to avoid lie detectors," I told her. I have always been a skilled silvertounge, and I'm an excellent liar. Not really a skill to boast about, I know, but it can be useful.

"Dang. Just don't try to kill somepony in the town square, alright?"

"Spoil sport," I muttered as a joke.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I looked out the window, and watched the ponies go by. The library was right in the middle of the freakin' town. "Fantastic."

"You alright?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind. Questions like, how did you get me here without everypony seeing me?" I was glad that I remembered to use the substitute.

"I teleported you," She said nonchalantly.

"You did? How?" Naturally, I was amazed. Humans had been trying to figure that out for centuries.

"Hello, Unicorn?" She shot out a few sparks out of her horn for emphasis.

"Makes as much sense as anything else around here," I said.

"You've never seen anything like this before, have you?" Twilight asked.

"Nope. No ponies clear on the opposite side of the world," I said. "Saved it! Now we lead her on."

"Other side of the world? How did you make it this far?"

"Tornado. It swept me up and carried me here."

"Wouldn't be the first time something like that's happened," Twilight exclaimed. Then her face lit up like a bulb. "I know! I can't get that far by teleport, but I can get you to the Princesses' castle."

"What good will that do me? Your monarch isn't going to do much," I said blatantly. "They have a freakin' monarchy too! This society is ages better than mine."

"Just give me an hour to prepare the spell, and we'll be off."

"Fine. But just one more question?"

"Alright, ask away."

"How did you get a dragon to be your slave?" I asked.

"First of all, he's not my slave. I hatched him from an egg when I was a filly, and he just came along for the ride, I guess. Second, his name's Spike."

"Cool. Wish I knew any dragons."

"Technically, now you do."

"I guess so," I said. Made as much sense as any. "I'll just leave you to your spell then." I walked toward the window, and stared outside. I felt like I knew all of this, but I couldn't place why. "I've never seen anything like these Pegasi or unicorns, and I've never had dream like this, so..." I was deep in thought.

I may have forgotten to mention this, but I have a little piece of paper stuffed in my shoe at all times. The paper is one of the most important things I own, and has the same value to me as my necklace. I took of my shoe, and the piece of paper from below the heel. I like looking at it when I'm bored. I unfolded it. "Oh my god."

On the piece of paper was something Sara drew me, and she did it in an effort to transform me into a brony. On the piece of paper was a little note, and the drawing. It read: "I know you said I'll never get you to convert, but here's a pony to convince you otherwise." It's the drawing that probably could have melted my brain if I was stupider.

The drawing was of Twilight Sparkle.

"Dear sweet Jesus, now I know where the hell I am! Sara showed me that video, what was it? ? Bah, I don't care about that, I've been transported to the world of My Little Pony!"

"FUCK!" I yelled. I'd been thrown into the very cartoon I wished to avoid, and everyone I knew went somewhere else. "But this couldn't be a cartoon, all the pain I've felt is too real," I thought. "Got it! The multiverse theory! For every given possibility, there's a dimension for the possibility! This universe is real because humans in this universe went extinct long ago, and horses evolved into what they are now! I think."

"I finished the spell!" Twilight yelled from the other room.

"Alright! Let's see it!" I was sweating from my recent realization.

"What's got you so excited?" Twilight asked me.

"Nothing. Let's light this candle!" I yelled.

"Alright then, let's go." Twilight's horn began to glow, and a purple veil surrounded both me and her.

"Here we go!" I yelled, and we were teleported to the royal home.

We materialized right into the throne room, me less gracefully than Twilight, who landed right on the ground. I however, appeared about six feet above the ground in a horizontal position. I hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of me, and I lay there wheezing for a few seconds.

I stood up, still wheezing "Are you new to this? I asked Twilight. She was bowing. "That means..." I looked over in the direction in which she was bowing, and beholded the royalty. Unlike any other pony I've seen around here, this one was taller than I was. Not only that, but she had both a horn and wings. "What was that again?... Alicorn! That's it. Better bow too."

I bowed to the assumed royalty, and righted myself again. Then her voice sounded, and it was surprisingly gentle for her size.

"Hello, Twilight Sparkle. Who have you brought with you?" The monarch asked.

"This is Brad," Twilight said. "I found him in the the forest."

"Pleased to meet you, your highness." I said. Thought I might as well leave a good impression.

"Manners, that's good. Not too many things in the Everfree can talk."

"Again with the animal comments? First Fluttershy, then Twilight, now their monarch!" I was frustrated.

"You met Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, she splinted my ribs."

"And she didn't freak out?"

"Nope."

"How did you do that?" Twilight asked.

"I kinda told her I was a manticore."

"That explains it. She can't resist an animal who needs help," Twilight explained.

"Would she have freaked out if I told her I was a human?" I asked.

"Probably, but I doubt she would have known what you are."

We turned back to the princess, and her eyes were wide. "You're a... Human?" She asked.

"What's it to ya?" I asked.

"Nothing. Twilight, come with me," Twilight nodded, and followed her majesty into a door near the throne. After they went through, I followed, but the door slammed shut, blocking me out.

"Darn. She's either in trouble, or the situation is important. I'll just listen..." I put my ear up to the door, and strangely, none of the guards stopped me from eavesdropping.

"Twilight, do you know what a human is?" The princess asked.

"No, should I?" I heard Twilight's voice.

"No, you shouldn't. I had all records of their existence erased."

"What? There were records on humans?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. You see, this world used to have humans. Everywhere, in fact. They used to live in harmony with the ponies."

"Where did they all go?" Twilight asked.

"I did something I'm not proud of. I created another dimension," The monarch said. I was stunned.

"Anything with enough power to create another dimension is dangerous. Then again, she's the boss around here."

"I erased humanity's memory in masses, and sent them to that dimension. I did this because, out of nowhere, the humans ammased and mass-murdered a whole town of ponies."

"So Brad is..."

"Yes. He's the descendant of these horrible people. Did you question him?"

"Yes, I questioned him. I even used a lie detector spell. He isn't going to hurt anypony."

"Good. I was afraid his roots would get the better of him. By the way, why did you let him keep his weapons?" The monarch asked.

"He wouldn't let me take them. Pointed an arrow at me," Twilight said.

"Why did she have to say that?" I wondered. But that really wasn't to first thing on my mind. This land was my ancestral home, not my world.

"Let's just-" The monarch cut herself off. "Do you feel that?" She asked Twilight.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't have the faintest idea, but it's coming from the other side of the door." I backed up just as a blue glow enveloped the door, and it swung open. Both the princess and Twilight had stunned looks in their faces.

"Celestia... It's Brad." Twilight said quietly to the princess. It think she thought I couldn't hear her.

"I know. That's almost more power than I have," The monarch said gravely.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, faking ignorance.

"Nothing. Twilight, you may leave." The lavender mare teleported away.

"She left me here!" I shouted.

"I know. You are staying."

"What? Why?" I was dumbfounded.

"You are, how you say, an odd specimen. You need to stay for testing," The monarch instructed.

"Why? So you can figure out how I'm connected to my people?" That stunned the princess. "That's right, I heard you two. I know everything."

"Then I suppose you don't need to be kept from this information either. You have-"

I cut her off. "I know. Almost as much power as you do. You need to work on your whispering."

"But... Do you know how you got this power?" She asked.

"No, but maybe all humans are like this," I assumed.

"There's only one way to find out." the way she said it creeped me out. Pretty much out of nowhere, she launched a magic bolt at me. I was too stunned to move.

It wasn't a problem.

The bolt hit me alright, but it didn't matter. It was absorbed straight through my skin. "Wha- what just happened?" I stammered out.

"It's just as I thought. If you were a normal human, that would have killed you. But you aren't dead. That means-"

I cut her off again. "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" I yelled.

"Yes, but I didn't. Don't you feel stronger?" She asked.

I did feel renergized. "Yes, I do."

"Then my suspicions are confirmed. You, Brad the human, are a conduit."

"I read about those in Twilight's library. So I can absorb magic?"

"Yes. And thanks to that, you are currently the third most powerful being in Equestria. Me and my sister are the only things that have more power than you do. You are staying because if I don't teach you how to use your powers, you could accidently turn a city into a crater. Do you understand?"

"This is a bit much to take in. You're gonna train me?" I asked.

"Indeed I am. You, Brad, shall be my new apprentice."

"Alright. When do we start?"

The princess looked a bit confused. "You don't have any complaints?" She asked.

"Why would I complain? I'm being trained by the princess, and I'm powerful. And did you know there are legends about Pegasi and unicorns in my dimension?"

"Then I didn't mind wipe them well enough. But there's one more question. Do you prefer night or day?"

I didn't have to think about this answer. If there's two things I love, they're darkness and silence. "Easy. Night."

"My sister will be happy about that. You see, this world doesn't work like your's does. Me and my sister have to raise the sun and moon each day."

"They don't do that on their own?" I figured it was as natural here as any other place.

"Yours shouldn't either, but I placed a powerful enchantment on your dimension to keep it in constant motion. Your galaxy shouldn't even spin."

"So you, a single person, sorry, pony, created everything I know?"

"But much, isn't it?" By the way, my name's Celestia, and my sister's name is Luna. I've gathered that your name is Brad?"

"Bradford, actually."

"Brad or Bradford, which do you like more?"

"Just pick one. Any tips before I meet your sister?"

"Only one. She still speaks in the old way. You might recognize it. Off we go!" We teleported away.

We were transported into the terrace of the castle, where a dark blue alicorn sat.

"Hello, Luna. How are you?" Celestia asked.

"Quite good, sister. I have plotted out a new constellation." Luna turned around, but she didn't appear to be fazed by my appearance. "Where did you find a human?"

"I have no idea how he got here. Twilight brought him here from the Everfree. I think it's some magical phenomenon that got him here. Also, he's a conduit."

"A human and a conduit? This is most glorious! But, ah, why is he here?"

"Alright. This is where years of fantasy games come in handy," I thought. "Your highness, I am pleased to make your aqaintance. My name is Bradford, and I am forever in thine's debt for allowing me to be taken as an apprentice by your dear sister." I really hammed it up.

Both princesses looked stunned at my vocabulary for a few seconds, but Luna was the first to recover. "I like this one,' she said.

"Please that you do, your highness. Did I mention I prefer darkness to light?" Jeez, thinking back on this, it was pretty embarrassing.

"Do you? Celestia, may I have the honor of training him in addition? I have been lacking in company for quite some time."

"I don't see why not. And when did you stop speaking old Equestrian?" Celestia asked.

"I recently discovered it makes me more likable to the public."

"Well good for you! Brad, you can drop the act," Celestia ordered.

"Oh god, that's a relief. I was afraid i'd have to speak like that whenever she was around, which I guess would be quite a bit considering I'll be trained by both of you."

"Indeed you will. Luna, I have decrees to work on. Can you take it from here?" Celestia asked.

"Certainly, sister. Be on your way."

"Farewell," Celestia said as she departed via teleport.

"You really prefer my night?" Luna asked me.

"You could use a truth spell and the answer would still be yes. I live for darkness." I paused, realizing how creepy that sounded. "Sorry, that was weird. I just like the dark."

"I don't mind. I'll take any compliment," She said. She trotted over to a stack of papers, and levitated a few out of the way. She picked one up with her magic, and set it in my hands. Before she could release it, the magical veil was sucked into my hands. "You really are a conduit. Just don't touch any unicorns or me and my sister before you can control your absortion. It could physically kill us from magical exhaustion. Understood?"

"Understood." I looked down at the paper in my hands. I scanned it ina few seconds (I'm a fast reader,) to find out that it was a spell for levitation. "You want ne to learn this?"

"You got the point. Memorize the technique, and get back to me." She turned back to her desk. "Keep in mind this could take several hours, so don't get frustrated."

I looked at the paper. It said to focus on the air around the object, and envelope it in a field of magic. "Let's give it a try."

If there was one thing I knew, it was the concepts of magic. And how different could D and D be from Equestria? I searched the place in my mind where magic is held. It took almost no time at all to find it.

In the expanse of my mind was a massive pool of energy, glowing a sleek black. Despite it's color, it was very radiant. "Here we go."

I looked at the quill on Luna's desk. Boy, was she in for a surprise. I concentrated on the air around it. A black aura surrounded the quill easily, almost too much so.

I lifted my hand up slightly, aiming to move it in front of her face. I got sort of close to what I was attempting. The quill lifted into the air, yes, but the intended flight pattern was removed from existence. It flew towards Luna's face with the force of a freakin' elephant, and knocked her off her feet. She lay on the ground, stunned and dazed.

"What did you do?" She asked. She was still a bit disoriented.

"Bit of magic. Sorry if I almost broke your neck with a feather."

"That wasn't a bit of magic! The amount of power it takes to move a quill that fast is immense, and you did it without thinking!" The princess was like a Twilight fan at breaking dawn. She was that excited.

"It didn't really feel like I did anything," I said. "Am I really that powerful?" I asked myself.

"That's why it's amazing! You have more potential than I or my sister did! You could become more powerful than the both of us!"

"I would think that would make you mad."

"Quite the contrary, dear apprentice. It's always nice when your pupil gets better than you are."

"Then let's get started! I need to learn more spells!" I was excited too. "Do you have one for wings?" I asked.

"I do have one of my own creation, but it's... Unstable. The wings disintegrate in seconds," The princess said drearily. "But maybe we can figure out the mathematics. Here it is." She levitated a paper over to me.

It was spell designed to give the user wings proportional to his size. In my case, that was pretty big. "I need to get me some of these." I investigated the math the princess did, only to find a simple error. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Your math. You didn't carry a one. Watch this." I ran to the window. "Prepare to catch me."

"What are you talking abou-" Her eyes widened as she realized what I was about to do. "Are you insane!?" She yelled.

"I have to be with how I live my life. Don't forget to catch me." Then I did the craziest possible thing. I jumped.

Wind rushed by my ears as I fell. I wasn't worried. I had all the techniques memorized. All there was to it was to mentally shape magic into wings and place them on your back. "Let's hope I got this right!" I yelled into the wind.

I once again searched for and found the magic that I contained. I formed the shape of wings. I had no definite size, but my mind seemed to know what to do. I looked back up at Luna, who was flapping wildly to get to me.

Then it happened. The wings came into being. They were almost ten feet long, and they were the same color as my magical pool, which was black. Just seeing them got me cocky. I turned back towards the ground, and I tried to tuck them to my sides. They obeyed surprisingly well as if they were part of my body. Thing is, when I got out my phone to check how they connected to my back, and yes I did this on the way down, they weren't magically bonded. They were physically connected to my shoulder blades, and I could move them with ease.

This was when I got nuts. I tucked them in, and went in for a dive. "WHOOOOOHOOOOO!" I was yelling like this was a roller coaster I looked back again, and there was Luna, still flapping wildly. What I did next must have surprised her.

I unfolded my wings, and dived about ten feet off the ground. God, it was like I'd been doing this my whole life. I almost took out a royal guard, not physically but mentally, as I flew about five feet away from him, and the tips of my wings brushed his nose. I think he passed out.

I beat my wings downward, and I flew up quickly. After a few more minutes of flying, I landed on the roof of Luna's terrace. She landed soon after.

"How did you-" She cut herself off. She was obviously stunned.

"I told you, you forgot to carry a one in the measurement schematics. It just lucky I got it right; I could have died."

"Then why did you do it!?" She yelled that question.

"I told you, you have to be to do what I do. Besides, you could have caught me."

"No, I couldn't! You were falling faster than I was!"

"You're overreacting. I'm not dead, nor will I be anytime soon."

"Fine. Just don't do it again. You might fail next time."

"I can't make that promise, but I'll try," I said, standing up. "Here, I'll even get rid of them, for now." I concentrated on the magic that formed my night-black wings, and threw it in every direction. The wings sort of exploded in a mass of feathers. "Sorry," I apologized through the storm of feathers.

"It's alright, but for now, I must lower the moon in way for the sun. Watch carefully, Bradford." She closed her eyes, and her horn started to glow a dark blue. All of a sudden, the moon started to sink, until it was below the horizon. Her horn stopped glowing, and she looked visibly tired.

"There. Now, I must retire. I sleep through the day. I will magically reinvigorate you magically and teleport you to Celestia. Here we go." Her horn started to glow, and I felt refreshed. Then I was teleported away.

A/N: Sorry you haven't seen anything from me of late. I went to Disney world, Florida! I was fun, bit now I'm developing a strong hatred of straight lines and iron bars. Ever waited one and a half hours for a hot dog? Well now I can say I have. Seriously through, that place's rides are awesome. Also, I got separated from my group at Epcot for four hours. I amused myself by getting into soda drinking contest at the coke store with some random guy. I won, and he gave me five dollars. I wrote on my phone a bit, but my favorite part was meeting two different sets of cos-players One was bleach. They gave me a sword, and we pretended to duel. The next was a bunch of chicks who were acting like and looked like the mane six. The Rainbow Dash one hit me with a plastic rainbow. And the last thing, I ran up to a passerby, and yelled this: "You! What time is it?!" I waited for them to answer. "No, the year, the year!" Then they told me, and I ran away screaming, "It worked! I worked!" Also, every chapter I write will probably be this big. And the note is not real, it's just a story theme.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: It's finally starting to get interesting. My character is discovering his powers as a conduit, and I'm sorry if I sped the wings scene up a bit. I'm just so excited to get to the more interesting chapters.

Chapter 3

Warp Speed, Captain

I sat in Celestia's room, trying to learn how to teleport while she read her books. I couldn't but wonder if she was reading, like, the Fifty Shades of Grey of this universe, because she had a devious grin on her face.

The teleporting spell was beyond difficult to learn. I succeeded once, but not without leaving my bow on the other side of the room. It had been about three hours, and I still couldn't teleport without leaving my possessions behind. "Dang it!" Another failed attempt. My cloak got left behind. "What's the secret?"

"There is no secret, you just aren't very talented in this." She was belittling me.

"Well is there any one of you ponies who has a natural talent for it?" I asked.

"You met Twilight Sparkle. She is unnaturally good at teleportation. But I'm afraid you'll be identified as a threat if you go without escort..." She seemed to be thinking about it. "I've got it. Come over here." We walked towards the window, and she pointed towards the town Twilight lived in. "Do you see the large tent-like building in the center of town? Go there when the sun sets tonight." This worried me, because she had on her grin again.

"Alright... Why?" I was confused.

"You'll see." She dissapeared in a white flash.

"Well fine then, just don't tell me," I thought. I had memorized the page on teleporting by now, so I didn't have to read it again. "Alright, here we go." I surrounded myself in a magical bubble, which was black by the way, and this is where I usually run into trouble. I thought about the other side of the room, and I transported the bubble.

All of a sudden: Boom.

The spell misfired, and I was sent into another section of the castle. The resounding explosion blew out a wall, and sent a passing maid flying into a wall. She stood up, but I was lying on the floor. That spell wasn't supposed to do that, and it took a lot of magic to create that explosion. The mare, which happened to be a unicorn, decided to check on me.

"You must be that new apprentice. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright? I was at the center of that!"

"Good point. Anything I can do?" She asked.

"Hit me with your strongest attack spell," I instructed.

"Um... Alright? I know I shouldn't question the proteges. Celestia's apprentices are always good at magic." Her horn started to glow, and a little magic bolt shot at me. Just like the last one, I absorbed it.

The bolt energized me, and I stood up. "You look surprised. Let me explain. I'm a conduit. I can absorb magic. Got it?"

"Alright... How did you get here?" She asked.

"Misfired a teleport spell. What time is it?" I asked.

"About six thirty. Why?"

"Crap! I have to be somewhere in a half hour!" I thought about the only possible solution. "You might want to back off." I had decided the best possible way to get there was to fly. I sprinted towards the hole I had created, and jumped. An audible scream of panic was heard from the maid, and I created my wings. The black wings formed on my back, and I took flight. It only took me about ten minutes to reach the town, because I hurried. I landed, and took off my wings.

I decided it would be the best course of action to go in through the back, so I pushed open the door, and walked through. My cloak snagged on the doorknob, and I tripped. "Smooth, Bradford."

"Mares and Gentlecolts, thank you for gathering here today! I have a very important announcement to make. I have taken another apprentice, and he will be staying in Ponyville." Audible confusion was heard from whatever crowd there was.

"Now, before I introduce him, I must warn you, he isn't a pony, so don't be alarmed..Bradford, I know you're back there, so come on out!"

"Jesus Christ! I can't do this!" I might have forgotten to tell you, but I terrible with crowds. I stepped outside, and was met with the silence of the crowd. Jesus Christ, there was a lot of them.

"This is Bradford. Yes, he's not a pony, that much I already told you that. But he is strong like the earth ponies." Cheers were heard from the plain part of the normal part of the population. "He can use magic,like the unicorns." Few cheers there. "And he can fly, like the Pegasi. You might want to prove that one, Bradford."

"What? Oh, right, the wings." I, as dramatically as possible, created my wings. I spread them to full length. Gasps were heard from the crows as they beholded my massive black wings. As I looked down from the stage at them, I noticed some familiar faces. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were staring at me with their mouths hanging open. Twilight was smirking like she expected this to happen. Lyra had on a similar expression to Dash and Fluttershy. Then there was the little filly from the apple farm. I put away my wings.

"As you can see, he's no normal being. He can fly, use magic, and he's fast. He's similar to an alicorn, like a combination of the three types of pony. Now, who is hospitable enough to take him in? He needs a place to stay while he continues his studies. Any volunteers?" Celestia worried me. She hadn't even consulted me.

This is where things took a turn for the worst. One of the ponies in the audience started yelling at me to speak. "Oh god. I can't do crowds," I thought, but my mouth started working faster than my brain. "Alright, you win. You want a speech, you'll get one." I mentally prepared myself.

"As you have already been informed and can see, I'm not like you. I'm not from here, but I can assure you I'll be just like a part of your society. I'll learn your names, and your faces. I already know some of you by name. Twilight, who brought me to Celestia in a effort to get me back to my home very far away from here. But rather than that, Celestia saw my potential and took me on as her apprentice. Twilight, I look forward to competing with you." A few chuckles were heard from the audience.

"Rainbow Dash, you are a quick one, that much is clear, but the way I met you wasn't the most ceremonious. In case she didn't tell any of you this, she crashed into me and broke my ribs. She made up for it, though, by taking me to Fluttershy's cottage, who splinted them, and got me on the road to recovery. And Fluttershy, I'm sorry I lied. I'm obviously not a manticore. I'm nothing like that. I'm a human. Get used to it.

"And the little filly who was kind enough to let me have an apple from her family's orchard. I don't know her name, bu-"

"It's Applebloom!" The filly in mention called out.

"Thank you. Everyone, or everypony around here, thank you for allowing me to stay in your town, and for your hospitality." I bowed, and tried to escape before the applause came.

No time. The sound of hooves hitting the ground was a bit deafening, and the wave of nervousness hit me. I'm not good with attention. I'm not sure what happened, but I think I passed out, because everything went dark. When I woke up, I was still on the stage, and looking at the bunch of ponies I had just confused.

"What the heck happened?" One of them called out.

"I'm sorry, I'm terrible with crowds. Can I leave, please? I don't think I can do that again." I was almost begging Celestia at this point.

"As soon as I give you a place to stay. So, who will take in my new apprentice?"

Six hooves immediately shot up. Three belonged to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight. The other three, well, I didn't know them. One belonged to a white unicorn mare with a purple mane, and the other two belonged to tow plain ponies, one pink, and the other orange with a cowboy hat on.

"Wow. Six of you. Who will you go with?" Celestia asked.

"Well I know three of them, but I can't refuse any of them without insulting them..." I pondered the possibilities. One tumbled out of my mouth before I could think about it. "How about I just switch around? Sort of just go around every night, and learn about the place from each of them?"

"Splendid idea. But who will you go with first?" Celestia asked.

"I guess I'll pick... Rainbow Dash." The five other hooves lowered, and Rainbow Dash took off and landed on the stage.

"Yes! Brad, your comin' with me! Let's go!" She wrapped her hooves around my armpits, and picked me up into the air.

"Hey! I can fly too, you know!" I yelled at my new host.

"Oh, right. I forgot." She put me down, and we walked out he front door. I formed my wings, and took off. Rainbow followed suit.

"So where do you live?" I asked.

"Cloud home, just like any other Pegasus."

"What? You can walk on clouds?" This astonished me.

"Everything that has wings can. You probably can too. Here, let's find out. Go land on that cloud over there." She pointed her hoof to a small cloud in the distance.

"Whatever you say." I flew over to the cloud, and I gotta say, I was uneasy. Clouds are just water vapor. Needless to say, I was surprised when I planted my foot firmly on the cloud, and it didn't go through it. I stood on the cloud, and admired it's softness.

"See, you can! Just like a Pegasus. Except a Pegasus doesn't have ten foot black wings," She pointed out.

"I know my wings are huge. And my magical aura is black. It's my favorite color, I guess."

"I don't care about that. I just care about how fast you can go. Come on, race me!"

"I dunno, I'm still getting used to them, and-"

"Chicken," She insulted.

"What was that?"

"Chicken."

I there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was being called a coward. "You're on."

"Alright! First one to that cloud home over there wins!" Dash pointed to a house of clouds in the distance. "Ready,"

I braced myself. "Set," I spread out my wings as far as I could. "GO!"

We took off in a flash, and I was in a last-ditch effort to get her back for the chicken comment. I managed to keep up with her at first, but she quickly out-flew me. God, she was fast. She beat me to the home my almost five seconds.

"You're faster than the other ponies around here, but you still can't beat me. I'm the fastest in Equestria!" The mare was talking down to me. Unbelievable.

"Yeah, yeah, you beat me. But I might have done better if you hadn't broken my freakin' ribs." Had to get her back somehow.

"Sorry about that, by the way." She looked at my bow. "What's that?" She asked.

"This? It's my bow. I can use it to hit stuff from long range." I took it off my shoulder and gave the string a flick.

"Oh, it's a bow. We have those here, but only unicorns can use them. The rest of us can't hold them," She said, holding up a hoof for emphasis.

"You have these too? How about this?" I took out my phone. It still had a little power. "God, this is gonna be funny."

"What's that? She asked. "Some kind of mirror?"

"No, it's not a mirror. Watch this." I clicked the button on the side, and the screen came to life.

That surprised her. "What the heck is that?"

Here's where it got good. "It's magic. I can use it to talk to people who have one of these. And it can play music." I clicked the music app, and started playing To Glory, by Two Steps from Hell. The sound roared from the speaker, something she obviously isn't used to.

"Do you keep little ponies in there to play it?" She asked. That almost killed me.

"No, but you know what, this thing is useless to me now," I said. I couldn't charge it or my Ipod, so both were useless. I tossed them of the cloud home, and they fell into a lake.

"Why?"

"Because it needs to be charged by a magical stone, and there aren't any more of them." Good god, when I get going, there isn't any stopping my lies.

"Too bad. Why don'tcha come in? Rest your hooves."

"Can't say no to that." We walked through the door, and I sat down on the couch. There were couches here.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked. God, these ponies were too generous.

"Nah, I'm fine. I don't need to eat. The princesses taught me how to magically sustian myself."

"Cool. Well just sit back, I need to eat." She went into the kitchen to get some food.

I took of my Fullmetal Alchemist cloak, and my gloves. My flame alchemist gloves were fine, but my wings had put two big holes in the cloak.

"Hey, I'm back. Why the long face?" Rainbow Dash asked. I was looking at my cloak.

"Just ripped my cloak. Know anypony who can fix this?" I was getting better at this pony talk.

"You can talk to Rarity tomorrow. For now, you need to speed yourself up. We're gonna train!"

"What?" I asked.

"You can keep yourself awake with magic, and I don't need much sleep. Let's go!" She was excited.

"Fine, but only if you give me my first lesson about this place."

"What's that?"

"You just have to answer a question. What is up with the marks on everyponys' flanks?" I asked. Having never seen the show back home, I had no idea.

"You mean a cutie mark? Everypony gets one when they figure out what they they were put in this world. Mine is about competition, and flying. I guess your species doesn't get those, huh?"

"Nope. Now I'll fulfill my side of the deal and train with you. Let's go." I ran out the door and took off. I entered a free fall and pulled out of it at the last second, narrowly avoiding the rooftops. I pulled up, and met Dash on the nearest cloud.

"Not bad. You're good at tricks, but you aren't very fast. Any ideas about how we can speed you up?" Dash asked.

"I have one, but... It might not go too well."

"Well, lay it on me!"

"I could speed myself up with magic."

Rainbow Dash was silent for a few seconds, and she seemed to be thinking about it. "That would be... Awesome! How ya gonna do it?"

"I'll just create a spell. Can't be to hard."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. That could go bad fast. Twilight can't even create spells very well," Dash said, trying to discourage the idea.

"Fine then, I'll go ask her. Be back in a few!" I dived off the cloud, and directed myself to the library-tree. I arrived in seconds, dissolved my wings, and knocked on the door. It was answered by the dragon from before, and he let me in.

"Twilight's reading upstairs," The drake said.

"Thank you. What was your name? I don't think I got it," I asked, trying to be polite.

"Name's Spike. Bye." The dragon walked off, into the kitchen. I went upstairs, only to find Twilight reading a large book.

"Oh hi, Brad. I thought you were staying with Rainbow Dash."

"I am, but I need to know if there's a spell that can accelerate my flying speed."

"Look no further. I have just the one. Look at this." She levitated a book down from the top shelf, and handed it to me.

"Advanced flight spells. Nice." I was happy she had the right book, but I was curious as to what she was reading. "What's the book you were reading?"

"It a book solely about a disease called conduism. It allows you to absorb magic. Heard of it?" She asked.

"Heh... Funny thing... Celestia said I am one." The room went silent.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked.

"She tried to kill me with magic. I absorbed it."

"Then you should hear about what this book says. It says: All conduits are unique in some way. All conduits develop special powers, some not having a limit to what they can do, and have access to the limitless collection of magic in this world. Also, they can create their own spells. Not with tomes, or scrolls, but completely out of nowhere. They also have access to creation magic, a talent few can master. Creation magic is making magic take a physical form, like your wings. So, yeah, any conduit can conceivably be the most powerful being in the universe. Any questions?"

"Just one. How do I use creation magic?" That was what I found most interesting. To be able to form whatever I wanted, when I wanted. The possibilities were endless.

"I've only done one creation magic spell, and that was giving Spike a mustache. Don't ask. But you can make your wings, so you've already done it," Twilight pointed out.

"Then I should be able to do..." I concentrated on my magic. "This!" I tried to make it take form. It took form alright, but not at all in the way I expected. In my hand was a lump of iron.

"You did it!" Twilight cheered.

"Sort of. I was trying to make bread," God, that put a dent in my self-esteem.

"Oh... Oh well. If at first you don't succeed, try try again. You'll get it," Twilight consoled.

"I'm sure I have it in me. Anyway, thanks for the book, and goodbye." I waved, and she nodded, going back to her book. I made my wings again, and flew back to an impatiently waiting Rainbow Dash.

"What took you so long? I could have flown to Cloudsdale and back by now!" She was clearly miffed.

"Sorry. Twilight had some useful information. Now let's get to the spell." I opened the book, and flipped to the chapter titled Acceleration spell. It read: Caution: This spell is only to be used on pegasi, and can result in side effects if used on unicorns or earth ponies. Another warning, regulate your levels of-" I stopped reading. I never liked warnings. I skipped to the spell part. I read it, and it seemed fun. I gave the book to Dash, who took it in her mouth. I concentrated on my wings, and pumped magic into them. That was the instruction, I followed them. When I felt I had put enough magic into my already magical wings, I stopped.

"I feel like this is going to go horribly wrong," Dash commented.

"Don't patronize me. Now, let's see how this works!" The spell had said it would amplify the power of the pegasus' wings, to make you go faster. "Here we go." I raised my wings, angled them foward, and threw down.

Needless to say, It didn't go how I wanted.

I was thrown forward at just below to speed of sound, and Dash was thrown off the cloud from the burst of wind. I couldn't stop, even when I folded my wings. I looked foward, and realized my fate. The ground was getting closer, and I had no brakes. "Well, shit."

I impacted the ground anything but gently, and I rolled for about a hundred yards. I roughly collided with a tree, and an audible crack was heard. "AUUUGH!" I cried out in pain. Rainbow Dash was flying toward me as fast as she could. She landed nearby, and galloped over.

"What happened!?" She half yelled, half asked.

"I- augh- don't know, but I think I used to much magic. Can you- ack- get me to to the hospital?" I was pleading.

"I can't move you, look at yourself!" She pointed out.

She was right. The fall had broken both my legs, one at the femur, which was shattered, and one at the ankle. My arm was broken on the bicep as well, and I think a few of my ribs went with it. If I had to guess, I had probably broken majority of the bones in my body. My wings had dissapeared.

"Dear Celestia, let me get the doctor!" She pleaded.

"I have a much faster-ack-plan." I coughed up some blood. I concentrated my magic, and formed the black veil of magic. "Here we go. Time to teleport. Failiure is not an option." I transported the bubble.

This was one of my better teleports.

We appeared in the lobby of the hospital, but I only knew where it was because i glanced at it while i was flying. We didn't appear gracefully, though, rather about six feet off the ground. I landed on the hard floor, and and a snap was heard.

"Help... Me." I said weakly.

"Celestia's mane! Get the princess' apprentice to the ER, stat!" A doctor cried out. I was magically lifted onto a strecher, then I passed out from the pain.

"Am I dead?" I asked groggily.

"Anything but. You're teleportation trick saved your life. You're very lucky," A nurse told me.

"What's broken?" I asked.

"Several things. Would you like me to list them?"

"Please."

"Very well." She got out a clipboard. "You have shattered your right femur, as well as your pelvis. You broke your left ankle, and your right arm. Your collarbone is fractured as well. You know, we could only save you because Celestia came in and gave us a book on human anatomy. She's still here, as well as a few others. Would you like to see them?"

"Sure. Send them in," I instructed.

"Alright. I'll get them." The nurse walked out the door. She returned with the two princesses, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. The other three ponies that raised their hooves were there as well. I didn't even know them, and they still came to see me.

"Hey guys," I said weakly. "You know, I don't deserve this."

"You're right. You don't deserve it," Celestia said. She brought her hoof down on my forehead.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.

"You tried to use your abilities for personal gain, and as a result, you injured yourself horribly." She was looking at me with dissapointment. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't have anything to say." That's what I said.

"W-what?" The princess said in a stunned manner. She had obviously expected me to defend myself.

"I said I can't defend myself. I used magic for selfish reasons, and I paid the price. I'm sorry." Sad thing is, that was probably the most heartfelt thing I've ever said.

My mentor appeared to be thinking, but rather than that, she shed a few tears. I couldn't figure out why, until she spoke. "You have learned so much in your time here, and I feel so bad about my plans now."

"What part did you play in all this?" I asked.

"I sort of planned all of this."

"Do go on. I have to figure out what level to set my revenge meter at." God, I was going to get her back for that.

"I knew you'd select Rainbow Dash because you wanted to practice with your wings. I told Rainbow Dash to out fly you in every way possible and then belittle you. You would have outflown any other Pegasus without the spell. I knew you would have gotten the idea to get that spell from Twilight, and I told her to give you that book. I thought you would skip the warning, and try the spell without caution. You, my apprentice, have reached a new level of intelligence when you didn't try to defend yourself, and you have earned the information you are about to receive. Girls, I'm afraid you need to leave. This is a personal discussion with out broken friend," Celestia instructed. Twilight led the group out of the room, and only myself and the royalty remained.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell your other apprentice?" I asked.

"The most crucial thing about you." Luna spoke up that time. She said it so gravely, it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Let me guess, you figured out something about my conduit powers?"

"You hit the nail on the head. Are you sure you want to know this?" Celestia asked.

"Why not? I've already been through a trans-dimensional portal, what could be worse?"

"As you wish. Bradford, you aren't normal, that much is clear. But even among conduits, your condition is among the most unique of your kind. You have to special abilities. The first is what I like to call adaption. As long as the target is willing, you can absorb them and gain their power. That leads me to my next point. You know how conduits are like containers, right?"

"Right." I was already dumbfounded by the previous fact.

"Conduits use that power, but they can run out. They have a limited supply. You don't. You're like a unicorn. Rather than having a supply, you have a level of power that remains constant. Twilight was the most gifted in this manner, until you came along. This is the mind-blowing part. You don't lose power, you can only gain. Whenever you absorb magic, it is permanently added to your power limit. But that's the best part. You physically have no power limit. As long as you are in this world, you will constantly gain power form the air itself, although that rate is very slow. You have the potential to become the most powerful being in existence. Any thing you need to add, sister?"

"Nothing come to mind," Said Luna.

"So what your saying is... I can absorb power, and use it permanently, and if the pony is willing, I can absorb them? How did you figure out all this?'  
"Well, the fact that your magical energy didn't drop when you used magic for your wings, but the absorption part is just a hunch," Celestia informed, "But we've learned to trust those. We don't actually know if you can do that, but we trust the castle psychic, and she told us that."

"I've never been one to believe all that mumbo jumbo, but you know, whatever," I said blatantly.

"You also didn't believe in magic a week ago," Celestia pointed out.

"Oh... Right. You win." I was uneasy about revealing the next one. "All this is important, so you might want to know my world's biggest secret."

"And that would be?" Luna asked.

"I know you definitely didn't wipe the humans minds enough."

That got Celestia visibly confused. "W-what?" She stammered.

"There is something called Television in my world. It's like a play on a screen. Do you have electricity here?" I asked. I was always kind of curious.

"We do. We have a steam locomotive and a projector, and have invented light bulbs," Celestia said proudly.

"Wow, you guys could do better. My world had vehicles that things without wings can fly in. We have made an exact copy of a sheep with technology. All you guys have is a projector, a train, and and a light bulb " I was sort of talking down to them at this point.

"We have a color camera too!" Luna pointed out.

"I would be impressed, if my race didn't invent that quite some time ago. We don't even need film or paper to take pictures anymore."

"Fine, you win. What were you saying about this television?" Celestia asked.

"Alright, just prepare yourself. There is something called a cartoon, which is hand-drawn pictures put together to create an animation. Following me?"

"I think so," Both sisters said.

"Good. Now this is where the proof of a failing memory charm comes in. I think the memories did come back, but somehow, to my generation, and not the one you sent to my world. One of these shows is based around this world, in it's exact likeness. You two are still the same rulers. But the thing that stumps me is the fact that it isn't an old-timey thing, but rather the exact likeness of the ponies of this world. It features Twilight, Dash, and Fluttershy, but I don't watch it. Some of my friends do, though. If you want proof, take off my shoe and look at the picture inside," I instructed.

Celestia just nodded, and magicked off my shoe, removing the paper inside. She unfolded it, and gasped.

"That was drawn before I came to this world," I said.

"Wha- bu- how?"

"Have you ever had a human here before?" I asked. I swear, if it was that Lauren Faust chick, I was gonna scream.

"Well... Yes," Luna answered. "But I kept her in my terrace!" She said defensively.

"There was a human here before, and you didn't tell me?!" Celestia scolded.

"Yes, but I only let her look through the telescope!" Realization dawned on her. "Oh... I see what happened."

"What was her name?" I asked.

"I think she said Lauren Faust, but I don't remember well. I placed a memory charm on her and sent her back to your world, with the help of my servants. It was only about a few years ago," Luna said.

"Oh my god, you need to work on your memory charms. She wrote the show back on my world. She obviously remembered it." I was kind of irritated at the neglegence of these monarchs.

"My mistake," Luna apologized, "I'll just send them back immediately next time."

"I'm the next time, remember?" That got her. The night-blue princess' face went red.

"Oops?" She said.

"No use in trying to fix it now. You can't go back. You're too powerful," Celestia observed.

"I don't want to go back. I hate people. They're just... Stupid. We've created weapons powerful enough to destroy entire civilizations in seconds. We constantly fight and kill, with absolute disregard for other life. You're lucky you got me. Most of us don't like to kill, but most of us also attack before we try to make peace." A/N: Don't get me wrong, I respect out soldiers, but we don't often try and make peace first.

"Your world sounds terrible," Luna said in a pitying tone.

"It is," I said. "Oh god. I just remembered my world may or may not exist anymore." That worried me. "The others on earth could have been sent somewhere else, or may even be dead. God, that's a depressing thought." I contemplated all that, and decided to ask the ground-breaking question. "How long did you make your created dimension last?"

"I should be forever. I thought I put enough magic into it to keep it going eternally." Celestia was confident in her words.

"You may be wrong. Before I was taken here, A large portal opened up in the sky, and sucked everyone into it. We all got pulled in, and I haven't seen any of them since. For all I know, all my friends and family could be dead."

"The world collapsed?" Celestia had a look on her face that looked like she was cursing her own incompetence.

"Yep. No more Earth."

"Oh... I don't know what to say," Celestia said apologetically.

"Tell you what. You heal me, and I'll forgive you. Deal?" I propositioned.

"Deal." The white monarch's horn stated glowing, and I could feel my bones knitting. I was healed in seconds. I even felt more powerful.

I hopped out of bed, and thanked the princesses. They returned it, and both teleported away. I walked out the door of my room. The stunned looks on the hospital ponies were hilarious. I casually waltzed out the door. One of them asked how I recovered so quickly. I decided to play a cruel joke on her.

"You can see me?" I asked.

"I shouldn't be able to?"

"But... I died. I'm a ghost." I said it so casually, and the mare paled.

"W-what?"

"Kidding. The princesses healed me."

"Oh... That was mean."

"I know. Thanks for the save." I walked out the door, and was immediately met with the nose of the pink mare from before about half an inch away from my own.

I fell on my ass, more from surprise than anything. I had decided to start using pony-speak, so I substituted hell for something I assumed would be recognized.

"What in Tartarus?!" I yelled. The mare should't have been able to do that. I was at least a head taller than all of them.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Are you all right? That would be super, but I don't think anypony gets out of the hospital that fast." She spoke a mile a minute. I remebered a saying from one of my brony friends.

"You're more random than Pinkie Pie," they would say. I knew then that this must have been quite the feat.

"The princesses healed me." I looked around, all six of the mares that raised a hoof were still here. It felt good, all this being recognized.

"Wow! You must have done them a super-special favor to get them to do that! Is it a secret?" God, that one still annoys me, but I knew I could get used to it.

"Nothing. Just they just made up for the destruction of my universe." I then realized I said that. Out loud.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing," I said quickly. I turned to Dash. "Let's get flying again," I suggested.

"Not so fast. A voice behind me said.

I turned to face a white mare with a well-kept purple mane. "You can't go anywhere with your clothes like this. I must fix them," The mare pleaded. "Free of charge, of course."

Who was I to turn down a free repair? I needed a new cloak anyway. But I was the mare's accent that got me. "Her way of speaking is so... Refined. And dat grammar."

"Fine. I just need one like this, that had holes in for my wings." I took it off and placed it on the mare's back.

"Then you'll have to come with me. I don't know the measurements of your wings."

"Fine. Where to?' I asked.

"My store. You may know me as Rarity, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. Rainbow Dash, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on the flying. I need a new cloak." The cyan mare gave a frustrated sigh, but nodded. The alabaster mare started walking, but I stopped her. "Just tell me where it is."

"Would you like to meet me there? Very well. It's that large tent-like building over there." She looked at the building in question.

"Alright. Here we go." I had figured out teleportation, so I was just gonna do that. All it took was deadly motivation. Funny. I formed the veil, and sent us into the store. She stumbled a bit, but we arrived safely.

"Why didn't you warn me?!" She yelled.

"I thought you would be used to it. From what I hear, Twilight does it a lot," I said apologetically.

"Not with me! You know what, it doesn't matter. Just let me take my measurements." Her horn started to glow, and a drawer to my right opened up. A tape measure flew out of it, and extended to the length of my arm. She wrote the number down on a clipboard, and measured my height. "Six foot four..." She muttered.

"If I could make a design suggestion?" I interjected.

"You may."

"I want it to match my wings. Can the colors? Make black red and red black?"

"That would look great! I'm surprised I didn't think of it!" She magically lifted two fabric rolls, black and red, off the shelf. She worked with the speed of Hermes himself, never missing a stitch. To my surprise, she levitated my gloves off my hands and on the her table. She glanced at the design, and began creating a new pair out of black fabric and red thread. She did all of this at basically the same time. It was amazing.

Within minutes, she had prepared my new set of clothes. The cloak was stunning, and the softest thing I've ever worn. The gloves were like clouds on my hands. And apparently, she had gone and made a set of black clothes, shirt and jeans. I hadn't even noticed her get out the denim, or use it, for that matter.

It all fit perfectly. "This is like, the coolest set of clothes I've ever worn. How do I thank you?" Is I said before, I don't like unpaid debts.

"No need. I have always done this for my friends," She said.

"These ponies are friendly to a fault," I thought. "You consider me to be a friend?"

"Of course. I accepted Twilight in a matter of minutes, why shouldn't you be the same?" That made me think. I had been just the opposite back home; treating those I didn't like akin to garbage. But then I thought, "Eh. They were assholes first."

"In that case, thank you." I tipped an invisible hat, and bid her farewell. As I stepped out the door, I was glad to see that she remembered to put wing holes in the cloak and shirt. I was going all goth with this. It was glorious. Nothing wrong with liking black, was there?

I materialized my wings, and took off. While I was searching the skies for Rainbow, I spotted an old-fashioned school builing. Curious for a look, I landed nearby, and put away my wings, which took almost no effort now. As I neared the building, I sat down on a small stump. The bell rang almost instantly after that, and a large bunch of fillies and colts ran out the door. Three of them caught my eye, mainly because one was that Applebloom filly. The other two, I didn't know.

"So what are we gonna try today?" The small orange filly asked.

"Massage therapists?" The white one suggested.

"Al'ight!" Applebloom agreed.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS MASSAGE THERAPISTS!" They all cheered. Damn near blew out my eardrums.

"Not today, sugacube. Ya have chores." A voice sounded. It was the orange mare from the hospital. Also, the same voice that called for Applebloom at the orchard. I realized then that they were sisters. Applebloom was led off by the orange mare, leaving the others.

"Awww! Now we can't go crusading!" The white one whined. That scared me. I thought for a second that the fillies were gonna commit murder, but then I remebered their slogan. Cutie Mark Crusaders. I looked at their flanks for their cutie marks, none were found.

"Sweetie Belle! We have to go!" Rarity called.

"Coming, sis!" The white one yelled, leaving the orange filly behind. "Bye Scootaloo!" She called.

The orange filly didn't reply, but rather stood there with a sad look on her face as her friend left. She stood there for a few more minutes. No pony came to get her. She started off. Thatvwas where I interjected. I can't stand the misery of being alone, even if it's in someone I don't know. I sprinted over to her.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Oh, right, you're that new guy."

"Yes. My name's Brad. What's yours?" I asked.

"Scootaloo," She muttered.

"Nice to meet you. Do you need some company? You look lonely," I observed.

"Why would you want to talk to me? My own parents are to busy to get me. I usually end up making my own food. Nopony likes me."

Oh god. That depressed the hell out of me. This little filly had no one that was around often enough to be called family. That's where I stopped it. "Stop saying that."

"Saying what? That nopony loves me? Because it's true," She said. She was ending herself straight down. She was even crying a little.

"But your wrong. You were just talking with those other fillies, Scootaloo. They love you. Your family may not be around as much as you like, but they have to be. They are away because they work to keep you fed and healthy, and that's the first sign that they would give their own lives to protect you if it came to that. Now do you understand that you're overlooking everything good in your life?"

Scootaloo wore a look of realization. She suddenly broke down sobbing in my arms. I comforted her. She stopped crying, and stepped back. "Thank *sniff* you. You just made my life a million times better, and you didn't even know me!"

"Are you okay now?" I asked.

"Better than okay! I feel energized!" She flapped her wings, but barely got a foot of the ground. "Oh, yeah. Forgot I can't fly yet."

"You can't? Well then, let me make you a deal. If you be my friend, I'll teach you to fly. Sound good?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes!" Then she looked at my back. "But how are you gonna do that with no wings?"

"You saw me at the meeting, didn't you?" I asked.

"I was only there at the beginning."

"Then you're gonna love this." I unfolded my massive black wings, and stood proudly.

"Ohmygoshthat'sthecoolestthingI'veever seen!" She said quickly.

"Try this on for size." I wrapped my arm around her waist, and lifted into the sky. She squealed a bit, from excitement. I landed on a cloud, and set her down.

"Best place to learn is in the sky. Wanna know how I learned?" I asked.

"How?"

"My wings are made of magic. I jumped off the castle's terrace before I even knew if I could do it. But I did, and started soarig through the sky. I wouldn't suggest following my example, though," I suggested.

"That's awesome! Now how do start?" She was clearly excited.

"Let's try this first." I magically levitated her up, and held her in the air. "Just flap your wings."

"Okay." She started flapping as fast as she could. After a few minutes, she got tired and stopped flapping. I set her down on the cloud's surface, and she collapsed.

"What was that for?" Scootaloo asked.

"That was training. If you do that every day, your wings will get stronger," I informed.

"So I have to wait until tomorrow?" She whined.

"Not if my idea works," I said. I figured my conduit powers might allow me to not only absorb a spell's energy, but it's method as well. I closed my eyes, and I searched the recesses of my mind. I soon came to a large library shelf structure. It was amazingly detailed, considering it was just a mental picture. There were only five books. All had a title on the spine. One was titled "Teleportation," another was marked "Wings," and the two others were called "Levitation," and "Acceleration Spell- incomplete." There was also one titled "Healing spell- Origin:Princess Celestia. The last two were titled: "Magic bolt- Origin: Princess Celestia," and the other was "Rejuvenation spell- Origin: Princess Luna."

I sort of mentally floated over to the last one, and picked it off the shelf. I opened it, and It clearly listed three different variations of the spell. One for Pegasi, one for unicorns, and one for normal ponies. I read to one for Pegasi, and exited my subconsciousness. I opened my eyes, and I was lying on the ground. Scootaloo was freaking out and almost hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You closed your eyes, and you fell over! Then you stopped breathing! I thought you died!"

"Jeez. I was just searching my spell library. I didn't know that would happen. Sorry for the scare," I apologized. I stood up, and prepared to use magic.

"Are you ready?" I asked the filly.

"For what?" She asked.

"Here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna do one of those flying exercises again, after I energize you with magic. Ready?"

"Let's do it!" She was obviously excited.

"Alright." I followed the spell's instructions, and formed a magical veil around Scootaloo, which was, of course, black. Everything about me was black at that point. At least I still had my dirty blonde hair.

I basically altered the form of the magic into a healing base, and sent it into Scootaloo. She shivered a little bit, but seemed all right.

"Wow! Let's go again!" She started flapping again, this time for a little longer. She eventually stopped, and I energized her again. She started beating her wings agian, and got of the ground a little bit.

"I looks like the healing spell also knits muscle after exercise," I thought. We did the same thing about thirty times, and by that point, she was managing to stay in the air for at least eight minutes.

"Oh my gosh, thanks Brad! I can hover now! Can we meet again tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. We're friends, remember?"

"Yes!" She cheered.

"Alright, I'll take us down. Where's your house?" I asked the filly.

"It's that yellow one." She pointed to a house in the town of Ponyville. I grabbed her and flew her down to the surface, and we walked to the door. I looked into the sky, and the position of the sun told me we had been at it for at least a few hours. I knocked on the door, and it was answered by two ponies. One was a stallion with an orange coat and red mane, and the other was a dark blue mare with purple mane.

"Oh, goodness, Scootaloo! We thought you got hurt when you didn't come home after school ended!" The mare said in a distressed manner.

I leaned over and whispered to Scootaloo. "Told you they cared."

"Where were you?" The stallion asked.

"Brad here was teaching me to fly! I can hover now!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Was he?" The mare gave me a little smirk. "Why don't you go color a little?" Scootaloo's mother suggested.

"Alright!" Scootaloo ran inside.

"So the princess's apprentice is teaching our daughter to fly, eh?" The stallion questioned.

"Sure am. She's doing well. I got her hovering today."

The mare's eyes started tearing up. "You did? That's... wonderful!" She started crying what I thought to be tears of happiness.

"Why's that so impressive?" I asked.

"She was diagnosed with a muscle disorder as a foal. The doctor said she would never even get off the ground. We even tried unicorn healing spells. What did you do?" The stallion asked.

"I just did a little healing magic, nothing to be proud of."

"But regular healing magic didn't work," The mare pointed out.

"I'm not a unicorn. Have you heard of conduits?" I asked.

"I have. Are you one?" The stallion asked.

"I am not just your average conduit. I'm the most powerful conduit in existence. But when I energized her for another hover run, I did feel some muscles knitting."

"You healed our daughter! My name's Raining Cloud, and this is my husband is Storm Cloud. If there is anything we can do, just let us know!" I might not like unpaid depts, but I do like it when someone else owes me something. But I don't use favors much.

"I don't need anything for me, but do me a favor for Scootaloo," I instructed.

"What?" Stormy asked.

"When I met her outside of school, nopony picked her up to go home, so she just sat on her haunches and cried, until I interjected. She told me how the both of you are barely home, and she often ends up cooking for herself. How old is she?"

"She's eight," Said Raining.

"You leave an eight year old filly home alone every day, and you expect her to be happy?" I asked.

"Well... Yes, and we buy the food, and give her all sorts of nice things," Said Stormy.

"Wow. You guys are idiots." They gawked at the insult. "For a child, most would rather be horribly poor and have their parents around all the time, than be rich with no company. Just find a way to spend more time with her, and you'll have repaid your favor." I knew this was gonna be good for the filly.

"We give you our word that we will spend more time with Scootaloo," Said Raining, "And thank you for telling us. She never showed that she was unhappy."

"Good, and thank you. I consider her to be a friend, so I care for her well-being. Have a good night." Before they could offer my thanks, I teleported away.

A/N: Hey guys! I didn't like the whole "Scootaloo's an Orphan" concept, so I just made her life lonely. Then I fixed it! Sorry if this chapter is boring, it's more of a filler. Also, I know my character already knew Spike's name, but I'm usually terrible with names.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I'm back! This chapter is going to be long. Like, really long.

Chapter 4

Next Lesson

I entered the door to Twilight's library, hopeful to learn some new spells. I had spent the night flying with Rainbow Dash, rejuvinizing us both when we got tired.

"Hey, Twilight! You home?" I called once I was inside.

"Hey Brad. What do you need?" The lavender unicorn asked, never glancing away from the conduit book. She was still reading that thing.

"Why are you still reading about conduits?" I asked.

"Because I don't know about them, and I can't stand not knowing something I know is there."

"I know how you feel. I was the same in my world," I exclaimed.

"You like to read?" She asked.

"Love it. Have a bunch of books back home. Or rather, had."

"So what are you here for?"

"I wanted to try my hand at creation magic again." I had really wanted to give it a shot, and I had an idea that involved not creating off the top of my head.

"Why do you need me?" She asked.

"I wanted somepony else to be there in case it goes horribly wrong," I exclaimed, and mentally congratulated myself for remembering to substitute. "You were the first logical decision."

"Good idea. I remembered trying to create as a filly. Nearly blew up the couch. Give it a shot."

"I have a new idea. Got any metal?" I asked.

"The iron from your last attempt is still over there on the floor," She pointed out.

"Thanks." I levitated the clump of metal across the room, and into my hand.

My new idea was something I got from Fullmetal Alchemist. If you've ever watched it, you'll probably know that a Philosopher's Stone gives an alchemist the ability to create limitless amounts of something for almost nothing. I figured that if I had the desired material in hand, I could just alter it into what I wanted.

I concentrated on the clump of iron, and analyzed it's structure. After a few minutes, I had what I needed. I placed both hands on the clump of iron, and threw all my magic into it.

My theory proved correct.

The clump was instantly transformed into the likeness of the knife in my pocket, but without the leather grip. "Sweet."

"You did it! But what are you gonna do with a knife?" Twilight asked.

"Let's change it a bit," I suggested. I took my knife out of my pocket, and pressed it to the other. I concentrated again, and transformed the two weapons. This time they became a sword in the likeness of my necklace, but sharp. The sword was plain, but unlike the inset in my necklace, the sword's was, of course, black. I liked it. I ran my finger across the blade. "Not to sharp, but I could easily cut with it if I swung hard enough."

I pressed my hands on the blade, and transformed it into a small little inch-thick cube, which I placed in my pocket. I took my bow of my shoulders. "I haven't seen any ponies freaking out about my weapons. Are they brave, or just stupid?" I asked.

"More along the lines of ignorant. Equestria has been at peace for so long, nopony's had a need for weapons," Twilight exclaimed.

"Wow. I envy you. The society is so much better here. Has there been a murder at all in the last thousand years?" I asked.

"How could you even talk about that?" She asked, stunned.

"You wanna know why? Fine, I'll tell you. My world sucks. If another country doesn't like each other they go to freakin' war. Hell, there's a murder of an innocent person every damn day. Point is, not a single being gets killed here, nothing like my world. Humans are full of malice and hate. You're lucky you got me."

Twilight was stunned. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"No need for it. It's not your fault the whole of my dimension would rather settle their problems by skipping over diplomacy."

The room was silent for a few minutes, but Twilight broke it. "Wanna go get a treat, on me?"

"Who would I be to refuse?" I said politely. I still wasn't much for the vegetarian stuff, but I was tired of magical sustainment. I hadn't eaten or slept in two days.

"Follow me then!" She trotted out the door, me following in tow.

We soon arrived at a large building on a street corner. A sign outside read "Sugarcube Corner," So I guessed it to be a dessert shop of sorts. We ventured inside, and I was immediately tackled by the pink mass of Pinkie. Jeez, she was fast. I was almost positive she was a secret unicorn, because nothing moves that fast without magic of some kind.

"Twilight! You brought Brad! Super! Now he can tell me what he wants for his super-special welcome party!" The mare was spastic.

"Er... What? I don't remember asking for any special treatment," I objected.

"Let me stop you there," Twilight interjected. "You can't stop her from doing this. She did this for me, and every single pony to move here as long as she's been here."

"So... I don't get a verdict?"

"Nope! Now whaddaya like?" She asked. She spoke past a pen in her mouth, so it was barely coherent.

"You sure I can't skip out on this? I don't like attention."

"You can't turn down a party! That would be like-" She stopped. Her tail started twitching. Quite suddenly, every thing that was alive in the room took cover under the tables, except for me, who was a bit lost.

"Don't just stand there! Take cover!" One of the customers suggested.

"Why? Her tail just twitched, It's not like it's the end of the worl-" I was cut off by a anvil crashing through the roof about an inch from my face. I fell over, unable to stand after my brush with death._ "What the hell was that!? Is this Looney fuckin' Toons?"_

A grey mare with a blonde mane popped through the ceiling. I didn't take long to realize one, or both, of her eyes was off focus. "Sorry! Bill the mail company!" She instructed.

"I know," Said a blue mare behind the counter.

"Bu- wha? How in tartarus did you know that was gonna happen?" I asked.

"It's called Pinkie sense! It tells me when something's gonna happen before it does!" The pink mare exclaimed.

"That's... Impossible! You can't predict the future!" I was stunned.

"Just... Stop. I tried to figure it out a while back, and I just got myself hurt," Twilight interjected. "The only reasonable explanation is that she's Pinkie Pie, and the laws of physics don't apply to her."

"She bypasses the laws of physics?" I asked.

"Yep. Don't question it, just go with it. You'll do better that way," Twilight suggested.

"But... Fine. Two days ago, I couldn't fly, so this is really not that odd by comparison," I observed.

"Then it's settled," Twilight decided.

"So I have to have a party?" I asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie said gleefully.

"Does it have to be big?"

"The biggest! Celestia brought you here! It has to be super-duper!" The mare exclaimed, and I might add, loudly.

"Well... Shit." As I wrote before, I can't handle attention. I damn near pass out every time I get sung the happy birthday song. "Do I have to be the guest of honor?"

"Well yeah! It can't be a party for you without talking about you! Stop trying to avoid the party!" The mare scolded.

"Ugh. Fine. Just set it up how you want." Then I had a thought. These ponies probably never heard rock music before. "Is there a pony that does music?"

"Her name's Vinyl Scratch! Her house is to the right from here!" Pinkie half yelled.

"God, can she say anything quietly?" I wondered. "Thanks!" I dashed out the door, and sprinted to the house in question. It was hard to miss. It had a large blue set of eigth noted etched on the front door. I knocked, and it was answered by a white mare with purple shades, and a mane with two colors of blue. She was a unicorn.

"Whadaya want?" She asked.

"Are you Vinyl Scratch?" I asked.

"What's it to ya, princess lapdog?" That stung. She didn't even know me.

"No need for insults. You do music?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I need you to make some for Pinkie's party."

"Are you a classic or a modern?" She asked.

I knew what she was talking about. Classical or modern music. "Both," I answered.

"Yes!" She gave a little hoof pump. "Tavi, we got a twofer!" She called into the house.

"You know I hate that name!" A refined voice from inside yelled.

"Get in here!" Vinyl ushered me inside, and I beholded a room just bursting with music. On one side of the room was a set of speakers and turn tables, which I found strange. They didn't have cars, but they had turn tables. On the other side of the room was a large cello, and several pages of sheet music for all types of instruments. A grey mare with a black mane was studying them. She had a treble clef on her flank.

"This one likes both genres!" Vinyl said.

"Really? Pleased to meet you. You nay know me as Octavia. Bradford, was it?" The grey mare was so grammatically correct. My grammar nazi mind couldn't take it.

"Right. So... Two ponies of the opposite genres living in the same house? How'd that happen?" I asked.

"Just happened. I can't explain it," Vinyl supplied.

"I haven't met anypony in this town who enjoys the artful side of music," Octavia informed.

"I'm a rare breed. I play a bit, too, if you consider a trumpet to be classical."

"I do. I have some sheet music, for the instrument, but no instrument," The grey mare said sadly.

I grinned. "Do you have any silver or brass?" I asked.

"There's a little brass broken off an old bugle, but what do you plan to do with that?" She asked.

"Just watch." I strolled over to the corner, and picked up the little clump of metal. I held it in my hands, concentrated my magic, and transformed it.

In my hands sat a perfect brass trumpet. If there was one thing I knew, it was the anatomy of a trumpet. I put the mouthpiece up to my lips and played a single note. Just a high C, nothing to gawk other being in the room did just the opposite.

"W-what? You made a trumpet out of nothing but a clump of brass!" Octavia said, pointing out the obvious.

"That was... awesome! Can you teach me?" Vinyl asked.

"I think my magic may be a bit different from yours," I told her.

"Well it works! Here, try this!" Octavia commanded. She trotted over to her piles of sheet music, and picked one up in her teeth. She tried to give it to me, but I turned her down. I had pretty much memorized the Pirates of Carribean theme.

"Let me try something else." I put the trumpet to my lips, and began. I think somewhere along the lines of my performance for the two mares, I must have unintentionally used magic, because I played it better right then than I had at any other time. You know the theme, so I know I don't have to explain it. I finished, and changed the trumpet to a little block of brass, and placed it in my pocket.

"So, yeah. I can do classical, and I know a bit about modern. Let me try something. Vinyl, do you have any guitar or percussion records?" I asked. I didn't think they would have instruments here. I was wrong.

"Heck yeah I do! I even got the individual cords!" She trotted behind the turn tables. "Wanna hear some?"

"Maybe later. I have an idea," I said. "If this works, it'll be great." My idea was to take the song I'm Not alright by Shinedown, and turn it into some thing they could both play. I couldn't actually play the guitar, but I knew the sound of that song by heart. All I had to do was have Vinyl use her drums and guitar records, and replace the bass with Octavia's cello, and it would be great. "Octavia, I need some blank sheet music."

"Why?" She asked.

"I have a bit of music to teach the both of you. It's obvious that you two have never respected the other genre, and I'm going to fix that. You're both going to play at Pinkie party."

"How is that gonna end our differences?" Octavia asked.

"Together," I added.

"No way! That fru-fru stuff is boring!" Vinyl whined.

"And I cannot stand her boisterous records!" Octavia added.

"Just hear me out. If this doesn't work, you can both buck me in the stomach. Deal?"

They both grinned. "Deal," The said simultaneously.

"Yes!" I cheered. "Octavia, I have some composing to do."

"Very well." She trotted over and retrieved the blank sheets. Vinyl levitated a pencil into my hand, and I began to write. I have never placed a cello, but what I remember writing seemed about right, after Octavia gave me a few test notes. It took a few hours, but I got it done. Bass part: complete.

"Vinyl, get ready to record. We have a song to figure out," I instructed. She placed her headphones over her ears, and i instructed her on the guitar parts. Still can't believe she had over fifty instuments I didn't think existed here. The only problem with her side was the fact that she had to remix the cords to get them in the right order, but everything turned out right. Now there was only one step left.

If you've ever heard the song, you'll know that it has a trumpet part. I'd practiced that to perfection. I had Vinyl record me playing it, and time it with the other parts she created. I know what you're thinking. "Why isn't he playing?" That's because I had another plan. I had to do vocals. Vinyls machine didn't do voice well, so I had to do it. Ordinarily, crowds would be a problem, but not this time. I seem to lose all traces of stage fright when I'm performing. It wasn't gonna be a problem. I've had a few solos in band in the past, and I can sing alright. My only fear was that the crowd would be to big for me to handle.

"What do we do now?" Octavia asked.

"Rehearse your parts. Separately I want the song to be a surprise. See ya " I said my goodbye, and teleported back the Sugarcube Corner to give Pinkie my instructions. I unwittingly teleported into the store, and knocked over a table. "Damn," I cursed as I replaced the table.

"Brad! I have your party ready! It's tonight!" Pinkie said quickly. She wasn't even startled by my sudden appearance. "She a strange one, alright."

"Great, but I need to add something. Nothing big."

"What? Cupcakes? Because I got you there!" She picked up a cupcake and basically swallowed it whole.

"Just a stage."

I expected her to be surprised, but I should have known better by now. "Okie-dokie-lokie! I'll have that up in a jiff!"

"I need a microphone, but that's it. Vinyl and Octavia are bringing their own stuff," I informed.

"You got Vinyl and Octavia to perform on the same stage?" Twilight, who was still here, asked.

"All it took was the promise that they could buck me in the gut if something went wrong."

"Jeez, Brad, nopony could do that for years. You must be pretty persuasive," Twilight observed.

"Not just a silvertounge, but I like to think I'm pretty good at emotional stuff as well."

"How so?"

"You know Scootaloo?" I asked the purple mare.

"Everypony knows Scootaloo."

"You know how her parents aren't around very much?" I asked.

"She's come to me about that. I'm not good at that stuff, so I turned her down. I felt so bad when she galloped away crying," Twilight said sadly.

"I fixed that. I found her crying and told her her that the reason her parents are gone so much is for her. I explained how they would give their lives for her if it came to that. I also convinced her parents to be home more often."

"Wow. You know you probably changed her life, you know that?" Twilight sighed. "It's too bad she'll never fly. Her parents told all the grown ponies about it. They made us promise never to tell her or any of the other fillies and colts."

"They told me about that too," I said. Then I smiled. "After I taught her to hover."

Twilight and Pinkie, who had been surprisingly silent, had their mouths hanging open. "You're lying," Twilight accused.

"Not lying. It turns out that being as powerful as I am allowed me to heal her muscles. She's a perfectly healthy Pegasus now."

"You are the cure to the most debilitating disease to Pegasi in existence!" Twilight shouted.

"It's not to impressive," I said modestly.

"Wrong! The next time I need to do medical research, I'm calling you!" Twilight praised.

"Oh, come on, I'm getting embarrassed."

"Fine, I'll stop."

"Finally! All that sad-y talk was making me sad!" Pinkie complained. She changed the subject. "The party's at eight! Be there!" She hastily shoved me out the door.

The time was nearing eight. I had spent two hours flying, and decided to check up on the entertainment. I landed outside of the apartment, and knocked. It was answered by Octavia this time. A purple barrier surrounded Vinyl's side of the room.

"What's the barrier for?" I asked.

"Soundproof. You said we shouldn't hear each other, so Vinyl set it up," The grey mare exclaimed.

"Really. Let me take it down." I walked over to the barrier, and placed my hand on it. It was absorbed into my hand. Vinyl's music could be heard now, and I turned of her tables.

"Hey, what gives?" She asked.

"The party starts soon. Octavia, come put your instrument over my the turn tables," I instructed. She gathered her sheet music, stand, and cello, and placed them near the speakers one by one.

"Get ready for a teleport." I had seen the party platform while flying, so I knew where it was. I expanded the magical veil to encompass the musical items, and I sent us to the stage. The curtains were closed.

The two musicians set up their instruments as guests were arriving. Around eight thirty, I poked my head through the curtains. More ponies than there were at the meeting were here. I gulped, and levitated the microphone in my direction. The other two had set themselves up, and I mentally prepared myself. "You got this. You sing this all the time. Just do it." I magicked the curtains aside, and the ponies started applauding by slamming their hooves on the ground.

"Mares and gentlecolts, prepare for the combined efforts of Vinyl Scratch, Octavia, and myself!" I yelled into the mic. I turned towards them, and they nodded. Vinyl turned on the metronome, and we began.  
The music played for a few seconds, then I started.

_ "All dressed uuup, in a white straight jacket, shut your mouth, no yooooou can't have it. Paaaapeeeer airplanes, open window, heeeere tooday and gooone tooomorrow!"_ The started applauding. I levitated another microphone I found in front of Octavia's cello, and turned it on.

_ "I like to stare at the sun and think about what I've done, I liie awake in my greeat escape! I like crossin' the line, slowly losin' my mind, are you okaaay, 'cause I feel fine! Maybe it's me, I'm just craaazy! Maybe I like that I'm not alright!"_ The crowd started cheering.

_ "Alllll meeesed up, aaaand sliiightly twisted. Aaam I sick, or aaaam I giifted? Paaaapeeeer airplanes, open window, heeeere tooday and gooone tooomorrow!"_ The crowd was in full cheer mode then. I quieted my voice so the others could be heard better.

_ "I like to stare at the sun and think about what I've done, I liie awake in my greeat escape! I like crossin' the line, slowly losin' my mind, are you okaaay, 'cause I feel fine! Maybe it's me, I'm just craaazy! Maybe I like that I'm not alright!_

_"Whooooaaaah, don't care if you apoplogize, I can't lie! Whoooooaaah, I can't lieeee!_

_ "I like to stare at the sun and think about what I've done, I liie awake in my greeat escape! I like crossin' the line, slowly losin' my mind, are you okaaay, 'cause I feel fine! Maybe it's me, I'm just craaazy! Maybe I like that I'm not alright! Maybe I like that I'm not alright!"_ The song ended, and the crows exploded in applause, and I almost passed out. I managed to maintain myself, and I prepared for the spell I had been figuring out myself all day.

I raised my hand to the sky, and performed a spell of my own creation. I lauched a ball of light into the air, and it exploded in midair, sendind a spectrum of colors in every direction. Fireworks.

I rapid-fired the fireworks into the air. Several gasps of atonishment were heard form the crowd, then I stopped. The crowd cheered even harder. I turned back the Vinyl and Octavia, who were grinning like mad.

"So do I need to be bucked?" I asked.

The two mares were just radiating joy. "What are ya talking about?! That was awesome!" Vinyl yelled.

"I agree! I never thought we could work together!" Octavia squealed.

"So I was right?" I asked.

"Heck yeah you were! Why didn't you tell us you were gonna sing?" Vinyl asked.

"That would have ruined the surprise," I told them. They just smiled and went to talking, effectively excluding me from the conversation. I jumped off the stage, and was immediately swarmed by the mob of ponies. I broke through, and met the faces of the princesses themselves.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Is it not alright for us to visit our apprentice?" Luna asked.

"Just surprised, that's all," I exclaimed.

"We are so proud of you, Brad." Celestia had a few tears in her eyes. I didn't understand why, until they told me. "We have been watching you. First you cure the worst disease in Pegasus history, and now you've combined the two most opposite types of music to form the amazing spectacle you just put on. And I've never seen that spell, and that means you created it!" Celestia congratulated.

"Yeah, I did. But there's one other thing you must have missed," I told her.

"What's that?" Luna asked.

"Give me an idea."

"A rose," Celestia said immediately.

"Nice choice." I reached into my pocket, and pulled out the iron cube. I pumped my magic into it, and transformed it into a rose of iron, petals, thorns, and all.

"You mastered alteration magic?" Luna asked.

"Not alteration. I just get the material of whatever I need, and I can reshape it, add on to it, or take away from it."

"That's secondary creation magic. Even Twilight hasn't mastered that so perfectly," Celestia informed.

"Sweet. Now I can brag."

"Please don't," Luna begged.

"Fine."

"You're ready for your next lesson," Celestia said blatantly.

"Wazzat?" I asked, halfway through a cupcake I had levitated from the dessert table. I remember loving it, and in the process ignoring my mentors.

"I said you are ready for the next part of your training," Celestia said irratantly.

"And that would be?"

"You need to learn about something called the Elements of Harmony. The six ponies that raised their hooves at the meeting each posses one. Go meet them, and report your findings to me. I already know about them, but this is a test of your observing ability. Now, we must leave. Farewell, my apprentice." Luna gave those lengthy instructions, and the both teleported away.

"Hey, Brad!" I heard Rainbow Dash from behind me. She was accompanied by Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, and the orange mare I still didn't know the name of. "That was awesome!" Dash congratulated.

"Thanks, I guess. I've never sung in front of a crowd before, so I think it went right," I said. Jeez, I was to modest for my own good.

"Bradley, you can't say that!" Pinkie interjected with that stupid version of my name. "That was super!"

"Yes, Bradford, it was quite energizing," Rarity said.

"It was a bit loud for me, bit still good," Fluttershy said quietly. I hadn't seen her since the meeting.

Now the orange mare spoke. "Ah just cahn't believe ya'll got those two music ponies to pe'form tagether!" Her accent was terrible, but it looked like I would have to deal wtih it. "Ah don't think we've been properly introduced! Ma name's Jackie Apple, but ya'll can call me Applejack!"

"You already know my name, but pleased to meet you," I replied.

"What were the princesses here for?" Twilight asked.

"I just got my next assignment."

"Well don't leave us hanging! What is it?" Dash asked.

"Apparently it's my job to study the, Elements of Harmony, were they? I have to learn something from each of you, who apparently each have one."

"That'll be fun! Who ya gonna hang out with first?" Pinkie asked.

"I personally don't care to much, so can you, like, decide it amongst yourselves?" I hated decisions.

"I'll take him!" Twilight blurted out. I hoped that decided it, because I knew her best of all.

"Not so fast, pard'ner. Ah haven't had a chance to show him the legendary Apple family hospitality!" Applejack objected.

"He still hasn't finished flight training!" Rainbow interjected. That one hurt. "I fly just fine!" I thought.

"Um... The animals like him, so he can come with me, if it's not to much trouble," Fluttershy squeaked. I barely heard her.

"He's funny!" Pinkie shouted. I guess she couldn't come up with anything better.

"I would love to design more clothes for his... Unique form," Rarity suggested. Now that one I was okay with. Her designs are softer than clouds.

They started bickering somewhat more loudly now. I couldn't believe they were fighting over me; they seemed to be such good friends. Besides, I was nothing special. They argument started escalating, and I'd had enough. "Jesus, stop arguing!" I shouted. The group went silent. "I'm not special. Besides, it's not like any arrangements made are permanent. I don't need to sleep, so I don't need living arrangements. Stop arguing already. If I try, I can probably visit all of you in one day. Sound fair?"

The six mares seemed to be thinking it over, then all nodded in unison. "Fantastic. Twilight, I'll go with you first, because you probably know the most about these "Elements of Harmony."

"Yes!" Twilight cheered. "Can we leave now?" She asked. I'm still not sure why they were so excited about me. Maybe it was my magical aura, giving off some sort of tempting feeling, or something like that. Meh.

"Sure, whatever. Don't do the teleport though; I still need some practice," I said. I wasn't lying. I didn't entirely trust my teleports yet, and I wanted to get better, as to avoid, you know, blowing a hole in the wall. Again. "Sorry, guys," I said to the group, "Catch ya later!" I formed a veil around me and Twilight, and teleported us to the library. I obviously scared Spike upon re-entry, because he gave a small, startled, scream and dropped the gem he was eating.

"Twilight! What are ya doing back so soon?" The drake asked.

"Brad got an assignment to study the Elements of Harmony, so me and the others are gonna help!" Twilight said, then turned to me. "First lesson. We don't just wield the Elements. We are the Elements."

"Okay, what? How can you both weld and be something?" I was confused.

"There was this time where me and my friends had to save the world from being cloaked in eternal darkness, but the only thing that matters is the end. The one trying to do that was Nightmare Moon, the evil side of Luna. It sort of developed when Luna got angry at the ponies for not enjoying her night, but instead sleeping through it. She went mad, an evil form taking hold on her mind, then her body. She waged war on Celestia, Celestia won, and banished her to the moon."

"The freakin' moon? How'd she live?" I asked. Apparently alicorns don't need to breathe.

"Tartarus if I know. All I know is that she was there for a thousand years, and she broke free a while back. She captured Celestia, and made the world dark. My and my friends went to the old Canterlot castle, and retrieved the Elements. Or we would have, but Nightmare Moon... She broke them. The energies flowed into the most suitable conduits, which were me and my friends. Fluttershy got kindness, you can guess why. Rainbow Dash got loyalty, and Applejack got honesty. Pinkie got laughter, no surprise there, and Rarity got generosity I got the last, and most powerful, Element of magic. We purified the evil spirit from Luna's mind, and she took her rightful place as co-ruler of Equestria. Any questions?"

"Just one. Thinking logically here, was it necessarily the best idea to put the worst threat to society in a place of power? So many things could go wrong."

"No, we put safety measures around that. All the Elements are kept here. Look." She pointed to a glass case with five gold necklaces, and one crown.

"Those? I just thought you had a jewelry problem," I said. Kind of cruel in retrospect.

"Nope! We can channel the highest level of purification magic with them, as long as all six wielders are willing."

"So let me get this straight. You keep the most powerful artifacts in history in the middle of a library? Somepony could steal them!" My grammar switch was getting more consistent.

"The case is magically locked, and the glass is impenetrable. Only me or the princesses can unlock it."

"Then I guess that's alright, but still..."

"It's fine." She levitated a book off the shelves, and placed it on the desk. "Now that we're finished with that lesson, we have to get to what I need to teach you: spell control."

"What? School? I thought I was done with that after I was sent here! I think the ten years I went through was enough!"

"Ten years? Humans must be smart. We don't spend near that much time in school. We only do five when we hit eight, then we go about our lives when we become teens. It's been five years since I graduated. I'm eighteen now."

"Only eighteen? You're four damn years older than me, and I hadn't even finished school. I still had three years left."

"Wow, you're older than you look. You're voice is way too deep to be that young. And you're almost as tall as an alicorn! Well, not really. Bit shorter than Luna, but still!"

"Believe it. I was considered massive back home. It's even worse now."

"Wow. You humans are weird." She flipped open the book. "Shall we start now?"

"You can, but I won't be here. I'm just gonna stop learning from books, and just create my own," I exclaimed. I was that confident.

"You can't just make spells willy-nilly! You'll blow something up!" The mare scolded.

"Too late. I misfired a teleport, and took out a wall in the castle."

"You took out a wall?"

"Yep."

"In the castle?"

"An nopony got mad?"

"Nope. I don't think they knew it was me."

"Wow, you got lucky," Congratulation Twilight.

"Yes I did. And why can't I make spells? I made this one." I demonstrated by launching a mini firework out of my finger. It exploded in a shade of red.

"I say you got lucky," Twilight bellitled. "You're still a beginner, and I don't want my colleague to hurt himself. You're the only one to compare with me besides the princesses since I discovered my talent for magic."

"Funny thing about that," I said.

"About what?"

"Matching skills with you. The thing is, I'm not your average conduit. I'm unique even among them."

"How so?" The mare asked.

"I don't just store magic. I absorb it and add it to my magical strength, and as long as I'm in place like this, with magic practically making up the air, my power will slowly rise, even if a miniscule level at a time. So, if I keep absorbing magic, I'll be even more powerful than than both princesses in about five years."

Twilight was slack jawed. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies," I suggested mockingly.

She closed her mouth, and spoke, sort of. "I... Bu... Wha?"

"Sorry for informing you that I'm going to be the most powerful being in Equestria. It was only a matter of time before you figured it out, so I figured I might as well tell you now. Also, you may want to know that any spell cast on me, I can use."

"Uh... What?" Twilight said in dumbfounded manner.

"Still speechless? I'll be over there trying to create a spell against your wishes, so let me know when you can talk again," I advised.

That snapped her back. "Oh no you won't! You might hurt yourself!"

"Listen. You might know more about magic than me, but I have just as much potential as you. If you hadn't attempted the teleport spell, would you be able to do it now?" I was a bit frustrated with her.

"Well, no, but-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare say one more word of contradiction. If you hadn't taken the risk of your first teleport, you wouldn't be doing them now. And you wanna know what happened the first time I tried my firework spell?"

"What?" She said quietly.

"I set my damn hair on fire! But you know what? Even after I had to dump my damn head in a goddamn lake, I tried again! And if I hadn't, I wouldn't have been able to do what I did at the end of the show! Moral of the story, if you don't take a few risks now and then, you'll never get anywhere!" I was yelling slightly by the end of my rant.

Twilight had an apologetic look on her face. A tear was running down her cheek. "Damn," I thought. "I never meant for it to go this far."

"Sorry. It's just, that if you don't push yourself to the limit, you won't ever know what you can truly do. I mean, look at your rulers. Do you think they were fully confident to raise the moon and sun the first time?"

"No," Twilight said.

"Now do you see why you should let me try?"

"I do now. Thanks. I have something to do, but first, take this," She said, levitating a book off the shelf. She put it in my hands. The spine read "Advanced Spell Creation."

"Thanks,' I smiled.

"You're welcome. Just don't burn the place down while I'm upstairs, alright?"

"Alright." She trotted up the stairs. That was four ponies who's perspectives on life I'd changed by then. I seemed to have that effect on people.

"Now, let's see what this book has to say." I opened it, and began reading. It wasn't a long read, but I still won't bore you with the details. After about an hour, I had finished the book. Twilight still hadn't come down, so I went up to check on her. She had fallen asleep on the floor, next to a letter, ink pot, and quill. I levitated her into the air, and put her in her bed. "Looks like she was writing to the princess. God, this is rude, but I guess she's my mentor too."

I began to read. "Dear Princess Celestia. My colleague, Brad, has just remodeled my perspective on life. He wanted to create a spell, and I told him no because I assumed it was to dangerous. He then began to tell me about how he created his firework spell, and it turns out he set his "Hair," on fire. I guess hair is like a mane for humans. But even though he got hurt, he still tried again, and perfected it until he had made the spectacle at the show. Then he explained that if I hadn't taken the risk of my first teleport, I wouldn't be doing them now. The point is, he taught me that sometimes you have to take risks to get somewhere in life.

Your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle.

By the time I had finished, I was so full of pride I almost burst. "Apparently she was so moved by my little rant, that she decided to write our mentor."

I took a glance back at Twilight, who was sleeping peacefully. I set the letter back on the ground. I would have asked Spike where the nearest post office was, but he was asleep in the basket by the bed. I went back downstairs, and began to work on my latest spell. You won't know about that yet, though. Have to maintain some suspense while I write this.

A/N: I think I may have destroyed the fourth wall with the last sentence. Then again, I'm telling the story, so I can do that. I wish I could put events similar to the season 3 finale in this, but that would contradict the original plan of the story. Also, it has been brought to my attention that all the thoughts, upon document transfer, stopped being italicized. also, i keep having to indent each paragraph individually when I copy-and-paste a document, so someone help me with that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'll be revealing the new spell during this chapter, in case any of you were wondering.

Chapter 5

Magic, Magic Everywhere

Twilight was taking slow steps down the stairs, as she had just woken up. "How long have you been up?" She asked when she reached the table I was standing at. Papers were everywhere, and about thirty books were on the table.

"I don't need to sleep, remember? And because if that, I have perfected my first spell!"

"Already? What does it do?" She asked.

"We might have to step outside for that. Also, I need a target. It's combat related," I explained.

"I know just the place. Let me." Twilight's horn glowed, and we were transported to an open field. A few large boulders were scattered around. "Will these do?"

"I don't know. I haven't tested the spell yet, so I don't know how much power it has, but we're about to find out." The spell, which was destructive in the foremost sense of the word, was basically a beam of pain, metaphorically. It wasn't, like, condensed pain or anything.

"What's it do?" Twilight asked.

"You'll see." I placed my palms end to end, Dragonball style. I stuck both arms straight out, but stopped. Every technique needed a name. I thought for a few seconds. I didn't want to call it Kamehameha, so I made something up. I thought it sounded dramatic enough. And with my black clothing, I was gonna look like a badass.

I pointed my palms to the sky, and shouted out what I had named the technique. I had named it knowing full well knowing the beam would be black, just like every other spell I cast. "LUNAR BLITZ!"

The amount of power I had put into the spell was obviously more than I needed. A night-black beam if energy shot from my hands, straight into the sky. It was wider than a freakin' turret on the castle. _"I hope I didn't kill anything." _

I managed to keep it going for about thirty more seconds before I got tired. I realized then that I could experience magical exhaustion, in contradiction to what Celestia said. I could add power to mine, yes, but I was a bit more like a unicorn than most conduits.

Twilight had fallen to the ground in sheer amazement. I guess it was a bit much, but I thought it was awesome. I helped her up. "So how was it?" I asked.

"It was something, to say in the least. Was it just for show, or does it actually do something?" She asked.

"Should, at least that's how I designed it. It should be able to put a hole in a mountain with enough power."

"Please, don't. I prefer my mountains without holes."

"Spoilsport," I muttered as a joke. "Now do you see what happens when you take risks?"

"I did last night."

"Good. That's four ponies I've changed," I self-congratulated.

A shout was heard in the distance. "Hey, Guys!" We turned to see Dash, flying towards us at high speeds. She landed, and frowned. "Was the heck was that? I saw It all the way from Ponyville! The whole town thought the world was exploding!"

"That... Was Brad," Twilight informed.

Dash looked at me, slack jawed. "You did that?"

"Yep. I'm still afraid it killed something."

"That... Was... Awesome!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Twilight, just curious, but how far away we from Ponyville?" I asked.

"About ten miles," She replied.

"And you saw it from town?" I asked Dash.

"Clearer than the sun!" Dash said.

"Damn. Put a bit too much power into it. Lucky I wasn't closer."

A look of realization was dawned by Dash. "Oh, crap. You have to explain to the entire town that it was you. Some of them were packing suitcases, yelling about the apocalypse."

"Shit. Let's go." I formed a veil around us, and sent us back to town square. We arrived safely, but any confidence I had was shattered when I witnessed the tow in panic. Fruit stands were knocked over, and ponies were screaming about doom. I had to fix my mistake, but yelling wasn't working. So I did something stupid.

I invented another spell.

The new spell was designed to amplify my voice, but I wasn't sure if it would work. I created my wings, and soared into the sky. I concentrated a fair bit of power on my lungs, mouth, and vocal cords, then yelled again.

"STOP!" I shouted. It was like booming thunder. Not a single pony kept running, but instead looked up to me. I quieted my voice a bit, but it was still tremendously loud. "I what's going on, about the apocalypse and all that, but really, you all scare to easily. That was only me, practicing my new spell. No need for panic."

"What in Tartarus is a spell like that for!" A voice in the crowd shouted.

"Listen. It was just a test. Go back to your lives."

The crowd seemed to be sighing a bit, but they all looked up and nodded.

"Good," I boomed, then quieted my voice. I landed, and put away my wings. The streets were already cleared.

"When did you learn that?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't. I made it up."

"You used an untested spell in a populated area?" Twilight asked.

"Sure did. And if you go on about bad decisions, I'm gonna teleport," I threatened.

"Fine, no lecture this time," Twilight agreed.

"You just keep getting awesomer!" Rainbow dash congratulated, but the mutilation of the art of grammar in that sentence drove me mad. I decided not to correct her on it.

"Thanks, but I need some food. The only thing I've eaten since I got here was a cupcake at the party. I don't actually need to eat, but the taste is nice."

"To Sugarcube Corner!" Rainbow Dash cried. I didn't feel like a teleport, so we walked.

We walked through the door, and, once again, I was tackled by the pink form of Pinkie. "Bradley! How'd ya make your voice all loud like that?" She asked.

"Jesus, Pinkie, ask the questions before you tackle somepony," I said, getting back up. "I used magic."

"That's super! The rest of the gang's here too, just in case ya wanted to know!" The mare practically teleported into the kitchen, she moved so fast. I looked to my left, and the other three mares who wielded the Elements. I ordered a cookie, and sat down on the floor next to them.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Other than you causing mass panic, not a great deal," Rarity replied.

"Yeah, sorry about that. At least I didn't aim at the mountain, right?"

"Oh, yes, because not aiming at the mountain makes up for everything," Rarity scolded.

"Jeez, I said I was sorry. What, can't except that I'm now a force of mass destruction?" In retrospect, that wasn't the best choice of words.

"I'm sorry, but that doesn't set you very high on charisma," Fluttershy said quietly.

"I know... But you gotta admit, it was cool."

"Ya'll gotta admit, it was mighty spectacular," Applejack interjected.

"Finally, one of you agrees!" I sighed. The cookie I ordered was brought to me, and I ate it quickly. I had decided who was next on the list for my assignment. "So where's Pinkie? I think I'll learn from her next." The group gave a frustrated sigh. Still don't understand why they wanted to hang with me so much.

"Here I am!" Pinkie said, popping out of a potted plant. I scooted away. I was somewhat afraid of her. She had powers no one could ever hope to possess. "Whaddaya wanna learn?" She asked.

"Anything in mind?" I asked.

"Well, I know the name of everypony in Ponyville! You could learn that!" I had a good memory, so I figured why the hell not.

"Alright, where do we start?" I asked.

"Come with me," She said, in a deep voice. It scared me.

I followed her up the stairs into her room, and surprise, every damn thing in there was pink. _"Whoa, pink overload." _

"Here's how we're gonna do it!" She had laid out a photo album. "This had all the ponies in Ponyville, and their names! We're gonna try and memorize it!" She commanded. It was obvious she wanted me to learn, and it seemed to be impossible to get out of this now.

"Ugh. Fine. Give me an hour, then come back. I'll have finished reading it by then."

"Okie-dokie-lokie! She galloped out the door, leaving me to my new assignment. Thing is, I have a weird thing. I have a photographic memory, but only when it comes to words. I can pretty much remember anything I've ever read, including pictures, but not scenery, or words. I began reading.

"Are ya done yet?" Pinkie asked, stepping into the room. I closed the book, and stood up.

"Just finished. How are you gonna quiz me?" I asked.

"With this," She said, and took a book of the shelf. I opened it. It was the same album, but without names.

"Alright then. Here we go."

"Yep!" She pointed to a red stallion with an apple cutie mark.

"Big Macintosh," I said, unfazed. She pointed to a little white filly with a purple and pink mane. "Sweetie Belle." Before long, I had named every single pony in the book flawlessly.

"Wow! I've never met anypony else who can do that!" Pinkie congratulated.

"What can I say? I'm not normal," I replied.

"Then I guess we're done! Bye!" She ran out the door. I guess I didn't feel up to stairs, because I opened the window, and jumped. I unfurled my wings, and soared off towards the apple farm, my next destination.

I spotted Applejack from the sky, who was hard at work kicking trees. I landed next to her, and put away my wings. "Sup," I greeted.

"Howdy. Ah take it your here for tha' assignment?" She assumed correctly.

"Nailed it."

"Well the only thing Ah can teach ya is farmin'. Ya up fer it?" She asked.

"Why not?" I replied. "I've been to an apple orchard before. I can pick an apple."

"That might be how you hu-mans do it, but yur gonna learn the Apple Family way. Watch and learn," She said. She reared up on her forelegs, and delivered a strong kick to the tree. The apples on it's branches fell off, and landed in the surrounding baskets. "Give it a try. There's some baskets set up over there." She pointed her hoof towards a nearby tree.

It looked like a sturdy tree, and apparently, I had to freakin' kick it. "Alright. Here I go." I said.

"Get to it," Applejack commanded. I strolled over to the tree, and prepared for the kick. I lifted my foot, and struck the tree. Absolutely fucking nothing happened.

That was when I got my bad idea.

_"I wonder what would happen if I just tweak the muscle a bit."_ God, that was a bad idea. Meh. Hindsight's 20/20. I concentrated a fair bit of magic into my right leg, and struck again. That was where it was apparent it was a bad idea.

The tree practically vibrated when I kicked it. Yes, the apples fell off the braches. The only problem with that was that the biggest fucking limb on the tree decided to come down with 'em. An anything but inaudible crack was heard, and the branch came down.

Right on top of my goddamn head.

The branch probably put a dent in my skull, it hit so hard. I looked to my left, and saw Applejack galloping in my direction. "What in Tartarus happened? Ah' heard that crack from across the orchard!"

"It's nothing. The branch just hit me in the head. I'm fine," I said. But I was lying. My vision was a bit blurred, and I may have been concussed.

"Yur not "fine," Yur not even standing up straight! We need to get you back to the house!" She tried to get closer to help me back, but I my vision was barely working. I think one of my eyes may have been knocked out of place, it hurt so bad.

"Shit," I said, falling to the ground. My vision was getting darker, and I think I was unconscious, but I'm still not sure. The world went dark.

I awoke lying in an old-fashioned house, on a couch. I guessed it was the Apple family house, because there was a family of four in the room with me.

_"This is the third damn time I've been unconscious since I got here! Am I cursed?"_ I tried to stand up, but Applejack stopped me.

"Not so fast, pard'ner. Granny thinks that branch gave ya a concussion. Yur gonna lie there for a bit," She commanded.

"Eeyup," Macintosh agreed. Glad I knew all of their names.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Six hours. And Ah' think there's somethin' ya might wanna know. Ya kinda started glowing around hour five. Ya stopped, then ya woke up," Applejack informed.

_ "Fantastic. Now my magic has a mind of it's own." _

"We were all worried! How's ya hit tha tree hard enough to crack a branch?" Applebloom asked.

"Just natural talent, I guess," I lied. I didn't think they had to know I used magic.

"Well, anyway, ya gotta stay here 'till Ah says ya can leave," Said Granny.

"Sorry, but I'm done here. I gotta go to my next lesson." I enveloped myself in a magical glow, and healed any injuries caused by the branch. I leapt off the couch, and tried to walk out, but was stopped by a voice in my head.

Applejack's voice.

_ "Weird guy. Ah guess he just thinks he's all right."_ It was her voice. In my head.

_ "Ah hope nopony knows Ah cracked the branch a bit when me an' Scootaloo landed on it tryin' for a skydivin' cutie mark."_ Now it was Applebloom's voice.

"You did what skydiving?" I turned and asked the filly.

"Ah wasn't skydiving! That's stupid!" She replied. Then it dawned on me. The impact had unlocked something new in my magical abilities.

I could now freakin' hear thought.

_ "My god. How do I stop this?"_ I asked myself.

_"How did he know?"_ Applebloom thought.

"Oh my god. Stop this!" I cut off all power transfer, but they kept coming. I was unintentionally invading anyone's most personal sanctum, their own mind.

_ "Ah better see what's going on,"_ Thought Applejack. "What's wrong, Brad? Ya alright?" She asked.

"I have to leave!" I shouted. I ran out the door, spread my wings, and took off. I sped away at top speed, determined to stop the barrage of thoughts entering my mind. They stopped when I reached around five hundred feet in the air. I decided the most logical decision was to talk to Twilight. "She probably knows the most about stuff like this." I teleported to the library.

"Twilight!" I yelled upon re-entry.

_"What's got him so high strung?"_ Twilight thought.

"What's got me so high-strung?!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?" She asked._ "How did he know I thought that?"_

"Because I took a hit on the farm, and it unlocked some sort of power in my magic! I can hear thoughts now!" I was a bit frantic.

"Then what am I thinking now?" She asked.

I paused. "How stupid I sound right now."

"Oh Celestia, you're not lying. How do we deal with this?" She asked. "Have you tried cutting off magic flow?" She suggested.

"Didn't work."

"Hmmmm... Hit your head really hard?" She suggested.

"To stop the barrage of personal thoughts, I'll try anything." I picked up a book, and repeatedly slammed it into my face.

"Stop! I was kidding!" Twilight revealed.

"I'm just desperate." The thoughts were louder now.

"Any more ideas?" She asked.

"Just one. Hold on." I concentrated, and closed my eyes. I entered my mind's library again. I probably looked dead on the outside, but I didn't care. I checked on the library, only to find the only knew additions were the firework spell, Lunar Blitz, and the voice magnifier. "Crap."

But a door was at the end of the shelves, one that hadn't been there before. It was marked: _"Special- do not enter." _

_ "Bullshit. It's my mind, I do what I want."_ I walked to the door, and turned the handle. Yes, there were more shelves here, but these ones were fucking full. End to end. None had labels. "Are these all the abilities I have yet to discover?" I would have wondered further, but the book I needed was directly to my right. One was marked _"Mind Link- One-Way,"_ and the other was marked _"Mind Link- Two way."_

It appeared to me as if I was using the one way, because it didn't seem like they could hear me. I opened it, and found the counter-spell. _"Success!"_ Just for the heck of it, I read the other one. It was a spell for mental communication. Sweet. I exited my mind, and performed the counter spell. The onslaught of thoughts stopped coming.

"Thank god!" I sighed. I looked to Twilight, who was freaking out next to me. "Let me guess. Fell to the floor and stopped breathing?"

She nodded. "Figured. That happens when I visit my mental library." I stood up. I had one thing to try. "Be right with you," I said. I had to contact Celestia, and I had just the way in mind.

I pictured Celestia, and sent out the two-way mind link. I heard a little click. The spell had been set. "Celestia?" I thought.

_ "Brad? Is that you?"_ I heard in response.

_ "You bet. I can read minds now, not to mention send thoughts out. I just thought I'd give you a report. Did you get Twilight's letter?" _

_ "I did. You're really fixing things up down there." _

_ "Thanks. Anyway, Twilight explained the Elements in detail, so now I just have to learn something from each of them. So far, I created giant death ray with Twilight's help,"_ I thought.

_ "That was you? The whole city of Canterlot thought the apocalypse started." _

_ "Yeah, I dealt with the same thing here. I took care of it with a little megaphone spell, though. Anyway, I also memorized the names of all the ponies in town with Pinkie's help, and Applejack taught me how to kick a tree. That was when a branch fell and hit me in the head. Gave me a concussion, but I think it unlocked this power." _

_"Well, upsides and downsides. Meet me in the castle after you learn from the other three. You don't need to visit Rainbow Dash; you already got flight training from her. Goodbye,"_ Celestia thought. I silenced the mental link, and came back to reality. Deciding to visit Fluttershy, I waved goodbye to Twilight, and teleported to her little home. She was feeding Angel.

"Oh, hello Brad. Here for a lesson?" She assumed.

"Yes, and I just had an idea. Hold on a second." My plan was to tweak the mind spell a bit, with animals in mind. I activated it, but instead made the transfer appear from the animal instead of in my mind, and appear to be vocal rather than a thought. I activated it, and tested it. "Hey, Angel, what's up?" I asked the bunny.

To my surprise, it worked. "I'm fine, but Fluttershy's the only one who can understand me, so it doesn't matter what I say."

"I beg to differ, little guy. Bit of magic goes a long way." God, you haven't lived until you've seen how funny astonishment looks on a rabbit's face.

"You can understand animals now too?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep. No point in not using a mind- reading spell, so I made a little variation. I can talk to animals now."

"That's great! Now somepony can help me with them!" Fluttershy cheered quietly.

"I can, and we can consider that the lesson,' I said. Two for one.

"Then come outside," She said. She set Angel down, but I picked him up, and set him on my shoulder. He nuzzled my ear a bit. Still motherfuckin' adorable.

"Can you go feed the chickens?" She asked.

"Oh god, no." I've said this before, but I had been traumatized by chicken as a child.

"Oh, right, chickens don't like you. Then I'll do that, and you feed the birds. Sound good?" She asked.

"Much better. Where's the feed?" I asked. She pointed to a bag of feed in the corner of the fence, and entered the horror-haven known as the chicken coop. I picked up the already-open bag of feed, set a few seeds in my hands, and placed them on the ground. It was swarmed by the birds, and I heard their words of thanks. I continued laying out seed until every bird had gotten some.

Except one.

It was the most graceful bird I'd ever seen. A beautiful, massive raven hovered above the cottage, just floating there. I held out some more bird seed, and called up to it. "Hey! I won't hurt you!"

"Very well," The raven said. It's voice was female. It landed on the arm of my black cloak, and began eating the seed.

"Are you a solitary one?" I asked.

"Usually. I just found the black clothing you wear so very... Alluring," She complimented. She finished the seed, and was about to take off. I stopped her.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"You may call me Ravena. And you?" She asked.

"Bradford." The raven was probably the most graceful creature I had ever seen. But something about the bird seemed... Unusual. I tried to activate the mind link spell to figure it out, and I did, but I was stopped by a brick wall protecting her thoughts.

"You can't read me, human," She said condescendingly.

"Two things. How did you know I was trying to read your mind?" I asked.

"I'm no normal raven."

"And second. You know about humans?"

"A great deal, but that is for another time. Until I see fit to tell you, I will test you constantly. One thing you may know. The only reason I linger with Miss Fluttershy, is because she was the only one who could communicate with me. Now that you have come, that had changed." Ravena appeared to pause in thought. "I have a proposition for you."

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you know about the concept of "Familiars?" She asked.

"I am. Mystical animal companions of magi, right?" I still couldn't believe how much being a fantasy nerd was helping me in this world.

"I wish to become so," Ravena said outright.

"You want to be my familiar?" I asked.

"Indeed."

"Thank you for this honor. I'm happy it's you. You're the most relatable one I've spoken to since I arrived here."

"I would think Luna would be the closest considering your positive feeling about darkness."

"She's my mentor. I always like learning things, but you're my friend," I said.

"True, but I will not just be a companion or a friend, but I will be training you as well. Your powers as conduit have not near been realized."

"How did you-"

"Know?" She completed my sentence. "I see all, Brad. You are no normal conduit, either. The last one I trained died halfway through, and I'm hoping you will fare better."

"Died?" I gulped.

"Magical overload. But you have no limit to the amount of magic you can absorb, so you should do fine. Besides, you'll probably die regardless if you don't accept my training, so you've got nothing to lose."

"Jesus, what are you talking about? Can you see the freakin' future or something?" I asked.

The raven chuckled. "No, but I have learned to rely on my hunches. Come, you must finish your assignment, so we can begin."

"Hey, Brad, did you finish with the birds?" I heard Fluttershy ask.

"Yeah! But can you come over here? I need to ask you something," I said.

"Sure, what do you-" She cut herself off. "Lady Ravena!" Fluttershy squeaked. She bowed, then smiled apologetically.

"Lady Ravena?" I asked.

"Indeed. I am no mere bird, Bradford. I am the Raven Queen. You have royalty at your side now."

"At his side? What's that mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Bradford is my new companion, and I will be leaving with him. Understood" Ravena commanded.

"Y-yes! Oh Brad, you're so lucky! Lady Ravena never interacted with anypony but me, and now she's your familiar!"

"I have only interacted with you because you can understand the fact that I am Royalty."

"Yes, mistress. Be on your way," Fluttershy stepped to the side. She bowed as we made our departure.

When we were a decent distance away from the cottage, Ravena spoke. "Don't just stand there. Use your wings, it's faster than walking." She took off from my shoulder, and I spread my wings. I took off in addition, and she led me into the sky. "Now, if I'm correct, Miss Rarity is the only one left on the list. Shall we?"

"To the Carousel Boutique!" I shouted, then took off in it's direction. I left Ravena behind, but she overtook me in seconds.

"Come now, you're going to have to do better than that to be my companion," Ravena mocked.

"Oh, come on!" I complained, and tried to catch up. But no matter how fast I went, she always stayed a solid three feet in front of me.

We landed in the front yard of the clothing store. I was winded, but Ravena was fine, and she landed on my shoulder. "That was good. Your dimension has produced a good one. Too bad it's gone," She said.

"How did you-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I told you, I know all that has happened, and everything about you."

"Fine. Let's just go inside," I said, pushing open the door. I stepped inside to behold the damn biggest damn diamond I'd ever seen. It was like, as big as a damn tire.

"Hello, Bradford! Oh so nice to see you! Can you help me with something?" She asked.

"What is it?" I asked. Ravena cawed at her, for some reason.

"Can you assist me in reshaping this gem? Twilight told me you could alter the forms of things," She informed.

"I can. I just need a small chuck of it in return," I told her. I had an idea. My iron cube was nice, but diamond was the hardest substance that came naturally.

"Sure, just change it into the shape of a heart!"

"Flat or three dimensional?"

"Three dimensional," She instructed.

"Alright." I placed my hands on the surface of the gemstone, and changed it. A small inch wide cube fell off, and soon, al flawless heart stood where the diamond was.

"Thank you so much! I couldn't believe I found such a large diamond, and you just made it even better!"

"Don't mention it. I just need a quick lesson on something, and I'll be on my way," I said, slipping the diamond cube into my pocket along with the brass and iron ones.

"Are you willing to learn a gem-tracking spell?" She asked.

"Sounds like fun, how's it done?"

"Just focus on the gem you want to find, and concentrate your magic on it."

"Sound easy enough." I concentrated on the structure of an emerald, and sent magic into the image. Before I knew it, I received a signal from the drawer, and Rarity informed me there was in fact an emerald inside it.

"Great. I'll be on my way, then," I said as I walked out the door. "Come, on Ravena," I called. My familiar landed on my shoulder, and I was on my way.

I spread my wings, and took off, Ravena still ahead of me. I landed on a cloud, and established a mental link with Celestia once again._ "You there?"_ I asked.

_ "I am. I take it you finished your last two lessons?"_ Celestia replied.

_ "Yep, Rarity taught me a gem-seeking spell, and I fed the birds at Fluttershy's. Which reminds me, I have somepony, or rather, someraven, who I want you to meet."_ I extended to mental link to Ravena. _"Say hi, Ravena."_

_ "Ah, Ravena. How have you been?"_ Celestia asked.

_ "I'm fine. But the bigger news is that your student is now my companion. I proposed to be his familiar, and he excepted. I'll be training him as well." _

_ "Wait, you two know each other?"_ I asked.

_ "Ravena, you didn't tell him?"_ Celestia asked.

_ "I thought it would be better to inform him of the factor besides my crown ship when, and if, he finishes his training. As a sort of reward." _

_"That's cruel. Now he'll be in suspense!" _

_ "Hello? I'm here too,"_ I complained.

_ "Oh, yes, Bradford, your next mission is to go with Ravena on her training expedition. Understood?"_ Celestia ordered.

_ "Alright. I just have to tell everpony that I'm going. Don't want then to freak. I'm gonna disable the link now."_

_ "Alright. Farewell."_ I removed the mental link, and dove off the cloud, my familiar in tow. She apparently decided not to shame me this time.

I landed outside Twilight's library, and removed my wings. I stepped inside, and shouted my arrival. "Twilight! I need some help!"

"What is it?" She asked, taking her nose out of the conduit book.

"I can't believe you're still reading that."

"I like to know about the ponies I associate with!"

"Not a pony, but that doesn't matter. Can you tell the others to meet here? I have an announcement to make."

"Sure, but why the urgency?" She asked.

"You'll know, but first tell them to meet me here in six hours. I need to make some last-minute preparation."

"Alright, whatever you say," She complied, trotting out the door.

"Alright, here we go," I established another mental link with Celestia.

_"Yes?"_ Celestia answered.

_ "I was wondering if I could get something from you before I left. I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I wanna thank the mares that were so hospitable."_

_ "Sure, anything for my student, what do you need?"_ Celestia asked.

_ "Before I ask, Ravena, how long will I be in training?"_ I added her to the mental link.

_"I cannot say. The last pony I took under my wing disintegrated in about eight months, and assuming he makes it past that point, the training should last about one year." _

_ "That's long enough. Celestia, I want to get some gifts for my new friends." _

_ "Alright, just give me the instruction." _

A/N: Hey guys! In case you were wondering, I got the name Ravena the raven queen from my years of D and D. Sorry if i'm speeding this along to much. Also, I have some bad news. I am getting a C in biology, so my parents have restricted my Internet access, which means the updates will be even slower than they have been until I get that back up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ello! This that whole "training montage" chapter. Just thought you might want to know.

Chapter 6

Avians Sure Can Drink

I looked out the window to behold the six mares returning to the library, conversing. I was excited. I had been given ideas from the princess. _"They're gonna love this!"_ I thought.

"So then I bucked him right in the shin," I heard Dash say as they entered the library. "Hey! I had to stop my flight practice for this! What is it?" She complained.

"Trust me. You're gonna be glad you stopped training for this. Sit down, this could take a bit," I motioned to the table.

The girls, or mares, nodded and sat on their haunches. "Alright, I have an important announcement. I'm leaving."

Surprised looks filled the room, and I resumed, after I got the complaints.

"What!?" They all shouted in surprise.

"We like ya at tha' orchard!" Applejack exclaimed.

"The animals love you!" Said Fluttershy.

"Cake!" Pinkie shouted.

"You have such a unique form!" Rarity complained.

"You're my rival!" Twilight said.

"I still need a flying buddy!" Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I know you all still have uses for me, but to make up for it, I got you all a little something each." That got their attention. They all looked at me, curiosity on their faces.

"First, Rarity. I got in contact with the fashion high-ups in the Canterlot, and I got you a slot in the Miss Equestria contest. You get to be a contestant!" I congratulated.

"Oh my... Miss Equestria! This is a dream come true! How can I ever thank you?" She asked.

"I'll answer that after I finish. Applejack, Celestia told me your family has been complaining about the lack of land for new trees. So, I got funding from the royalty to get you a whole seventy acres of land in addition to what you already have."

"Ya'll did what!?" Applejack squeaked. She knew what I said, but her smile told me she was grateful. "Fluttershy, I managed to get in contact with the Equestrian Society of Endangered Species, and I managed to get them to appoint you the protector of one of the few remaining phoenixes left. There will be a phoenix waiting for you at your cottage."

"Oh thank you so much!" Even though she was yelling, it was still quiet.

"Pinkie, you're gonna love this one. I got in contact with the library of Canterlot, and managed to get them to donate their most extensive cookbook. They said the recipes were impossible, but I told them you could handle them."

"Oh yippee! New goodies!" She cheered.

"Twilight, as a fellow mage, I know you'll like this. Celestia told me you had great interest in a famous mage, known as Starswirl The Bearded. True?"

"Yes," She replied.

"Then you'll love this. I convinced the library of Canterlot castle to delve a bit into the treasury and find you a book of spells, but not just any tome. This is the only complete dictionary of Starswirl's created spells in existence. It's upstairs, when we're done here."

"I haven't been able to find more than three spells of his in one place before! Just think of what I can learn!" She squeaked.

"And last, Rainbow Dash. What has always been that dream of yours?" I asked.

"Easy! I'm gonna be captain of the Wonderbolts!" She said.

"I'm sure you will be someday, but you still have to start at the bottom. That's why I got you an official audition with the Spitfire. It's in two months. All I had to do was mention the results of the best young flyers competition Celestia told me about. They accepted right away when they realized it was you who did that "Sonic Rainboom" Celestia talked about. She also said you almost killed her with a cloud."

"I did, but that doesn't matter! I'm gonna be in the Wonderbolts!" Rainbow cheered. She had a tear in her eye.

"Hey, Spike, you aren't left out here! Get over here!" I called to the drake.

"Yeah, what is it?" The purple dragon asked.

"Check this out." I produced a small chunk of ruby.

"Fire ruby! You found a Fire ruby!" He shouted in astonishment.

"With the help of Rarity's gem spell. But this isn't the surprise. Watch this." I closed my hands around the small chunk of ruby, and modified it. I finished the transformation, and held up a Fire ruby the size of a basketball. Spike's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he took the gem.

"So, I hope you all enjoy your gifts. The only thing I ask in return is that you don't forget me in the year I'm gone," I requested.

"A whole year?" Twilight said sadly.

"I'll make sure to save a chunk of this for you when you get back," Spike said.

"Just give me an address, and Ah'll send ya a crate of apples once a month!" Applejack said.

"Send me back your clothes if they get torn, and I'll fix them right up!" Rarity offered.

"I'll get you tickets for the Wonderbolts show when you get back!" Rainbow Dash said confidently.

"I'll send you a cake!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Sorry, but I can't really send you anything," Fluttershy said.

"I'll send you a tome here and there," Twilight confirmed.

"God, you guys are awesome. And while I'm off training with the Raven Queen, I'll miss this place."

"You're training with Ravena?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yep! Ravena, come say hi! They won't hurt you!" I called to my familiar. She zoomed through the open window, and landed on my head.

The others looked in astonishment. "You're receiving magical training... From a bird?" Twilight asked.

"I am no normal bird!" Ravena cawed angrily. I'm sure the others, save for Fluttershy, only heard a squak.

"Ravena, they can't understand you," I told her. I must have looked crazy, talking to a bird. They didn't look surprised, though._ "I guess Fluttershy does it all the time,"_ I thought.

"I'm aware of that, and it makes the obscenities I'm about to yell at them that much more amusing." She began cawing a long string of curses in the direction of the mares._ "Jeez. For royalty, she has a short temper."_ Fluttershy had an offended look on her face, as she understood the Raven Queen.

"She's no normal bird. She's the Raven Queen."

"Figures. Human conduit with the Queen of Ravens as a familiar," Twilight observed.

"The one thing I'm mad about is how bleak my getup makes me look. I look like an agent of death, with all this black. The raven on my shoulder doesn't help either," I complained. "Even my magical aura is black."

"Too bad. You're stuck with it," Rarity identified.

"Let's go! We're very behind schedule as is!" Ravena cawed.

"Ravena is getting impatient. Sorry, guys, gotta go." They all said goodbye, and I walked out the door, ready to start my new adventure. The only material possessions I had were the bow around my shoulder, my quiver of arrows, and the collection of cubes in my pocket.

"Now, we venture forth!" Ravena, rather than taking off like I expected, just spread her wings and sat on my head for a few seconds.

"Er... What are we doing?" I asked.

"Be patient." She looked up, and cawed. Pretty much out of nowhere, a beam of black light blasted down around us, and we teleported. We re-entered in a clearing, surrounded by trees.

"Did you just use magic?" I asked.

"All will be known soon. Just follow me."

"One question. How far did you just send us?" I asked.

"About fifteen leagues. Why?"

"Fifteen leagues!" I shouted in a astonishment. For those of you that don't know, a league is thirteen miles.

"Not the longest I've ever done," She said. "Now, take flight, and gaze upon your new home!" She soared into the air, and I followed.

"All I see is a field," I complained. "I can"t live in a field."

"Damn, I neglected to remove the illusion. Move forward about six feet," She commanded.

I followed her instruction. What happened next astonished me.

I passed through a barrier, and beholded a city constructed entirely of black marble. It was flawless in it's construction, and I had no idea the color black could be so beautiful. In the center of the metropolis was a castle many sizes larger than the one in Canterlot. Wasn't a single inhabitant in sight, though.

"My god! You live here?" I asked my familiar.

"So do you," She said.

"I guess I do." I took another glance at the city streets. Still not a single citizen to be found. "Are you alone?"

"Just wait and see. All you need to know is that you need to follow me."

"That rhymed," I pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Fine."

"Now, follow." She took off in the direction of the castle's main windows. We flew through it, me having to tuck in my wings and roll through it. I followed her through a large set of double doors.

Jesus christ, I have to stop going through a castle's double doors.

I was nearly knocked on my ass my the onslaught of cheers emanating from the crowd. Of ravens. Yeah. Ravens. You heard me.

Shouts of "Ravena has returned!" And "Thank goodness!" Sounded from the crowd.

_ "Why am I never warned about the crowd in advance?"_ I wondered as I tried to keep from passing out on the balcony.

"Yes, dear citizens, your queen has returned from her journey. It has been a long two hundred years, but I've finally located a suitable candidate!" Ravena said, amplifying her voice somehow.

The crowd cheered.

"Bradford, my new student, step forward so that you may be greeted properly," She instructed.

"Oh... Alright," I replied weakly. I took one step forward, and the crowd burst into applause.

"This is Bradford, and as you can see, he is the first human to come here in a very great time! I chose him for his black-coated appearance, and his magical aura is even black as night! He can also do one more thing! Look, he'll show you!"

She pushed me off the goddamn balcony.

I had no choice but to spread my wings, and I hovered over the crowd of avians, beating my wings slowly.

"He's got raven wings!" Shouted a member of the crowd. That once again started the cheering. I flew back up the balcony, and gave the Raven Queen a flick on the beak.

"I deserved that," She realized.

"Damn right."

She turned to the crowd. "Now, members of the raven tribe, it is time once again! Make your new guest feel like he belongs!" She shouted. The crowd of ravens went silent.

And, boom. Completely out of fucking nowhere, the whole crowd exploded in a flurry of feathers, Ravena included. When the feathers settled on the floor of the large chamber, I stood awestruck at the sight before me.

Standing where the ravens once were, was a massive crowd of... Humans.

Standing next to me was a normal sized human woman, wearing a black crown.

"My god... Did you all just... Shapeshift?" I asked.

"Indeed," The now-human Ravena said. "Raven tribe! The great complete, and you have once again taken on new forms, human ones! Now, go to the dining hall, my new apprentice and I will meet you there shortly."

The hall cleared out quickly, and I stood alone with a human woman by my side.

"Surprised?" She asked.

"No shit! First, you didn't tell me there was gonna be a crowd, and second, that you all could fucking shapeshift!" I scolded.

"It would have ruined the surprise. Just be glad I decided to order the change. The last apprentice I took was a solid black pegasus, and we all changed into those before he died. Shame. The explosion took out half the city."

"He... Exploded?" I confirmed.

"Yes. He overloaded with magical energy, and he dissolved, releasing all the stored magic. It flew out if him in a violent maelstrom of energy. We lost many members of the raven tribe that day."

"Wait. I just realized something," I told her.

"Yes?"

"Your name is Ravena?"

"Obviously."

"And you're the queen of the raven tribe? Unoriginal much?" I insulted.

"My parents were not good with names," She informed me.

"Alright, whatever." Then the realization of something she said during the speech finally sunk in._ "It has been a long two hundred years, but I've finally located a suitable candidate!"_ Her words echoed in my head. _"Two hundred years? I'll just let it go. It must be one of those things she said she would tell me about later,"_ I dismissed any thought on the subject, and put the concept away in my mind.

"Now, before you attend the banquet, you must be clothed appropriately. Come," She took my arm and led me into a large round room, where two now-human raven tribe women were waiting. They were twins.

"Woah, hold on. I like my clothes," I objected.

"They are nice, and they may be worn again, but for now, you have to adapt," I instructed. "Handmaidens, gather the human wardrobe. This isn't the first time we've taken the forms of humans, but I guarantee you won't remember human tastes. Brad, you may pick your new style. I'll be off." Ravena left me alone with the newly transformed handmaidens.

"Hello!" One of them said quickly, bowing.

"So you've been humans before?" I asked.

"Yes! Our tribe takes this form frequently, it is one of our favorites! Besides ravens, of course," The one who didn't bow said.

"Do you even remember your tribe's original form?" I asked.

"Well... No. After we discovered out talent for shapeshifting, we did it so frequently, that our original bodies were lost to time. No records were kept, so we can't find out," The one who bowed informed me.

"Oh well." I removed my cloak, and gloves. I set my bow and quiver on the ground, and my cubes from my pocket on the nearby table. "Before we start, can I have your names? I like to know people."

"I am called Sveta." Said the one who bowed.

"Am I am Reana," Said the other. "As you may have guessed, we are twins."

"I figured. Now let's see all this raven tribe stuff, alright?" I suggested.

"Certainly. Let me fetch some I think may suit you," Said Sveta.

"Does everyone in the tribe have black hair?" I asked.

"In whatever form we take, especially mammals, we have a little black coloring on us. The human form has white skin and black hair. As such, your hair is an abnormality to us," Reana mentioned.

"I guess you wouldn't see too many dirty blondes around, with all this."

"No," Sveta said, strolling over to a wardrobe. She reached inside, and rummaged around. "Ah!" She pulled out a black trenchcoat, and a set of black pants (I couldn't determine what they were made of,) and a black shirt. I liked black, and I hadn't noticed that they both wore black dresses until then.

"How about these?" Sveta asked.

"Great, let's see how they look," I was about to remove my shirt, when Sveta pointed her hand in my direction. It glowed black, and the clothes and myself were surrounded by a black veil. It disappeared shortly, and my clothes were on the hangar the new set was on, and the new set was on me.

"Now how'd you do that?" I asked.

"Unicorns aren't the only species who use magic," Reana pointed out.

"Duly noted. Any other additions?" I asked.

"Just some traditional adornments." Sveta pulled a little jewelry box out.

"Oh no, I've got my own, thanks." I held up my little sword necklace on my neck. I was a little mad when I had discovered the red inset had turned black. "Damn."

"Good, then we can skip the necklace part. You have a few more to put on," Sveta told me.

"Fine. Lay it on me." Sveta handed me the jewelry box, and told me two select two identical wristbands. She opened a drawer, which concealed about five different sets, each with a black stone set in it.

"Why?" I asked.

"It is tradition for the mages of the Raven tribe to wear these. They symbolize magical power," Reana informed me.

"Fine then. I'll take..." My eyes scanned the box, eventually stopping on simple wristband with a stone in the shape of a sword on it. "This one." I reached for it, but the second I touched the damn thing, Sveta snatched them up.

"Not yet. You need to select the next part first," She scolded.

"Fine. Just one question. You have swords here?" I asked.

"We do. Human forms are the most suited for battle, and we stow away human weapons for later use, in case of conflict," Reana said. She, instead of opening another drawer, put the box away, and strolled over the another closet. It was what was inside the closet that surprised me. "You need to select a weapon." She opened the doors to reveal all sorts of weaponry. "This will be kept for later." A black flash surrounded my bow, and it disappeared. That made me mad, but I didn't want to interfere with custom. Inside the closet were some of the most fantastic-looking weapons I'd ever seen.

There were bows with the most elegant curves and flawless curves in existence, and swords with blades that looked like they could slice through rock. There was even what looked like a wizard's staff. There were many others as well. The variety was too much to write here. All, of course, were black.

"All of these will help channel your magic power, giving you a power advantage. You may choose one." Reana stepped back. I walked to the closet, and gazed at the weaponry. It was all so beautifully made. It was hard as hell to chose. I eventually settled on the bow, though. I figured I could transform it if I needed.

"Keep in mind we were informed of your power to alter objects. You won't be capable of that with these," Sveta informed.

"Damn. You just made it about a thousand times harder." I had to pick one that I could fight with at all ranges. I was used to the bow, but it was damn near useless once the enemy gets close enough. I looked at the sword. I closed my hands around the hilt, and lifted it. "I choose this."

"Excellent," Reana said. She took the sword from me, and lay it on the table with the wristbands. "Come over here," She commanded.

I walked over to the table, and Reana, with surprising dexterity, fixated the bracelets to my wrist. "Now, take the sword," Sveta instructed.

"Alright, but I don't see what's so important about-" I stopped talking as soon as my hands hit the hilt of the blade. Rather than me just lifting the blade up, it lifted me, straight up into the fucking air. "Help!" I shouted. The twin handmaidens just stood there, watching.

I hadn't noticed it before, but there was a flawless black gem embedded in the pommel of the sword, which was now crackling with black lightning. The sword-shaped gems on my bracelets were crackling too. Then, two large black lightning bolts flew from the wristwear, and into the sword. I was still in the air, watching the connecting bolts of electricity crackle. Then, boom, out of nowhere, the damn sword disappeared, and I dropped to the ground, bracelets still sparking a bit. God, I was pissed.

"WHAT IN TARTARUS WAS THAT?!" I yelled. Looking back, I'm surprised I remembered to make the switch of swear words. I guess it sort of grew on me. Really, I was just glad I didn't have to use all the pony talk anymore.

"The bonding is successful!" Sveta cheered.

"Yes!" Reana agreed.

"Just tell me what happened!" I yelled.

"You have a special bond with you weapon, and those wristbands control it," Sveta said, pointing at my bracelets. "By the way, you can't take them off."

"WHAT!?" God, I was mad. This was one of those times when someone tells you to do something, without informing you of the life changing consequences.

"Relax. It won't hurt at all. Think of your new sword, and put some magic into your wristbands," Reana instructed.

"Fine," I said with resentment. I pictured the mysterious disappearing sword, and put only the tiniest amount of magic into it.

The sword materialized in my hand.

"You can call upon that weapon anytime you need it. You can get more than one by picturing more than one, but be careful," Sveta warned.

"How do I put it away?" I asked.

"Will it to," Both sisters said.

"Huh." I basically just mentally told the sword to disappear. It disintegrated, and I know longer had a weapon in my hand. "Cool."

"I know it's nice, but please check the mirror to assure the set of clothing is to your liking," Reana instructed.

"Alright." I stepped in front of the mirror. Everything I was wearing was black, and there was nothing wrong. "Looks fine to me. To the banquet!" I picked up my cubes, and put them in my pocket. I jumped out the window without waiting for directions, and unfurled my wings. I dived for a bit, then pulled up into a glide. I looked back up to the window to see the sisters jumping as well, and they created wings similar to mine, but somewhat shorter. They caught up quickly.

"The dining hall is there," Reana said, pointing to a large onyx building. You could hear the festivities inside.

"Great." I had a thought. "You can take the door. I'll make my own entrance."

The sisters looked at each other, then nodded. They flew off in the direction of the front door.

_ "Now I get to have a little fun,"_ I thought. I angled myself towards the window in the center of the ceiling, and folded my wings into a steep dive. I had already identified the fact that the windows wouldn't break, because inward swinging hinges were available from even the far distance I was at. As I drew closer and closer, I hoped I wasn't making a mistake.

I soared straight down through the window. I was right, it didn't break, but the next part didn't go too well.

I landed directly in a pool in the center of the room.

I sat up, clothes soaked, and spit out a little stream of water. "Hi."

The surrounding crowd looked mad for a second, but then burst burst out in laughter. It felt good. I could tell they weren't laughing to make fun of me, but rather as if it was supposed to be a joke. I looked towards Ravena, who had a hand on her forehead, and was blushing slightly, out of embarrassment.

I stood up, removed my wings, and strolled over to her. "So how are things?" I asked.

"You just landed in a pool, and made a fool of yourself," She pointed out.

"Can I get a towel?" I asked.

"No need. Here." She raised her arms and a strong wind struck me, and dried me instantly. "Now, enjoy. I know you humans typically enjoy meat, but we have a principle against killing for food." She directed me to a table of food composed entirely of fruits and vegetables.

"Meh, better than nothing." I picked up an apple, and started to eat.

"Good. Try and enjoy yourself. I need to socialize a bit." She walked off, leaving me to my apple.

I looked to my left, and was a bit surprised to find two Raven girls staring at me. They were only about two feet away. "Need something?" I asked.

One of them squealed, and backed away. The other pulled her back. "Sorry. We haven't had an outsider here in centuries, and my friends is very interested in the outside world's culture. She would like to know a few things," The non-fangirl one said.

_ "This could be fun,"_ I thought. I had decided to mess with her a bit. Besides, I wanted to find a guy friend in this crazy world. "What would you like to know?" I said in the most charming way possible. She hit the ground hard. I didn't expect her to pass out.

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry." The conscious one dragged her away. I heard a splashing sound at the pool, then a shriek. _"My god, she threw her in the pool."_

I looked around, and noticed one thing. Reana had told me that the entire species could use magic, but very few of the people had the wristbands like my own. In fact, from what I could see, under forty people had a wristband. A man who looked about eighteen years of age (but who could tell with these guys,) Was a few yards away, conversing with a few others. He had a wristband with a gem shaped like a crescent moon.

I took a few steps in his direction, and spoke. "Um... Hello?" I interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, Bradford, the Queen's apprentice! I see you have been recognized as a mage!" He pointed out.

"I have, but I wanted to ask some questions about the process," I replied.

"Very well. Friends, I will have to meet you some other time. Bradford has some questions about the mage selection," He informed them. They nodded, and walked off in another direction. "So?"

"Yeah. I was told that the entire race could use magic. Why do only a few of you have mage bracelets?" I asked.

"That's because everyone can use magic, but few are born with the necessary power to have a weapon accept them. I picked a dagger, how about you?"

"Sword."

"Nice choice. Name's Roran." He extended a hand, and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Now what do you do for fun around here?" I asked.

"Anything we want. Here." He turned around and grabbed two mugs of a light brown liquid. "Have a drink!" He downed half the mug in seconds. "Dear sweet Ravena, it's been too long since I've taken this form. A Raven can't digest ale."

"This is ale?" I confirmed.

"Aye. Some of the strongest stuff around." He gave me an odd look. "Well? Don't just stand there! Drink your fill!"

"Uh... I'm fourteen."

"You might be only fourteen, but you have the body of a man already!" He pointed out. He was right. I was definitely an early bloomer.

"Ugh. Fine." I tilted the mug up to my lips, and drank. It was surprisingly good.

"See! Good, isn't it!" Roran said, downing his mug.

"Yep." I drank the rest of the mug.

"Now that you know, I have a proposition for you," Roran said.

"And that would be?"

"Drinking contest. You and me."

"You're on," I said. We sat at the table, and Roran told a passing waiter about our competition. He came back with two other waiters, and several mugs of ale.

The waiters set the tray on the table. "Ladies and gentlemen! A challenge had been issued! The Queen's apprentice, Bradford, versus Roran!" He announced. A crowd started to gather.

"You guys take this seriously, don't you?" I asked my new friend.

"Yes, yes we do. Begin!" We both grabbed a mug, and started drinking.

"Unbelievable! They've gone through fifteen mugs each!" Someone in the crowd said. The both of us were woozy, barely remaining in our chairs. At least, unless Roran was faking it.

"Oh god..." I said, taking another mug, as well as Roran. We both downed it. Cheers sounded from the crowd.

This continued until we had both had about twenty mugs. I felt like I was gonna die, and my mind was fuzzy. We both took another mug, and started drinking. Roran only got halfway through his before he collapsed. "The winner is Bradford!" A waiter cheered. The crowd exploded in cheers like, "I've never seen anyone drink that much!" and "He doesn't look so good!" Echoed in the chamber.

"Yesh!" I slurred. I was barely awake, and because I was drunk as hell, I spread my wings and took to the air. "Behold the winner!" I shouted.

Then I slammed into the ceiling.

I, once again, fell into the pool. Some people dragged me out, and I proceeded to pass out. To be honest, I only know what happened because Ravena told me.

"WAKE UP!" Ravena shouted me. I was still lying on the floor of the dining hall, which had long since cleared out.

I clutched my aching head. "Is this what a hangover's like?" I asked.

Roran was getting up now as well. "Get used to it, friend. You can't get drunk without this part." He was holding his head too.

"Yes, you made quite the spectacle of yourselves. Never seen anybody drink as much as you," Ravena congratulated.

"God, don't yell so loud," I complained as I got up. I figured a healing spell might get rid of this, so I used the rejuvenation spell. It worked, or at least I think it did, because my head stopped aching. I performed it on Roran as well, and he stood up.

"I owe you a favor, my friend. I didn't know you could cure hangovers."

"I didn't either. Just don't let me do that again, and we'll call it even," I requested.

"Fine by me." He turned towards the door. "And meet me in the tavern tonight. You don't have to drink, but we can still have some fun."

"I will," I complied. He ran out the door, and I turned to the Queen. "So... Hi?"

"Well at least you made a good first impression. The Raven tribe holds pride in strong drinkers."

"Then I've earned their respect?" I asked.

"I would say so. The town's still talking about it," Ravena informed.

"Sweet." I switched the topic. "So what's the first lesson?"

"Follow me." She spread wings from her back, something I assumed all Ravens could do. She soared out the window, which was still open from my shenanigans of the previous night. I spread my wings as well, and took flight. My wings were like second nature to me by now. I met her in the sky, and we flew over to an outstretched balcony high up on the castle. We landed, and both removed our wings.

"How funny is it that the way you fly in your human forms is the same way I do?" I asked.

"Luna didn't invent that spell. She got it from the Ravens, and was trying to find a way for ponies to use it. She couldn't get the scales of weight to size for each individual user, though, but you fixed it. Those are Raven tribe wings."

"So no coincidence," I confirmed.

"No coincidence. Follow me." She led me into a large chamber. It had a bed, and a dresser. I assumed it was her room, but we walked through it into another room. It was absolutely astonishing. In the walls were several murals depicting the exploits of the Raven tribe. One depicted the discovery of shapeshifting, and another depicted the bonding of a weapon to a mage. There were many more, too many to name.

We came to a door at the end of the hall. It was locked securely, several bindings keeping it closed. The keyhole was the shape of scythe.

"Now what kind of keyhole is that?" I asked.

"This kind." She pulled up her sleeve, revealing that she, too, had mage bracelets. I guess the women place theirs higher up on their arms. The jewel on the armlet was the shape of a feather. It, of course, was black. The armlets glowed, and a scythe appeared in her hands. She stuck it in the oddly shaped keyhole, and turned.

The door turned with it, and opened. The scythe disappeared. "Before you ask, know that the scythe was not an option for you,because only the highest ranks can get the advanced weapons," She instructed. The door opened completely, revealing a dark purple colored portal. She roughly grabbed my arm, and threw me into the portal. Yes. She threw me. She had enough strength to lift me off the ground and throw me into the portal. She jumped in after me, and we were teleported to wherever it led.

We landed on the other side of the portal, on top of a goddamn mountain. Around me was a large stone structure, which was surprisingly, not black. It looked like the Parthenon, but grader. Ravena landed nearby, and the portal closed. "Welcome," She said, "To the training ground of the gods."

"Why did you throw me?" I asked.

"No reason. Just felt like it. Don't fall off the mountain, or you'll die. Just a little trivial information," She said sarcastically.

"So... Training ground of the gods, huh?"

"Well, it isn't really used by gods, it just sounded nice when we named it."

"Alright then. But what can we do here that we can't do back at the city?" I asked.

"This place has been used to train the strongest magi in history. The last apprentice trained here, so shall you. You are not allowed to leave until nightfall, which can be seen by the clock on the ceiling." I looked up, and lo and behold, a large clock sat on the ceiling. "It's a given that one day out there is a month in here, but whatever."

"A month?! A month in here is only a day! How is that even possible?!" I asked.

"Tartarus if I know. We discovered the portal and built the city around it. I've been studying it for years, but I still can't figure it out."

"Fine, I'll stay," I complied.

"It's not as if you ever had a choice. Come." She ran further inside, and I followed. We entered a massive library, and she sat down on the floor. I stood next to her, and watched her feel around on the shelves. "Aha!" She pulled on one book, and a click was heard. The book slid back into place, and the wall opened up. Ravena ran through the door, myself in tow. We eventually came to a room composed entirely of flawless crystal. "This is where you will train. The walls can resist the force of a sun exploding, so it makes it ideal." She sat down, and commanded me to do the same.

"First lesson. You need to learn the difference between Raven magic, and unicorn magic," She commanded.

"I didn't know there was one," I replied.

"That's why we are here. Now the first thing you need to know about Raven magic, is that it doesn't come from self. It comes from the air, trees, rocks, everything around us. The ability of Raven magic in a mage is measured by how well he or she can draw on that power."

"So unlike you, I have magic of my own?" I confirmed.

"Yes. Just don't try and-" She looked at me sharply. I was trying to absorb magic from the air around me. "Oh goodness, don't do tha-" She was cut off by a shock wave that echoed off my body, throwing her against the wall. I slumped over on the floor.

"What in Tartarus happened? I just absorbed a little magic." I said weakly.

"The atmosphere here is literally composed entirely of magical energy. Even the slightest sliver of magic can kill a normal mage. You're lucky to be alive," Ravena pointed out.

"Now I'm mad. I feel like it drained some of my power."

"It did. The shock wave also released some of your own power."

I sat up. "Live and learn. What's next?" I asked.

"All that is left for the next month in here is for you to further your list of spells. Hold on." Ravena ran out back to the library, and came back holding several books of varying titles. She set them down on the floor, and held one out to me. I took it, and read the title.

_ "Advanced Combat Magic- Spells for Offense and Defense._ Huh. Isn't the Lunar Blitz enough?"

"Unless you want to get killed in battle, I suggest learning a few of these," Ravena said. She rummaged through the pile of books again, and took out a single page, and gave it to me.

"Speed reading spell?" I read from the page.

"Yes. It will get you through an entire book in a matter of minutes, and commit every word of it to memory," Ravena informed.

_ "Funny. Just like Levi in Fairy Tail,"_ I remembered. "Nice. Let me get right on that." I started at the page for about three minutes, making sure I had it correct. "Alright. Here we go." I stared at the combat spell book, and performed the spell. There were too many steps to list here, so I won't mention them. Either that, or I just don't remember the exact wording of the instructions. That spell's like a second nature to me now.

The cover of the book opened, and the pages started flipping at high speeds. Letters were flying off the page, and into my mind. The second cover of the book closed, and I sat down. The flow of information in my head was incredible, so much I didn't know before, was now in my mental library. The instructions for each individual spell could be easily located, but I didn't cast any spells yet.

"Jeez. You could have warned me about that," I scolded.

"I like surprising people. How's it feel?" She asked.

"Like thousands of bugs buzzing inside my head, whispering spells to me. Can I cast one?" I requested.

"Which one? I would like to know if I need to leave the room."

"According to the spell, it's called the _Crescent Whip._ Can I try it?"

"Yeah, I have to leave for this one. Don't kill yourself, alright?" Ravena requested.

"Alright, Mom." Bad choice of words. Ravena scowled at me, and left the room. "Alright. Let's have some fun." I mentally read over the spell again, and prepared to cast it. The spell told me to extend a rope of magical energy from my hands, then solidify it. A bit like the creation process of my wings, but this is meant to hurt people.

I extended the supposed ropes of energy, and solidified them. It went precisely according to plan. Now in my hands were two very long whips, actually made of magic. They were both crackling with black lightning. I gave them both a test spin, whirled around. The whip twirled through the air. It was going well, until one caught my leg and gave me a large electrical shock. I fell to the ground, and my whips dissapitated.

Ravena stepped back into the room, and helped me up. "I told you to be careful," She reminded.

"Meh. Didn't hurt that much. Next spell!" I shouted, and prepared to cast the next form of combat magic.

A/N: Someone let me know if my chapters are getting shorter. I can't really tell. And the part with the altered time chamber is inspired by the one from Dragonball Z, the one where you get a year of training in a day. Also, I forgot to explain that the weapons are purely symbolic when the Raven tribe is in raven form, and are only used when the Ravens take on human forms for combat.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm not going to explain the training sequence for the next year, I'm going to do time period skips every now and then.

Chapter 7

To the Next Phase

I had spent the first month in the training grounds of the gods, then went back to the tavern to hang out with Roran. He's a good guy, but every time we went to the bar, he was asking to cure his hangover the next day. It got annoying, but I still went with him every time. In the real world, it had been a total of six months, but thankfully, the altered reality in the training grounds slowed the aging process, though not by much. I guessed I was around sixteen by now, and the only haircuts I was getting were few and far between, so my hair was significantly longer than it was when I got there. I had grown a bit of a beard as well.

Since I had gotten to the Raven city, I had been getting mail constantly from the mares back in Ponyville. I'd been getting cases of cider from the orchard once a month, which I shared with Roran in a effort to to ease his drinking habits. Twilight had sent me the complete collection of a series called "Daring Do," and I was about halfway through it. Not a bad book, if I do say so myself. Around the second month, what I saw coming from ponyville amazed the crap out of me. It was on the day of Rainbow's audition, and coincidentally my day off. I was reading my new books, when I heard a loud boom echo through my bedchamber. I looked out the window, and there it was. A wave of Rainbow-colored light was flowing above the city, and it blew my hair back. It had to be the Sonic Rainboom I was told about. No matter what it was, it was fucking awesome.

Around the third month, I received a box of cupcakes from Pinkie. That's it. I ate them, they were good. I received nothing from Fluttershy or Rarity, as their lines of work didn't have anything that would do to well in the mail.

I stood on the balcony of my chambers, looking out over the city which had come to respect me for my immense power, and for being a generally nice guy. Roran flew up to meet me every day, and this one was no different. He landed next to me.

"Hello, Roran. How are ya doing?" I asked.

"Fine. You?" He returned.

"Same as always. Feeling good, but I'm still pondering how much more I can learn before I start to forget some of it."

"Why are you still on that? You're one of the most powerful being in existence! You fough off a damn tornado!" He reminded me. It was true. Around the fourth month, I directed a tornado away from the city with winds stronger than it's own.

"Yeah... But I feel like I'm missing something in life. All I do is training, tavern, sleep. And I don't even have to do to last one!" I exclaimed.

"True, but the only one here who is more powerful than you is the Queen herself! That's something to be proud of!" Roran was he perfect guy to be around. I don't think it's physically possible to be unhappy around him.

"Thanks. Fly a bit?" I proposed.

"Sorry. I can't be here much longer. I have a date," He told me.

"Good for you! Who's the lucky lady?" I asked.

"You know her. It's Reana."

"Ah, the handmaiden. Take good care of her, you hear?"

"Sure thing." He spread his wings, and jumped off the balcony. I turned to see Ravena entering, most likely to go through to portal.

"Bradford, I have fantastic news!" She told me.

"What?"

"You finished the first section of your training!"

"Huh? First section? I thought it was solid schedule."

"Nope! The first section of the training was increasing your spell vocabulary and mastery! That was supposed to take around eight months, but you did it in six! At this rate, you'll be finished in only three more months! Isn't that fantastic!"

"Wow... I'm more than two-thirds of the way done already... It feels like so little time!" I pointed out.

"Yes it does, but you have to finish! The next part of the training is crucial!" Ravena exclaimed.

"And that would be?"

"Mastery of your weapon, which will now be changed! You have enough power to join the upper ranks, so you can select an advanced weapon!" Ravena said. She had lost her normal stoic demeanor.

"Sweet. When do I get to do that?" I wondered.

"You have a week off. I'll come and get you then, but for now, please enjoy yourself in the city. I know you haven't had any time to yourself, and you need a break. Goodbye." Ravena walked out the door, abruptly ending the conversation. She poked her head back in. "Also, I've set you up as the second in command for the kingdom. If something happens to me, you're in charge, and you have some level of authority. The whole city knows, so be prepared to be swarmed. That is all."

_"It's time for a night on the town,"_ I thought, and jumped off the balcony. I waited until the very last second to spread my wings, and soared just inches above the rooftops, enjoying the feeling.

That was where I took a small fall.

I clipped a rooftop. The roof was fine,.being made of the black marble I was so used to. I, however, landed roughly on the hard black pavement. Yeah, that's right, I have to to say pretty much everything's black, because save for people's skin, everything was.

I stood up, and healed the minor scrapes and bruises that had appeared. I slapped myself on the forehead, as I had learned a cushioning spell for precisely the reason of falling, and forgotten it. I started walking, and stopped a small cafe on the street corner. They didn't have anything as good as they had at Sugarcube Corner, but it was still the best in town. I sat on a small outdoor table. It was the middle of summer, so it was alright. I only ordered a little water, and I sat back in the chair.

_ "It's been too long since I've had any time to myself. I wonder how my student's doing? I haven't seen her in a while."_ Oh, yeah, that's right. Remember the girl that passed out at the party? It turns out she had a fantastic amount of potential in Raven tribe magic, and she didn't even know it. I had her fitted with an armlet (She chose a plain and simple circle stone,) and I took her under my wing. I had been teaching her at night, when I wasn't in the training grounds. I hadn't seen her in about a month. And by the way, her name was Karina. I liked it. I had taken to calling her Rina, mostly because she asked me to, and she just calls me Brad, like almost everyone does. Back to the the timeframe. Or in my case, I hadn't seen her in more than two years. Good thing the portal slowed aging when I was inside, or I would be around thirty by now.

My water was delivered, and I faced the waitress. "Thank you-" I got a good look at her face. "Rina! I haven't seen you in forever! Why haven't you come to your lessons?" I asked.

"Oh, no reason. Just a few things to sort out. How have you been? I heard the Queen made you her right hand man," She said.

"She did." I pulled a seat out with magic. "Come on, sit down! We have some catching up to do!" I requested.

"Oh, I really shouldn't... I'm on my shift," Rina informed.

"Karina! Take a few minutes off! He's your friend!" Someone inside said. I looked over to the unnamed voice. It was the friend who threw Rina in a poll during the party.

"She runs the place?" I asked.

"Yep." Rina scowled at her, and she smirked. I couldn't figure out why it made her mad, but she sat down anyway.

"So, Rina, mastered that rupture spell yet?" I asked. Rina was the most talented healer I'd ever seen. She managed to heal me when I literally split my skull open on a rock, something I couldn't do when conscious. She did it flawlessly, and left no scar. I think she only managed it using deadly motivation, though.

"Not yet, but I'm getting there," Rina said. She was facing the ground.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked. I looked a little closer, and noticed she had a small blush and was trying to hide it.

Rina looked towards the window, and I followed her gaze. Her co-workers were all looking at us. I wasn't sure if I was surprised by the fact that they were all female. One of them was making a gesture that said "Go on!" with her hands. I couldn't believe it when I noticed one was Reana. Or Sveta. They were twins.

Rina looked back to me, and opened her mouth. No words came out, and Reana stepped in. Roran's date ran out and interjected, speaking for the silent girl.

"Sweet Ravena, child. Learn to speak." She turned to me. "She wants to know if you want to double date with Roran and me."

The question blew me away. My student had a crush on me. I didn't like her that much, but I wanted to make her happy. "Sure, I'd love to!" I replied.

Rina shrieked, fangirl style, and ran inside. The girls that were inside were conversing, congratulating Rina on her victory. "Find Roran, and meet us here at eight. Wear something nice," Reana instructed. She went back inside.

I jumped up into the air, and took wing. I found Roran right in his usual daytime haunt, the sky. At night he ruled the taverns. I flew over to him quickly, exited to tell him the news. I stopped near him, and sat on the cloud he rested on.

"Hello, Roran," I said.

"What's so urgent? You have that air about you," He pointed out.

"You know how you're going out with Reana tonight?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm going with you. Rina asked me out."

"You're kidding. Timid Rina made the first move?" Roran mocked.

"I know, right? I think she didn't come to her lessons because she had to figure herself out."

"This is great! Where should we take them?" Roran asked.

"You didn't have any plans?"

"I was just going to make it up as I went along, friend."

"Roran?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot," I insulted. "Do you know what girls do when you have no plans?" He shook his head. "They flip out. We gotta think of something." We were both silent in thought, contemplating our next move. "I got it. You go to the florist and get two sets of flowers, and I'll go set up reservations at the nicest restaurant I can find, alright?"

"Right. Let's go!" He spread his wings, which were about as long as mine, and we both zoomed off to our pre-determined destinations.

Eight 'o clock rolled around, and me and Roran were outside the cafe, still in our regular clothes. I still had my black trench coat and black clothes from a year ago. The girls arrived soon after, dressed in their regular clothes as well.

"God, what a relief. I was afraid they'd be dressed in formal wear," Roran whispered.

"I know. It's too bad the florist was closed. At least you managed to find these." I held a rose. Roran had to go pick two of them.

"Hi!" Rina greeted excitedly.

"Hello, boys," Reana said casually.

"Ready for a great night?" I asked. At least I had managed the reservations.

"You bet! First one to that cloud wins!" Rina suggested.

"Uh... What?" Roran sputtered.

"What he said," I agreed.

"Oh dear, you didn't make dinner reservations somewhere fancy, did you?" Reana asked.

"We did," Me and Roran both said simultaneously.

"I'm afraid we aren't those kinds of girls. We like a bit of action now and then," Reana informed us.

"Yeah!" Rina agreed.

"You just can't portray all women the same way. Now, who's up for boys against girls?" Reana suggested.

Me and Roran looked at each other, and chuckled at our own mistake. "You're on," We said to them.

"Great."

I never knew how bad it felt to beaten by girls in a race. Thirty-seven times in a row.

We landed on a cloud, the girls mocking us over their recent victory.

"How are you so fast?" Roran wondered.

"We told you. We're those kind of girls. Action is what we live for!" Rina shouted.

"I'm just mad that you managed to beat us every time. I need to practice," I said, beating myself up.

"Slowpoke," Reana insulted playfully.

"At least we can do magic," Roran said.

"That was low," Reana complained.

"I can do magic too!" Rina said confidently.

"Why are we arguing?" I asked.

"Because women are superior,' Reana said outright.

"Wow. Activists?" I confirmed.

"Yep! Women are to unrecognized in this society!" Rina said triumphantly. She was a really energetic girl.

"But the monarch's a queen," I pointed out.

"So?" Both girls said.

"Wow. You both really don't see it? Women have just as much rights as men," I explained.

"Don't care. It's just fun. We really aren't very serious about it," Reana exclaimed.

"Good to know,' Roran said. "Well, we already missed the reservation, any other plans, girls?"

"I can't come up with anything. Rina?" Reana attempted to confirm with her friend.

"Nope," Rina confirmed her lack of plans. Then her face lit up. "Brad! Do some magic!" She suggested.

"I only know one spell for showmanship. Alright?"

"Is it the firework spell you told me you'd teach me?" Rina asked.

"Yep. Just sit back, and enjoy the show." The others sat down, and I raised my hand towards the sky. I began by firing a simple circle shape; then rapid-firing a bunch of small explosions. They started clapping, and that got me going. I decided to try out a new idea, image fireworks.

I launched a larger shape into the air, and exploded into the shape of a raven. It was white, but I didn't have a choice if I wanted them to see it. I willed the raven's wings to move, and flew it around the sky. A little clapping came from my friends, and I silenced the array of lights.

"So?" I asked.

"More!" Rina commanded.

"Alright, alright. Here." I launched a single firework, which exploded into about thirty more, which each then exploded again. "That's it. I'm out of ideas."

"I've got one," Reana supplied. "How about the Lunar Blitz?"

"Absolutely out of the question," I declared. Even after I had intensified my spell vocabulary, that was still one of my most powerful spells.

"Come on, you know you want to," Reana egged on.

"I do know, and I really want to. But that's still one of the most powerful combat spells I know. It's too dangerous."

"You can't just cast it into the sky?" Rina suggested.

"When I say no, I mean it. Drop it," I commanded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, until we were interrupted by a voice calling my name. "Bradford!" Ravena slammed into me.

"Ravena!" I exclaimed, getting up. "Today's my day off."

"You're going to have to take a rain check with you friends. There's a-" She was silenced by an ear-splitting roar.

A dragon.

The beast was at least as tall as the castle, and it's scales were the purest shade of brown I'd ever seen. The beast breathed a cloud of golden-colored flame, and incinerated more than a few citizens.

"You need to help me evacuate!" Ravena commanded.

"No."

"What do you mean no?!" Ravena replied.

"I mean this is my home at the given time, and I'm going to defend it," I supplied.

Ravena's eyes widened. "Are you insane?! That dragon is fueled by greed, and the city's made of precious stone! You'll be killed! And I repeat, are you insane?!"

"Very. Evacuate the city while I'm gone. I'm hoping this doesn't take long, or you may be short a conduit. I might not make it back, but the city's residents will live," I said nobly.

Roran put his hand on my shoulder. "I can't fight alongside him, but I'll help evacuate. And Ravena? I don't think anything you can say will change our minds."

Ravena sighed. "Fine. Roran, go clear out the citizens. Bradford. I trust you. Just come back alive." She turned and flew off.

I spoke then. "Roran, I owe you a drink." I took wing, and sped towards the fire-breathing beast. As I drew close, the dragon noticed me, and attempted an attack with fire. I put up the flame shield I had learned, and it passed by harmlessly. As I drew ever closer to it's face, it spoke.

"Stay out of this, pawn of the Raven Queen. This is a personal quarrel," The dragon said.

"That's a damn shame. There's about to be a third member in your argument. What are your motives?" I demanded of the dragon.

"This is a precious stone among dragonkind, and we are taking it as our own. Do not attempt to reason further."

"See, here's the thing. A: I'm not from the Raven tribe. You have no quarrel against me, so can we at least try and reason?" I attempted arrangements.

"That would explain the lack of black hair, and no, we cannot arrange a deal," The dragon replied.

"I wasn't going to bring out reason B, but here we are. B: I can kick your goddamn scaly ass straight to Tartarus."

The dragon threw back his head and released a mighty laughter. "You! A puny mortal, defeating a dragon! I'd love to see that!" He turned back towards the city, and blew another cloud of fire. The screams and cries of it's citizens could be heard from the sky. My keen eyes spotted a child, looking up at me. He mouthed "Please."

That broke the last support to any reasoning I had in my mind. I clenched my fists. "You fucking asked for it."

I flew straight up into the cloud layer, and prepared for a spell I had not yet mentioned to you. I won't tell you the name yet, as it could give it away. I summoned my ebony blade, and held it above my head. Truth be told, by then the spell was untested, only a prototype, but it did in fact have a name. I concentrated my magical energy on the clouds around me, and sucked it back out.

Lightning flew from the clouds, and into the nearest conductor, my sword. Lightning crackled on the blade, but it didn't hurt me. The lighting was magic.

I dropped from the cloud layer, my sword sparking. "PREPARE FOR THE WRATH OF THE GODS THEMSELVES!" I yelled into the wind, and I guess the dragon heard me, because it looked up. "ZEUS' HEAVENLY SWORD!" I was about to connect with the dragon's skull, when the unthinkable happened.

The dragon raised its mighty palm, and struck me from the sky.

I flew from my place in the heavens, and straight into a flying Ravena, who was surveying the battle. That punch was the worst hit I'd ever taken, and luckily Ravena caught me, because I would have been dead if I hit the ground.

"I'm... Sorry," I managed to say before I blacked out.

"AHH!" I shouted, sitting up. I was on the ground. I tried to move, but my ribs had been broken. For the third damn time.

"Sit still. That dragon gave you quite the punch," Ravena explained from my side.

"I don't care about that! What happened to the city!"

"Look behind you." Ravena gestured to what lay behind me. I turned to face a broken city, a shadow of its former glory. The city was in ruins, most of the marble taken by the dragon. Only its base remained, and a few rocks lying around.

"I... Failed."

"Wrong. You only failed to save the city. You bought us enough time to evacuate what remained of city, and almost the entire population survived."

"Well, at least that happened." I performed a healing spell, and stood up. I had an idea. "Though this city will regain it's glory, if the tribe is willing to help."

"I don't know what you're going to do, but I don't care, either. Give your instructions," Ravena said, taking a step back.

"Thanks. All I need is a picture of the city before it was destroyed," I requested.

"Very well." Ravena closed her eyes, and suddenly, a picture of the city appeared in my head.

"Thanks." I began to magically amplify my voice. "Citizens of Raven City! Lend me your ears!" I called out. The entire crowd turned to face me. "I know this isn't the best of times, but we have to look foward! I can restore the city to its former state, but I don't think I can do it alone!" Whispers of unrest sounded from the crowd. "I can see how you might believe this to be impossible, but you will just have to trust me! Use the strongest spell you have at your disposal on me, and I will recreate your city!"

There was obvious distrust in the crowd as I placed my hands on the cold surface of the city's base, but I guess they complied, because I felt a surge of magic like no other. Even the simple telekinesis spells were amassed to form a fantastic amount of energy. "Here we go!" I yelled.

I lifted my hands from the surface for just a second, and for personal amusement, clapped, and replaced my hands on the marble. The whole thing started to shine, and I continued to put more and more magic into it.

"Don't stop now!" I heard Rina call. That finished my drive. I began to manipulate the surface, following the image exactly. I hadn't noticed it before, but Ravena had given me the interior schematics as well, so I began to follow those as well.

It may have taken another hour, but I finished rebuilding the city. I received many congratulations, and pats on the back, but I really don't think they were grasping the situation. I couldn't repair all the personal treasures lost in the attack. I guess that didn't matter, though, as the entire city seemed happy. The surge of power they gave me was intense, and it bolstered my power quite a bit.

Roran was running up to me. "You've done it! You saved hundreds of lives, and repaired the entire city in mere hours! How do we thank you?"

"This is coming from you. The guy who already owes me about fifty keeton?" I forgot to mention the currency. A keet is a little metal coin, and it's like a dollar. The plural is keeton. "Just pay me that."

"I'll get the money to you someday, but for now, you're coming to the bar! We need to celebrate!" Roran cheered happily.

"Roran. I only repaired the structures. All the belonging are gone, including the ale." His face went bleak. "I told you I could get you to cut back."

"Ugh. Fine. I'll be off, then." He spread his wings, and took to the skies. I noticed Ravena approaching me, a smile on her face.

"Is there no limit to your kindnesses?" She asked.

"I dunno. No point in no city," I supplied.

"True. But we need to go back to the castle, now. There's something I need to know. Come." She took flight, me following close behind. We landed in her room, and we sat down on the floor. She opened a drawer, and took out a syringe.

"Woah, wait a minute. I freakin' hate needles. Get that thing away from me," I ordered.

"Nope." She roughly grabbed my arm, and jabbed the needle into my wrist. She drew a decent amount of blood, then healed the wound.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I yelled.

"Relax. I'm checking your magical reading. While we wait for that, I'll just..." She took another syringe, and drew some of her own blood. She held the syringes up to the light, and some numbers appeared on the sides. On her syringe, the numbers were 50563. Mine read 49884.

"And that means?" I asked.

"It means," She turned towards me. She had a few tears in her eyes. "You are dreadfully close to being more powerful than me."

"Really? That's what the numbers mean?" I confirmed.

"Yes. And would you like to know the best part?"

"Which would be?"

"The average Raven mage's reading is around 10000. The both of us are five times that," She explained.

"So what happens now?" I asked my mentor.

"That's the thing. The level your power was supposed to be at when you got this far into training was around 30000, but you've far exceeded that. You should be able to do some of the most advanced magic in history, like me. Unless..." She frowned at me. "You've been holding back on me."

"What? I've been giving it my all!" I supplied.

"You're lying. I have truth detector fields all over this room. You've been holding back," Ravena accused.

Thing is, she was right. I had been holding back. "I was afraid of the harder stuff, to be honest. The first time I successfully teleported with everything on me, I blew a hole in the wall of Canterlot castle. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," She insulted. "First of all, you were practicing inside an indestructible room. Second, improvement isn't shameful."

"Fine, I'll try the new stuff. But first, can you tell me what Celestia's measure is? I wanna know how much further I have to go."

"It will probably give you an inferiority complex," Ravena warned.

"Shame," I replied.

"130346, last time we checked. That's almost triple our own. You still have quite the distance to travel, Bradford."

"Damn. Could she kill us?" I asked stupidly.

"Easily, but I doubt her mind would let her. She's too nice," Ravena explained.

"You were right. I do feel inferior," I supplied.

"As I assumed. Now, I would assume you would like to begin the next part now, instead of in a week?" Ravena assumed.

"Correct. I get fancy weapon now?" I asked in a joking manner.

"Not with grammar like that," She replied, also as a joke. I think.

"Excellent. So where are they?" I asked. "Wouldn't they have been destroyed along with the city?"

"No. They're inside the portal, and luckily for us, you assembled that, too. Onward!" She pointed towards the direction of the portal, and we ventured through it. The inside was the very same, so no harm done there. But we didn't go into the training room this time, but rather Ravena knelt down, and gave the grass three soft taps, all in a different location. It seemed random for a second, but that changed when a door fell from the sky and landed in front of us. Just a regular wooden door.

Ravena turned the knob, and opened the door. Behind its wooden form laid another room but from behind all you saw was the open door. Weird as hell, I say. I still don't understand it, or how Ravena discovered the existence of it. We stepped through, and the room, which I forgot to mention was white, took form, revealing a shelf of weapons.

On the shelf were several weapons, of much greater variety. The last rack had only a few weapons, but this one; however, had around thirty. A few in particular caught my eye. There was scythe on the shelf, it's blade black as night. The next was two smaller scythes, chained together at the hilt, and the last was a greatsword with a curved blade.

"This hall was discovered by accident, when my mother dropped a bowl of grapes. It's only been entered three times in history. The first was obviously when my mother entered after the door fell, and she took a weapon. The second was when She brought me here to take her place, and retrieve a weapon, and the third is now," Ravena informed.

"I thought you said only the highest ranks get in here," I replied.

"I lied. Usually it's only royalty, but I figured you're powerful enough to pick one out."

"So I just... Grab one?" I started towards the shelves, but Ravena grabbed my shoulder.

"Not so fast. This an important decision. This weapon isn't like the rest. It's not just something that you summon, it will be a part of you. The last two weapons, my mother's and my own, were eventually discovered to have powers beyond our comprehension. Choose carefully."

"Do you maybe think you might be... Ya know?" I assumed.

"What?" Ravena looked confused.

"Messing with powers beyond your control?"

"Probably, but that didn't matter in the fall of the Wolf tribe, when my mother used hers to blow apart the Wolf King's city. Have you seen the large grassy dent in the ground north of the city?" Ravena asked.

"She made that?"

"Summoned enough lightning to reduce Equestria to a stain, and concentrated it on the castle. It didn't stand a chance."

"How many wars have the Ravens been in?" I asked.

"Twelve, but that doesn't matter. Just pick one already," Ravena commanded.

"Fine." It was brutally difficult to pick. The three weapons I talked about earlier were the obvious possibilities, but the power that was emanating off them was immense.

"Take your time," Ravena urged.

I just couldn't decide, so I made a choice that wasn't entirely conscious. I unintentionally started to sense the energies of each weapon. The power of each individual weapon baffled me, but I stopped when I came to the scythe. It was speaking.

_ "Dear Bradford, apprentice of the Raven Queen. Now is the time to select the weapon that will be with you for the rest of your life; no easy task. But know that I resonate most closely with your soul. Observe."_ The fact that it was talking still got me.

The scythe started to give off a powerful aura, and it reached me. I was cautious at first, but when the calming wave of serenity it was giving off reached me. I relaxed.

_ "Now, grab my handle, and increase your power,"_ The scythe commanded. I wasted no time. I walked toward the weapon, grabbed it, and picked it off the shelves.

"I choose you." Crackling lightning began to emit from the weapon, and flowed into the sword-shaped bracelets I wore. The scythe disappeared, and I faced Ravena.

"The scythe. You're the third one to pick the scythe. Let me guess. It told you it resonated with you, then sent out a calming aura?"

"Same with you? Funny. Frankly, I think I could grow to like it. In fact, I already have," I explained.

"Fantastic. Do you feel stronger?" Ravena questioned.

"Definitely. It feels like I could move a mountain," I explained.

"Please, don't. Let's go back. I want to measure your magical power, if you will," Ravena requested.

"Sweet, I wanna see it too." We ventured out of the mysterious room, and the door flew back into the sky. We stepped back through the portal, and into Ravena's room. She got out the syringe again, and drew a little more blood. She stared at the dial for a few seconds, then her eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh... Nothing!" She hid the syringe from view, back into the drawer. "Nothing at all!"

God, she was terrible at lying. "Ravena. Something's up, so what is it?"

"I... I can't tell you. Not yet." She was being far too suspicious for my liking.

"But- you know what, fine. Tell me when you feel like it. I'm not one to pry," I replied.

"Thank you for understanding. You will know someday, but now... You aren't ready mentally to hear what I have to tell you." She was smiling.

"Alright." I smiled back. Out semi-cheerful moment was interrupted by a meesenger slamming open the door.

"Bradford! You have an urgent summons from Princess Celestia! She requires that you be there in exactly two days!" The messenger stated, the ran off.

"Two days? Anything left that can be taught in two days?" I asked.

"Just one," Ravena supplied. "This is your final lesson. The power reading on that dial was large enough for you to be finished with your training. You will now learn the ancient Raven technique of shapeshifting."

"Great. I've been dying to learn how that works. Lay it on me."

"Then let's get started."

A/N: So how was this? Just to let you know, the good part's comin' up in the next few chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Nothing to say today.

Chapter 8

Goddamn Portals

It took thirty six-hours without rest, and I was exhausted, but I had finally figured out shapeshifting. I now stood before Ravena as a near-perfect copy of Ravena herself. I had gotten her necklace wrong, but it was still pretty good. I shifted back.

"Wow. It took a while, but you finally got it. Well done! You're now a fully fledged member of the Raven tribe," Ravena awarded.

"Thanks. Any chance you can give me the long distance teleport again in the morning? I still don't have it figured out."

"Very well," Ravena agreed sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"We've gotten closer over the last six months, or several years, in our case, and it's sort of sad to watch you go," Ravena explained.

"Please, don't be like that. I'll be back," I consoled.

"I know you will, it's just that-" She started coughing violently. She stopped as suddenly as she started.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She had a tear in her eye.

"God, I hate it when people do this to me. Why do I have that effect on my friends? When I get close to someone, it just makes the goodbyes sadder." I put my hands on her shoulders. "Listen. A goodbye is never happy, but they often end up alright. I'll come back as soon as I see Celestia, alright?"

Ravena nodded. "Alright. You can go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." She tried to walk off, but I stopped her.

"Any chance I can get a new bow? That one I had when I got here was old."

"I'll have one delivered to your room in the morning. Goodnight." She got into her bed, and I went to mine. I fell asleep quickly, tired after my recent lesson.

I woke up, and was glad to see an ebony bow at the foot of my bed, and an empty quiver, which was also black. I was getting a bit sick of black, but the empty quiver just confused me. I picked it up, and stuck my hand inside. Suffice to say, I was surprised when my hand grasped an arrow. I pulled it out, and reached inside, finding another arrow. I turned it over, and found a note. It read: _Dear Bradford, I had this quiver enchanted to provide an infinite supply of arrows. Just reach in and take one whenever you like. Also, the bow and string are made of the same material, so they can be altered._

I slung the quiver over my shoulder, grateful for the gift, then picked up the bow. It was surprisingly light, considering it was six feet tall. I tested the string, and found it to be stronger than my last, but I didn't really care. When I tried to modify it's shape, Ravena's note proved correct, and I changed it into a small ball, only a half-inch in diameter. I had stopped making cubes, and had changed the cubes I had when I got the Raven City into similar spheres. I opened a drawer, removed said spheres from it, and placed them in my pocket. I still liked to admire the diamond one, I liked it.

I walked to Ravena's room, and found her waiting for me. I still had my Raven clothes on, because my old cosplay outfit got sent to Ponyville yesterday.

"Ready to go?" Ravena asked.

"All set," I confirmed.

"Then farewell, my student. You have learned much, and I could not be prouder than I am right now. So, I'll see you on your next visit." She raised her arms, and the pillar of black light from six months ago shot down on me.

"Goodbye," I said, then was teleported the fifteen leagues back to Ponyville.  
Ravena had decided to teleport me outside of town, which I was grateful for. I wanted to make a dramatic entrance. I spread my wings, and took flight. I hovered over the town, not a suitcase or possession

in hand. I spotted the Twilight's library, and sped towards it as fast as I could. I was pretty damn excited to see them, after all, they were the ones that allowed me to get where I was then. I landed, removed my wings, and knocked.

No answer.

_ "Tartarus, it's a public library. I'll just go in,"_ I thought. I pushed open the door, and met complete darkness. _"Must not be home. Well, I'll just wait here."_ I sat down in a chair by the entrance, and decided I needed some light. I spotted the lanterns hanging on the ceiling, and then noticed the drapes were closed. In one snap of my fingers, I opened the drapes, and lit the candles.

Boom, instant heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" I now viewed a surprise party, obviously intended for me. I wasn't to concentrated on that, as I was clutching my chest and breathing hard.

"I think we broke him," Muttered Pinkie.

"No, I'm fine," I said, standing up. The six ponies who had been kindest to me were in the room, and I was happy.

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh, Brad! That audition you got me?" Dash reminded, "It worked! I got in!"

"Was it around the sixteenth day of the second month?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She replied.

"Because I saw the Sonic Rainboom from where I was. Do you have any idea how far Raven City is from here?" I asked.

"Raven City?" Twilight interjected.

"Yes, Raven City. Which just happens to be fifteen leagues from here."

Rainbow Dash was slack-jawed. "I didn't know they could go that far! I'm really something!" She boasted. "Oh, that's right!" She reached into the bag on her back, and pulled out two tickets with her mouth. She gave them to me.

"And these are?" I wondered.

"Tickets to my show! You need to come see it!" She urged.

"Gladly." I turned to Twilight. "So, notice anything different?" I asked the lavender mare.

"Other than your clothes and those bracelets, not much. Why, should I?" She questioned.

"Try sensing my magic," I requested.

"Alright." She closed her eyes, then opened them almost immediately. "Dear sweet Celestia! That's mind bending! You have to tell me how the training worked!"

Requests came from all six mares, telling me to enlighten them. "Alright, take a seat. This is gonna take a while." All the mares sat on their haunches, and I began my story. "It turns out that my familiar, Ravena, wasn't just a raven. She's the queen of a civilization, the Raven City I mentioned. The inhabitants were ravens when I got there, but soon, they all... You know what, I'll show you. Hold on." I ran out the door, and willed my form to change. In order to mess with them, I created a stallion form, and took it on. Figures my coat was black. I tripped going inside, not being used to four legs. I raised one hoof, and knocked on the door. It was answered by Twilight. I had to hold back a laugh, it was so easy.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Hello, I'd like to check out a book." I looked inside, and observed the party. They were putty in my hands. "Throwing a party?"

"Yeah, just a welcome back party for a friend. Come in," She answered. She stepped back, and I walked inside. "I haven't seen you before, are you new here?" She asked.

"I'm not living here, just passing through. And I'd like a book on conduits, please," I requested.

"Alright, but I feel like I know you already. Weird," She levitated the conduit book she was reading a while ago of the shelves, and set it on my back. "Anything else?"

"No, but thank you, Twilight Sparkle." That freaked her out.

"I never told you my name, how did you know?" She demanded.

"You could say..." I initiated the change back to human form. I finished it, and spoke again. "That we've known each other for a while."

The whole room of mares had eyes like dinner plates, and I started laughing. "God, that was awesome! You should see your faces! Anyway, the Ravens all transformed into humans, and I was later taught how to do it, too!"

Rainbow Dash recovered first. Fluttershy passed out, by the way, and Rarity was trying to wake her up. "That... Was... Awesome!"

"Thanks. Any more information needed?" I asked. Of course I had more, I just wanted to know if it was necessary to tell any of it.

"Of course!" Twilight replied. "What are the bracelets for, and what's the stone in the shape of?"

"The shape? It's a-" I looked at my bracelet for the first time since getting my scythe. The stone had changed from a sword to a scythe. "It's a scythe."

"And what are they for?" The lavender mare was a bit giddy.

"Can I show you? It's pretty hard to explain," I explained.

"Sure!" All the mares took a few steps back, except for Fluttershy, who was dragged. I prepared to summon my scythe, something I hadn't done since I got it. I put some energy into my bracelets, and conjured my scythe from wherever they reside. It appeared in my hand, still as black as night. However, and red tint had appeared along the rim. _"Finally, something's not black."_

All six mares might have been more awestruck about that than the shapeshifting, because they couldn't speak coherently, even Twilight had lost that. "I- bu- wha?" The unicorn sputtered.

"Simple. This weapon is mine, and I can summon it at will. Supposedly, it has special powers, but I haven't discovered them yet."

"That'd be mighty nice fer wheat," Applejack pointed out.

"It's not for harvest. This weapon increases my power, according to Ravena," I explained.

"Darling, I have a question," Rarity spoke up. "You were only gone for six months, but you've aged years. How is that possible?"

"I was getting to that. There's this chamber to where while a day passes outside it, a month passes inside. I used it to train for more than two years in one month. Luckily, it slows the aging process, or I would be around thirty by now. I'm about sixteen."

"How does it work?" Twilight inquired.

"Tatarus if I know. All I know is what it does," I replied. "Anything else?"

"Actually, I-" Twilight was cut off by Pinkie.

"Oh, come on! Stop with the questions, and let's party!" Pinkie shouted, and basically swallowed a cupcake whole. The party began, and it reached full swing quickly, amd before I knew it, it was like my life was normal again. I was having fun, with friends, among people, or in this case, ponies, that I could trust.

As I was in the middle of my third cupcake, I was approached by Fluttershy. "H-hello," She stuttered.

"What's up, Shy?" I had made that up on the fly.

"Thank you for the phoenix," She answered.

"Welcome. How's it doing?" I wondered.

"Great! He's really nice, but I'm not looking forward to the regeneration."

"Ah. He blows up, then comes back, right?" I knew my way around mythology.

"Yeah. Last time I was around it with the Princess' phoenix, I freaked out."

"Let me guess. You thought it was sick during it's regeneration, and when it exploded, you lost it?" I assumed the whole thing.

"Precisely." I was right.

"So, become any less, well, shy, in the last six months?" I was kind of fearing for that one.

"No... I can't help it," She admitted quietly.

"Meh, alright. I have to go ask Twilight something." I stood up from my place, and strolled over to where Twilight was conversing with Rarity.

"Why hello, Bradford, is there anything you might want?" Rarity inquired.

"Well, as a fellow magic user, I was wondering if you both might want to see some of the spells I learned," I asked.

"We'd love to! Hey, do you mares want Brad to show us some magic?" Twilight asked her friends.

Replies of positive origin sounded from the mares, so I warned them of a teleport, then sent all of us to an open field. Didn't wanna blow up the library.

"So, any suggestions?" I asked the group.

"How about that Lunar Blitz thing?" Rainbow suggested.

"Rainbow Dash, don't you remember what happened last time?" Rarity mentioned. "I'm sure he doesn't want that to go through that again."

"Never. Not unless I have to fight a dragon, or something. Did I mention I fought a dragon?" Bad timing.

"You fought a dragon?" Twilight asked in confirmation.

"I lost."

"You're insane," She insulted.

"I've been told that." Then I had an idea. "Anyone-" I cut myself off. It had been a while since I had to use pony-speak. "Anypony want to see a few things I picked up? I won't hurt you. Probably. I think."

"Just as long as it's not dangerous," Fluttershy said quietly.

"I can't say that. Almost every spell I learned while I was away is combat or healing related. I did, however, master the acceleration spell that almost killed me." Christ, I'm forgetting to mention things all over the place. I did master that spell, if all it took was a little less magic.

"Then let's race!" Dash suggested.

"I think I may be faster with the spell, but just to be sure, I'll cast it on you, too. Ready?" I asked the sky-blue mare.

"Go for it!" Dash instructed.

"Great. This'll be fun." I pointed a finger in her direction, and cast the spell being sure to regulate the levels of magic between her and myself, so the spell would be equally powerful for the both of us.

"Okay! To that cloud over there and back!" Dash indicated a cloud by pointing her hoof.

"Ready!" I crouched.

"Set!" I spread my wings.

"Go!" We both took off with the speed of Hermes himself, and the race began. I assumed Dash wouldn't be able to handle the new speed very well, but I was wrong. Even with my upgrade, she out-flew the crap of me. She beat me by at least twenty yards.

"Damn. You've got a set of wings on your back, that's for sure," I congratulated.

"Thanks!" Rainbow Dash replied.

Then the reason I had come back in the first place came back to me. "Oh god. I have to get to Canterlot! The princess called me back! Bye!" I prepared the long distance teleport spell, even though I hadn't mastered it yet. The beam of black light shot down, and I was transported to the throne room, where both princesses were waiting for me.

"Hello, my apprentice. Nice of you to finally show up," Celestia smiled.

"Yeah, good to see you too. What's the urgent matter?" I asked.

"There have been certain... Anomalies... Appearing in Equestria. So far, six of them have appeared. All a decent few leagues away from each city, so nopony noticed. However, they have appeared near Manehattan, Cloudsdale, Detrot, one in the Griffon kingdoms, one a decent distance from Appleloosa, and one some leagues away from the largest Dragon migration spot. The only clue we have of them is a large explosion in the sky, then nothing. We have already dispatched soldiers to the six so far, but we've run out. We needed you here in case-" A white flash in the distance through the stained glass window stopped her. I ran over, and observed the small white blip in the sky from a distance, then it disappeared.

"In case that happens. That was another anomaly, and you need to check it out. I don't know what's there, so I require that you go by flight, understood?" Celestia commanded.

"Yes. I'll be back soon, after I figure out what that was. Bye!" I teleported to the outskirts of the city, and took wing.

I had been flying for quite some time, maybe fourteen hours, since I wasn't allowed to teleport. I was drawing closer to the location of the anomaly, so I landed, took out the ebony sphere, and made it into a bow. I was crawling around in the underbrush, ever cautious of any foreseeable danger. What happened next happened so fast, I almost used magic as a reflex.

I heard a snap of a branch about twenty feet away, on the other side of a thick hedge. I drew an arrow from my magical quiver, and drew back the string. I sprinted at the hedge, and burst through it, my arrow's tip coming inches away from the head of the unknown figure. She turned.

It was Sara.

"My god! Bradford!" She pulled me into a hug, as if I hadn't almost killed her.

I separated from her. "I thought I lost you in the portal!" I explained.

"I thought you died! We hadn't been in there very long, so I didn't think about searching," She explained.

"My ass you haven't been in there long," I said.

"What? How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I've been here for six fucking months!"

"I guess the portal decided to spit you out first. What's this place like?" She asked.

I decided it may not be the best idea to tell her that this is the world of the cartoon she watches. "There's not much here. Are the others here?"

"Yeah! They sent me out to look for food! Come on, let's go!" She grabbed my arm,.and dragged me through the bushes. After a few minutes of running, we came upon a camp set up out of a few things that must have come with them. There were tents like back home, cubes of boxes for houses, and a few fires were going.

"Wow. You guys worked fast," I complimented.

"I didn't do a damn thing. Come on!" She pulled me to one of the fires, where a few of my friends were sitting.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" I asked casually.

"Well besides being sucked through a portal into what we think's another dimension, fine," Tanner said sarcastically.

"So... Where is everyone? I know I have more friends than this." They hung their heads.

Sara spoke. "Brad... A lot of people didn't survive. Me, Tanner, and Jack," She pointed to him, who was sharpening a knife on a rock, "Are all that's left."

My world came crashing down on me. My parents, brother, Jake, Kyle, and everyone else I knew was dead. "W-what? No... This can't be happening."

"But it is," Jack said.

"No..."

"We have to hold an election. It looks like everyone from North America ended up here," Tanner stated. "Well, the ones that survived."

"And how's that working?" I inquired.

"We're dueling with fists for it. I entered, and it looks like a lot of the professional fighters died, so I have a chance," Tanner said.

"Me and Jack didn't bother," Sara exclaimed.

"Good. Tanner can get himself killed," He frowned, and I grinned at him, "But I'd prefer it if you guys didn't hurt yourselves."

"Thanks, mom," Jack mocked.

"Meh. So how's the food around here?" I asked.

"A few slabs of meat came along with us, but that's it," Tanner supplied. "And one thing. How long have you been here? You look a lot older."

"About six months. There some weird magical shit around here. It aged the crap out of me, and I'm guessing I'm around sixteen now," I informed.

"Fantastic," Jack stated. "Magical shit that speeds up time. Steer us away from that, you hear?"

"I intended to. No human should have to go through what I have in the last six months." I was really hamming it up. I didn't want them to figure out that this was the world of a cartoon.

Sara nodded. "Sounds rough."

Tanner ripped up some grass, and threw it into the wind. "You know, it's too bad that the leader job's only a figurehead. There's some sort of group planning a whole operation."

_"Oh shit,"_ I thought. "What kind of operation?"

"They were talking about taking over whatever's here, but I'm fine with it. Whatever's here probably isn't human," Tanner assumed. I couldn't tell him how wrong he was, so I lied.

"I wouldn't know. I've only found my new bow, but no creatures."

It seemed to soothe them, because they visibly relaxed. "Good. I wasn't hoping to fight a monster today," Sara exclaimed.

"As far as I know, you won't have to," I comforted.

"Well would you look at that? It's little nerd boy!" I turned to face Ben, with only a few of his asshat minions left.

"Oh shit. I was hoping you died in the portal," I said wistfully.

"Nope. I still have to get you back for what you did before we got here!" He said angrily.

"What did you do?" Sara asked.

"I broke his nose before we were transported," I explained.

"Putting the old skills to use, eh?" Jack assumed. "Good job."

"Here's your payback!" Ben pulled back his fist, and tried to strike me.

I'd trained to much just to let him hit me, and even if I hadn't chosen to do something, I don't think my body would have let me.

I grabbed his fist, spun, punched the outside of his elbow, and then threw my knee into his stomach. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground.

"Piss off," I instructed.

"Wow. You've seen some shit here, haven't you?" Tanner asked.

"Not really. Just got bored and decided to train myself."

"ATTENTION ALL ELECTION PARTICIPANTS! PLEASE MEET AT THE CENTER OF CAMP FOR YOUR FIGHT!" A man shouted. He had a megaphone, which apparently came through the portal.

"Well, that's my cue. See you guys later!" Tanner jumped up, and ran off.

"I think I might have to leave too. I have a few things to attend to," I explained.

The others were visibly confused, but I told them I'd be back, then ran off. I realized that using the long-distance teleport would draw too much attention, so I reached Canterlot using a series of smaller teleports. I was tired when I got there, but otherwise fine.

"Back so soon?" Celestia asked.

"You aren't gonna like the news. There's no good news, just bad news and worse news. Ready?"

"Go on," The alicorn commanded.

"Okay, bad news first. The anomalies aren't just explosions, but portals. The humans we thought all died? Yeah, they're just late. The portals are bringing them all here."

"That's not good at all. The worse news?"

"They have a plan for conquest against whatever's here."

The room was silent. "Alright, new assignment. Are there any individuals you might deem kind enough to join the correct side in this war?"

My first thoughts went to my friends. Sara and Jack were obvious choices, but I wasn't too sure about Tanner. "I know a few. One of them's fighting to rule them, but thanks to the other portals, you may want to withdraw those soldiers. I'm going back."

"I will retrieve my soldiers. Be on your way then."

"Farewell." I used the long-distance teleport this time, but I transported into a cave I had spotted this time. My plan was to watch the proceedings, to see if Tanner won. If he lost, I would gather him too. If he won, I would have no choice but to leave him behind.

I walked back to where Jack and Sara were waiting. "So... Anyone wanna go see how Tanner's doing?" I suggested.

"Alright. I kind of want to see how he's doing, anyway," Jack supplied.

"I just want to see him get beat up," Sara stated.

I chuckled a bit. "Me too. Let's go." We jogged to the makeshift arena, which was coil of rope tied in a circle. There was a large man wrestling against a smaller, but still muscular man. The larger man picked him up, and threw him out of the arena.

"THE WINNER: MARCUS! IF NO ONE BEATS HIM NOW, HE'S THE LEADER! NEXT UP: TANNER!" The man with the megaphone shouted.

I was pretty siked to see Tanner fight at his best. We've wrestled before, but he was only kidding around, and he still won easily. Thing is, my pressure points don't work on him. He's got a weird nerve thing or something. Also, he has an unnaturally high pain tolerance. You could probably break his damn arm and he wouldn't notice.

He stepped into the circle, and took a battle stance. If there was one thing I knew about Tanner, it was that he actually didn't have much fight training, but rather relied on his lightning fast reflexes in a fight. He's one of the few who have a faster reaction time than I do.

"I don't think he stands a chance," Jack predicted.

"Just watch," I commanded. The two combatants drew closer, and the fight began.

The man named Marcus threw the first punch, and Tanner easily sidestepped. That Marcus guy might've been strong, but he was slow as Tartarus. God, I've even started writing the lingo.

Tanner countered with a swift blow to Marcus' side, and a kick to the back of the knee. I was genuinely impressed in his ability. _"I might have to challenge him later on."_

Marcus was mad, and tried to deliver a punch to Tanner's face. He succeeded, and Tanner got knocked on his ass. Marcus smirked, thinking he won.

If there's one thing I've learned here, it's never to assume victory. Marcus tried to stomp on Tanner, but Tanner rolled to the side, and slammed his foot upwards, right into his nuts. Marcus keeled over in pain, and Tanner stood up.

Tanner smirked. "Don't underestimate me." He slammed his elbow into the back of Marcus' neck, which knocked him down. Tanner then proceeded to roll him out of the ring, sealing his victory. I could only stare open-mouthed at Tanner's victory.

"Remind me not to fuck with him," I requested.

"I could, but you'll do it anyway," Sara replied.

"This is the truth."

"UNBELIEVABLE! AGAINST UNBEATABLE ODDS, TANNER HAS TRIUMPHED! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, INTRODUCING THE NEW LEADER OF THE COMPANY, TANNER!"

Tanner wasted no time in getting back to us, grinning like the madman he is.

"So... You're the king?" I confirmed.

"Guess so. And they mentioned some sort of prize," Tanner stated.

"My king!" A man in a white suit called out. I don't know why, but the whole "My king" thing made me mad. "Your prize!" He presented my friend with a crown (I don't know where they got it, but it was gold,) and apparently his new weapon. He held out a very well-kept Desert Eagle pistol, and Tanner took it. The man then fastened a holster to his side.

While Tanner admired the pistol, I plotted my new plans. I could take Jack and Sara elsewhere, but Tanner had to stay. I would visit the camp, but he had duties to perform. "So... Why don't you go converse with your new subordinates?" I requested.

"Why?" Tanner asked.

"Just do it," I commanded. I turned and shoved him away, then pulled my other two friends aside, out of the crowd.

"What gives?" Sara questioned.

"We're leaving. Pack your bags," I required.

"What? Why?" Jack asked.

"This world isn't uninhabited, and I don't like these conquest plans, so you're both coming with me. Ready to meet the locals?"

"There are people here?" Sara asked.

My plan was to take them to Raven City. Something told me meeting the common locals wouldn't go too well. "Yep. Just follow me into the woods. I know you don't have any possessions left, so we're gonna travel my way."

"And this way would be?" Jack inquired.

"You'll see, and also, we're running." I took off into the woods, both of my friends in tow. When we were a safe distance inside the wood, I stopped us. "So... Explanation time."

"Let's get on with this," Jack demanded.

"Okay, I'll try and explain this in way the both of you can understand. So the both of you know how magic works? Like, video game magic?" They nodded. "Well, I'm a mage. Hold your applause."

"Bullshit. This world drove you insane," Jack said.

"That happened before I got here, and what will it take to prove it?" I asked.

"You wanna take this further? Fine. You watch Fullmetal Alchemist, change that rock into a sword," He instructed.

"Not really the same thing. How about I set your hair on fire?" I requested.

"I'd like to see that," Sara stated.

"More bullshit. You know what, fine. Set my hair on fire."

"You asked for it. And you know what? I'll even use the Roy Mustang touch." I snapped my fingers, and did exactly as I said I would, setting his hair on fire. He ran around yelling for a bit, then I put it out. "Believe me?"

"Freak accident," Jack said as he passed the trick aside.

"I can't believe this." I put my hand on my forehead. "You know what? We're going to go twelve leagues by teleport, will that do it?"

"Please do," Sara requested.

"Fine. If you can teleport us, I'll believe you," Jack agreed.

"Finally. To the Raven City!" I shouted triumphantly. I raised my arms to the sky, and the black beam of light shot down from the sky, encompassing all of us. "Here we go!" I teleported us to the Raven castle. We re-entered in my room.

"Alright! We believe you!" Jack said defensively.

"Good. Now if we-" I was cut of by a servant running into my room.

"Archmage, I must infor-"

"When did I become Archmage?" I asked.

"Ravena gave it to you after you left, but you have to come to the Queen's chambers! We've been trying to message you all day!"

"Guys, let's go." I ran toward Ravena's room, my friends in tow. When I got to My mentor's room, I was faced with a terrible sight. Ravena was lying in bed, her face deathly pale.

"Bradford? Is that *cough* you?" She asked weakly. "I see you've found your friends."

"Ravena, what's going on? Why are you like this?" I questioned, fearing the worst.

"My dear apprentice, it's high time I told you a few things. Sit down." I sat on the edge of her bed. Jack and Sara were standing at the door, not sure what to do.

"As you know, I'm the Raven Queen. But there's something you don't know. I'm two thousand years old, older than the princesses. I've been around for a while, because the Raven Queen is made immortal by her weapon."

I gawked at her. "Two thousand?"

"Yes. And there's one more thing. I'm dying, and there's no hope. I can't be saved. But it's the reason I'm dying that makes me smile." My mentor grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"The only reason the Raven Queen dies is when another Raven becomes more powerful than her. It was that way with my mother." She chuckled. "Would you like to know what your magical power level was when we last took it?"

"Please, tell me why this is happening. You're the best friend I've made in this world. You can't die," I said quietly.

"It's my time, but not yours. And your power level? It was 89675. One of the highest I've ever seen. And now, Raven City will have it's third ruler. The first ever Raven King. Bradford, you shall be my successor."

"89675?! I don't care about that! Just don't die!" I took her hand and held it my own.

"Bradford. Stop. I'll always be with you, not in body, but in spirit. Here is my last gift to you. Take my soul, my magical essence." She closed her eyes, and started to glow a golden color.

"I can't let this happen!" I tried to pull away, but she held my hand tight.

"Dear Bradford, check the drawer, and shoot a spell or two at your friends. I'll always be by your side, never in physical form, but maybe I'll assist you in the future. I just know it. Goodbye, my friend." She disappeared, her power absorbed into my own. The power I was feeling was incredible, unlike anything I'd ever felt before, but I was too consumed with rage to concentrate on it.

_"Why? I just basically killed her!"_ I blamed myself for my mentor's death, with good reason. If I hadn't surpassed her, she would still be here, by my side. Still, on the outside, I was still stoic as fuck, not shedding a single tear. I hadn't cried since I was eleven, and I wasn't gonna start then.

Jack put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what just happened, but you clearly cared for her. Sorry."

"So... You're the king now?" Sara confirmed.

"I am. But I would have rather be Archmage than king, and still have Ravena."

"That power level thing? What was it? Over 9000?" Jack joked.

"I swear, if you make one more joke about my situation, I'll show you how scary a powerful mage can be, and my power level's not just over 9000, it's almost 90000," I explained gravely.

"Jeez. I know you can set Jack's hair on fire and teleport, but what else can you do, really?" Sara asked.

"I've fought a dragon before, I lost, but I've fought a dragon," I sort of bragged.

"My god, there's even dragons here. Where are we, Tamriel?" Jack joked again.

"No, this is Raven City," I said, sarcastically turning his sarcasm against him.

"Can we go now? I need some food," Sara complained.

"No need. Here!" I magically sated their hunger with the rejuvenation spell.

"Wow, you can do whatever you want, can't you?" Sara assumed.

"Not everything. I can't move at light speed."

"Well that's limiting," Jack said sarcastically.

"Most certainly. But now..." I sighed. "I have to tell the entire kingdom of their new leader." I looked at their poorly veiled confused expressions, and tried to explain. "You don't look like you understand. I'll try and give it a shot. You see, before she died, that woman was my teacher. She was the Queen in addition. When I got more powerful than she was, some higher power deemed her less fit to rule than I was, so it killed her. I'm the new king, and now the third most powerful being in the world. Get it?"

"No," They both said simultaneously.

I laughed. "That's a damn shame. I was hoping you could explain it, I don't really understand it either." I was trying to act happy, but one of Ravena's last sentences was still echoing in my mind. _Dear Bradford, check the drawer, and shoot a spell or two at your friends._ The first part, obviously, was that I should check the drawer. I walked over to the drawer she indicated, and opened it. Inside was a little box with a note attached. I took the note, and read.

_ Well, it looks like you found this, Brad. That only means one thing: I'm dead. Just know, none of this is your fault, like I know you're thinking. I took you on as my apprentice, knowing full well that you would one day surpass me. And look at you, the Raven King. You're every bit a member of the Raven tribe, except for your hair. Might wanna work on that. I also knew a lot of things you didn't. My family's blessed with a short-distance future sight, and I saw the arrival of your friends, and my own death. And my last words, involving me telling you to shoot a few spell at your friends? Do it. I've only had one long-distance foresight, and it was of you and your friends, all using magic. I think they're conduits too, so what's in this box will undoubtedly help you train them, though I doubt they'll ever be as powerful as you. And you might want to check that power level of yours, now that my own strength's added to yours. I'm sorry I couldn't spend any more time with you on this world, but what you're about to go through will need you at it's center. Now, my dear apprentice, whom I have come to love like a brother, go into this world, and embrace your destiny._

I put down the letter, and no matter how strong the mixture of sadness and joy got, still no tears came. I picked up the box, and opened it. Inside was the most beautifully gilded spell tome I had ever seen, with a cover of pure gold. I opened the cover to find another note.

_This is the most powerful spell tome in existence, for it is the Raven tribe's collection of magic deemed forbidden, as it was too powerful for even my own hands. Use it well. -Ravena._

I tucked the book under my my arm, and turned to my friends, trying to sense any visible traces of power. I found something,.however faint it was. They were definitely conduits, that much was for sure. But I didn't want to risk hurting them, in fear of some sort of contradiction from another conduit's magic.

"Guys, surprise time," I told them.

"Oh God, what is it now?" Sara complained.

"You guys get to be my magical apprentices! Good for you!" I cheered.

"I didn't think we could use magic," Jack stated.

"Wrong. Some people are unique, for example, me, and have the ability to absorb magic form any magical source. Once you use it, though, it's gone, and you have to absorb more. I'm not like that, I can absorb magic and keep it's power. It just so happens that all three of us have the gift."

Jack held up his hand, and screwed up his face. "Don't hurt yourself. You barely have any magic right now, and a conduit dies if they use to much." That stopped him.

"So what happens now?" Sara inquired.

"I go get coronated, and you get to meet the second race of this land," I planned. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Second race?" Jack confirmed.

"Let's just say there's no middle ground when it comes to them. You either love them or hate them," I explained. "Let's go!" I ran to the balcony, where, somehow, all the Ravens had gathered.

"Ah, good, Archmage, the citizens have a request. Ravena's bedridden, so you must attend to it," A servant said.

"Great." I amplified my voice. "What's the request?"

"We want to keep these forms! They are more functional than any other, and we no longer wish to change!" A raven shouted, also amplifying his voice.

"Granted." I sighed loudly. "But even of Ravena were not bedridden, she would not be able to give the command. For you see, I have surpassed her." The crowd immediately knew what I meant. They fell silent, a grief-stricken air fell over the crowd. "I know this must be hard, losing your Queen after so long. But just know: this is not the end, for I intend to make this the greatest era the Raven tribe has ever seen!" I yelled the next part. "NOW, WHO WILL FOLLOW THE NEW RAVEN KING?!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, then died down. I summoned my scythe, much to the amazement of my friends. "THERE WILL BE NO TEARS ON THIS DAY, FOR RAVENA WOULD NOT HAVE WANTED GRIEF! WE SHALL BUILD ON THE GREATNESS SHE HAS ALREADY INSPIRED, INTO THE NEXT GENERATION OF RAVEN CITY!"

The crowd cheered louder, chanting "LONG LIVE THE KING!" over and over. I stepped back inside, and sent back my scythe.

"Well, that's that. Shall we meet the other race now?" I asked. My friends silently nodded. "Then off we go," I said, then teleported us away.

A/N: Sup! Keep in mind that, once again, my friends don't act like this in real life.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Still nothing.

Chapter 9

And So, it Begins

We re-entered safely in the Celestia's throne room, where the sun goddess waited.

I covered both of my friends eyes, wanting to prepare them for what they were about to see. I knew Jack would most likely be indifferent, but Sara was the one I was worried about. "Sara?"

"Why'd you cover my eyes?" She asked.

"So I could prepare you. You know how I said I's never become a brony?"

"Yeah?"

"That may have changed." I took my hands off my friend's eyes. "Guys, meet Princess Celestia. Celestia, meet Sara and Jack."

"Charmed," Jack said with the predicted indifference. Sara, however, was open-mouthed.

"So this is-" Sara sputtered out.

"The one and only. Turns out that Faust chick visited this world a while ago but Luna sent her back. And we all thought the show was fiction."

"Wow. So... Celestia, huh?" Sara confirmed.  
"Pleased to meet you. I gave Brad instructions to bring back whoever he trusted. Apparently that's you two. He told me about the cartoon from your world, so I assume I don't have to explain myself."

"I didn't watch it," Jack pointed out.

"Then know that I am the sun goddess around here. Don't step out of line," She instructed with force.

"Also, you might want to know something else. They might be conduits. Can you throw a spell at them?" I requested.

"Wise that you didn't. Conduits can't absorb another conduit's magic," Celestia informed.

_ "I was right." _

Celestia fired two magical bolts at them, and they cringed, much like I did. Also like me, they harmlessly absorbed them.

"Yep. They get to be trained. I'll take care of them," Celestia stated. "You have the ponies of the war. The humans aren't going to take us over without a fight." Celestia was grinning like a madmare.

"Great. Which city should I start with?" I asked.

"Try Ponyville. You know them best. Also, I'm giving you the honorary title of Co-Archmage, next to Twilight," Celestia informed.

"Glad to have it. By the way, do you have a way to measure magical power?" I asked.

"Yes. Here." She produced a syringe much like Ravena's. I took it, and jabbed it into my arm. The numbers spum for a bit, then stopped.

_ "Jesus Christ. 140786. Ravena gave me a hell of a boost."_

"Something wrong?" Celestia inquired, identifying my surprised look.

"What's your power level?" I asked.

"Around one 130000. Why?"

"Oh, nothing... Except for mine's above 140000."

"My own mane, Ravena has a good training program. How is she, by the way?"

"Uh... Unipegasus thing?" Jack interrupted. "That's sort of a touchy subject right now."

"No, it's fine," I said quietly, "She has a right to know. She's dead, and you're looking at the new Raven King."

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know," Celestia consoled.

"Please, nothing else. I'll go gather the Ponyvillians in town hall. Goodbye." I cast a regular teleport spell, because that's all I needed. I materialized in town square, and spotted my little friend.

I walked over to Scootaloo, who was jumping around excitedly. "What's the fuss?" I asked.

Scootaloo turned around, revealing the biggest grin I've ever seen. "I heard you were back, so I wanted to show you this!" She spread her wings.

She took off, and flew little circles in the air. "I learned how to fly! After you brought me home that night, my parents started being around a lot more, and they taught me how to fly!" She cheered, and flew a few more feet up.

I was genuinely happy for the filly. _"It looks like my advice worked,"_ I thought. The only problem was that this would make the news I had to give the town that much harder. "Sorry, but meet me at the town hall. You need to know something, just like the rest of Ponyville."

The filly nodded, then took of flying in another direction. I spread my large wings, and took off. Amplifying my voice, I shouted; "Citizens of Ponyville! I'm back, but I have important news, straight from Celestia herself! Meet me at the Town Hall as soon as possible!" I finished my announcement, and flew towards Town Hall, where a rather large crowd had already gathered inside.

I stood on the stage for a few more minutes, waiting until it looked like everybody, excuse me, everypony was there, then began my tragic news. "I'm afraid I have some news. There's no good news, only bad news, and worse news. And unless Celestia would like to add something..." I pressed my finger against my temple, and mentally contacted Celestia.

_"Any more bad news?"_ I asked.

_"I'm afraid so. We don't have enough soldiers, so we need to draft. Tell them that, as gently as gently as possible."_

_"Alright."_ I disconnected, and spoke to the crowd. "Alright, terrible news too. Bad news: the explosions in the sky are portals, and a warlike race is coming out of them. Humans. I'm not like them, or some kind of agent, so don't worry about me. Worse news: They plan to conquer whatever lives here. They can't get to Cloudsdale, but any non-pegasi are in danger. In other words: we have received a declaration of war."

Mutters sounded throughout the crowd, ones of confusion. "I realize Equestria had been at peace for over a thousand years, but that's changing, which leads me to the terrible news: there will be a draft."

"What's a draft?" A stallion asked.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain this, but... A draft is when any able-bodied ponies are called for battle, and no, there is no choice. I'm sorry. This wasn't my idea, but I swear, I won't let anything happen to any of you. We don't have the draft list, but we will have one soon."

A few of the townsponies were crying, and I knew why. There was a possibility that some of them could be called to war, and not come back. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I teleported to the next city to give the bad news.

Over the next eight hours, I went to Appleoosa (The lack of proper grammar almost killed me), Cloudsdale (To be honest, a few of them seemed to want to go to battle), Manehattan, Detrot, and that one Griffon Kingdom, but I didn't visit the dragons, as I think I had some grudges with that one guy. He freakin' wrecked my city.

I returned to the castle's throne room, where rather than Celestia, I found Luna.

"Have you talked to the cities?" The moon goddess asked.

"None of them seemed particularly happy about it, though Cloudsdale had a few willing volunteers. Where are my friends training?" I asked.

"You wish to see them? Follow me," Luna instructed. I followed her out the door, and through another. I was met with the sight of Sara and Jack, both doing magic.

"So you got them casting? Nice," I complimented.

"They really are naturals, but I'm sad to say that they're just like any normal conduit; they can't absorb magic permanently, but they can still store it. I have provided them with storage packs that hold magic," Celestia stated, pointing to a little pack on each of their shoulders.

"Bradford, why didn't you tell me this was the world of ponies when I got here! Can I meet Discord?" Sara requested.

"Ooh no. You don't need to meet Discord. We might have gotten him to stop creating chaos wherever he goes, but that doesn't mean he's sane, and we don't need the army's only conduits going crazy," Celestia explained.

"What about Brad?" Jack suggested. "He's nuts already."

"Guilty as charged."

"You want to meet him? Too bad," Luna denied.

That was when I pulled out my silvertongue tricks. "You can't stop me. I know he's in the door down the hall and to the left, so I'll just go."

Luna smirked. "We're not stupid enough to room him up here. He's down in the basement." She stopped and frowned. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"Natural talent. Off I go!" I ran out the door, and sprinted down to the basement.

_"I wonder what kind of pony Discord is?"_ I questioned as I ran toward the room marked: Discord's.

I knocked, and the being that answered it was not at all what I expected. Standing at the door was a draconequus. Scariest bastard I've ever seen, with all those body parts of different animals. Right up my alley.

"And you are?" He asked.

"Discord, right?" I confirmed.

"Yes. What do you want?" He pointed at me.

"I'm Bradford. I'm the princesses' Archmage. Anything I should know about you?" I asked.

"I'm Discord, God of Chaos. Chaos sort of implies that I'm crazy."

"Excellent. A fellow pursuer of insanity. Nice to meet someone else who doesn't like normality."

"I like you. The last one Celestia took on was too... Logical," Discord complained.

"May I try to out-crazy you?" I offered.

"You won't win, but give it a go."

"I'll just use an illogical theory that actually makes sense. Now. What if you aren't actually the age you think you are but it's actually many years in the future, and you were put into a stasis to live a in seconds, so you can be experienced before you can walk?"

He wasn't even phased. "Not bad. You're my new favorite. Allow me to educate you in the ways of chaos magic, alright?" He proposed.

"Chaos magic?" Now that sounded like something I could get used to.

"Yep. Try this on for size."

He punched me in the face.

I lay on the ground, rubbing my head. "WHAT IN TARTARUS WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I'm nuts, and check your spell vocabulary. I'm sure you'll find the chaos magic."

He was right. I felt... Strange, but at peace. This was the magic for me.

"Chaos magic lets you manipulate space on however you see fit. I didn't used to be this powerful, but then my entire race died, and all their power went to me. That's where I went insane, waged war on Equestria, got sealed in stone, woke up, turned Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world, got sealed in stone again, got released, then reformed, now I'm here."

"Tartarus of a life," I identified. I'm not gonna try and explain chaos magic to you. It's not something a sane person can understand.

I looked at the torch on the wall. I concentrated on it, then used my new magic. The torch changed into a rock.

"Not bad. Bit of practice, you'll be making chocolate rain in no time. Might wanna get back to the princesses. They don't like ponies, or in your case, people, meeting with me."

"Doesn't matter. My power level's higher than theirs," I explained.

"Is it over 180000?" The draconequus asked.

"No."

"Then you still haven't beat me. Bye!" He teleported me back two where the four of my friends were waiting.

"How did it go?" Sara asked.

"I'm not any more insane than I already was, but check this out." I changed Celestia's crown into a hamster. Then back again.

"Goodness, Discord taught the second most powerful being in Equestria chaos magic. What could possibly go wrong?" Luna said sarcastically.

"I dunno, but I like manipulating space." I changed Jack's hair into grass, then back again.

"Bastard," He insulted.

"Meh. How's the magic going?" I asked.

"I can do this now!" Sara exclaimed, and she took an arrow out of her bow. She set the tip on fire, but it didn't burn the rest of the arrow.

"Wow. Weapon enchantments. What about you, Jack?" I asked my other friend.

"Basically the same thing. Watch." He drew his knife from his boot, and closed his eyes. The blade became cloaked in electricity. "Just a different element."

"Good, but that knife won't do. What's your favorite weapon?" I inquired.

"If I had to pick one, I guess it would be... A Scimitar? Like a pirate? I've always liked that pirate thing."

"Give me your knife," I instructed.

"What? You can't have my knife."

"I've mastered alchemy since I got here, and I can prove it."

"You know what, fine. My whole fucking world's been flipped 180 degrees in the last few hours anyway." He tossed his knife to me, and I laid it on the floor.

For added effect, I clapped my hands, then set them on the sword. I shot out some blue lightning, just to fuck with him. Within seconds, a full-fledged scimitar lay before me.

"Philosopher's Stone magic!" He cried out.

"Wrong. I just added the effects. I just know how to extend certain materials. It was fun to mess with you, though. Here," I said, tossing the sword across the room, where Jack caught it. I took the leather ball out of my pocket, and changed it into a sheath, keeping another ball. I threw the sheathe to him, and he latched it to his waist. "Good, it fits."

"Thanks. You know, I still can't get my head around you being tougher than me," Jack mocked.

"Ha ha. So funny I forgot to laugh. There's one thing Celestia here can't teach you though, and that's what you need to learn more than anything. You need to learn how to absorb magic from everything, even rocks. Here's how it's done. Concentrate, and reach out with your mind. Find the object you're taking power from. Believe it or not, everything has a spirit of sorts, even the inanimate things. Ask it if you can take some energy. This isn't easy, so don't get mad if you can-" I was cut off by Sara.

"Done!" She exclaimed.

"What? Already?" I checked the magic within her. She had indeed already figured it out.

"Jack?"

"Workin' on it." His eyes were closed. Sure enough, his power began to spike, too.

"Wow. You guys learn fast. Better than me," I complimented.

"Thanks. Anything else?" Jack asked the monarchs.

"Nothing that Brad can't teach you. Be on your way," Celestia shooed.

"Fine then. Where to, Brad?" Sara asked.

I pointed towards the balcony. What I was about to do was cruel. "Out there." I walked out, and they both followed. They both leaned on the rail, and I did the most horrible thing I could think of.

I pushed them off.

I jumped after them, and grabbed onto their wrists. "Isn't this fun!" I shouted into the wind.

They were both too busy screaming to answer. "Too bad. Looks like we're going to die." God, I'm a terrible person.

We were only meters from the ground when I spread my wings and pulled up. I had to magically send a breeze our way, but I managed to flying. I looked down at them, both of their faces paralyzed in fear.

Jack spoke first. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?" He yelled.

"Yes. We've been over this."

"That was awful! You could have killed us!" Lectured Sara.

"Ah, but I didn't, now did I?" I'm terrible.

"I don't give a shit! Let me go!" Jack ordered, then looked at the ground, realizing just how high up we were. "On second thought, please don't let go."

"Ugh. Fine," I said sarcastically.

We flew for a bit, and I set us on top of the mountain Canterlot was hanging on. "There's one thing you can help me with. Remember that scythe form the coronation?"

"Yeah, I thought you made it with your freakin' alchemy," Jack replied.

"Nope. I summon it from a spectral plain. Don't ask me how it works. I just know that Ravena told me it had special powers, ones that I had to figure out. I need you two to help me with that," I requested.

"On one condition," Sara required.

"And that would be?"

"We go see Ponyville first!" She proposed.

"You wanna see the place? Fine. We'll go see it. Flight or Teleport?"

"Oh god, no more flying. May be traumatized by that stunt you pulled," Jack explained.

"Fine." I raised my arms, and the beam of light shot down. We materialized in Twilight's library.

"Hey Brad. Twilight's upstairs. Who're your friends?" Spike asked.

"As, Spike, just the drake I wanted to see. This is Sara, and Jack," I said.

"Sup," Greeted Jack.

"Hello!" Greeted Sara giddily.

We walked upstairs, where Twilight was no longer reading the conduit book, but rather a boon on combat magic.

"Hey, Twilight, got some more mages for ya!" I called out. "Meet Jack and Sara!"

They both once again gave their greetings, and Twilight stood up. "More conduits? Are these ones like you?" The mare asked.

"No, just normal ones. By the way, I have more power than your mentor. Just thought you may want to know that."

"Celestia's mane, you just don't stop, do you?" She confirmed.

"Indeed. Well, we're off. We need to meet the others. These two will be joining us in the coming war, so we need all the help we can get," I stated.

"Damn right we are," Jack confirmed.

"Well, bye then," Twilight said, going back to her book.

We left the library, and proceeded to Sugarcube Corner. "In the mood for a cupcake?" I asked.

"They have pastries here?" Jack asked. Sara was already inside.

"Yep, never had better. Go inside, tell the mare that tackles you that I sent you."

"What?" Jack was walking in the door, and was taken down by the pink mass of Pinkie Pie. My attention, however, was not very focused on that, but the picture of a familiar face on the notice board. I ran over, and read the poster.

_ Missing- Dinky Doo. Last seen- her mother, Ditzy Doo, said she allowed her to go camping, and she didn't come back._ A picture of the Unicorn filly was on the poster. _"Something's terribly wrong here. I don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out."_

"I don't want a party!" I heard the scream of Jack, who was running out of the bakery. "That was... Terrifying. The pink one can defy space and time," He pointed out the obvious.

"Did her tail twitch?" I inquired.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering." I noticed the passing form of Lyra, and stopped her. "Have you seen Ditzy around?" I asked.

"She's been at the bar for two days, but I can't say I blame her. Her daughter's missing." Lyra walked away.

"Wait, they have alchohol here?" Jack questioned.

"Hey guys!" Sara came running out of Sugarcube corner, cupcake in hand. "I got it for free!" She exclaimed, taking a bite. "Where are we goin' now?"

"The bar. We need to meet Ditzy. She could have some important intel for us. You know what, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." My friends nodded, and I sprinted towards the direction of the bar. I opened the door, and found Ditzy Doo face-down in a pool of vomit. "Jesus Christ."

I magically cured her drunkenness, and she sat up, wiping the vomit off her face. "Whaddya want?" She asked.

"Two things. A: What happened to your eyes?" I asked.

"I hit my head really hard as a filly, and knocked one of them out of focus. The tendons holding it in place ripped. Doctors couldn't do anything about it," Ditzy explained.

"Let me cure you," I said outright.

"Not possible. You're strong, but you're not that good." She didn't have much choice. I was already preparing the necessary healing spell, and I cast it.

Her eye slowly rolled back into place. She rubbed her eyes with her hoof. "Celestia. You actually did it!" The mare was hopping up and down. "How can I thank you?"

"By answering the next question. Do you know where Dinky was camping?" I asked.

The question hit hard. "She took a bag out into the woods. That's all I know. I wish I could do more for my daughter, I really do."

"Thanks anyway. I'll see ya 'round, Ditzy." She waved me off, and I ran back towards my friends.

"What's up?" Sara asked.

"Missing filly. I fear the worst." I really did think she might have been captured. Suddenly, a mental link came from Celestia's side, for the first time.

_"Bradford, it's urgent! The different groups of humans are mobilizing faster than we thought! The one near Appleloosa's already forged swords! They're marching towards town, and they'll be there in an hour! Go get the town ready for attack! I'll be there as soon as I can!" She cut it off._

"Bad news, guys. Ready for war?"

"Already? Where?" Sara asked.

"You might know of Appleloosa. That's where we're going. Come on." I summoned the beam of light, and we were taken to Appleloosa. I flew upwards, and amplified my voice. "APPLELOOSINIANS! NOW IS THE TIME! THE HUMAN TRIBES ARE MARCHING HERE! GATHER ANYPONY WHO HAS ANY COMBAT EXPERIENCE AND MEET IN THE EAST SIDE OF TOWN!"

I landed there, soon met by my friends. The only ponies that came were few, about one hundred. "I don't think this is gonna cut it."

Then we heard it. The marching and war cries. The humans appeared in the distance. This was the continent of Asia, obviously, because almost all of them were asian.

"Celestia better get here soon," I muttered.

"Already here." I turned to my left, and there both monarchs. "With reinforcements." In the air was an army of Pegasus soldiers, all with a sword in their mouths. This was escalating far to quickly for me. I decided that I would give them one more chance. I ran up quite a ways, and stopped who I assumed to be the leader of the company.

"Stop!" I commanded.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said in perfect english.

"The guy who's giving you a chance to walk away. Do you know what you're fighting?" I asked.

"Yes, we do. These weird multi-colored talking ponies. But they can be enslaved, or executed, their choice," The man chuckled.

"Wrong answer!" I yelled. I then prepared the most jokish spell I have, one of my own creation. I shaped my hand into a finger gun. "Bang!" I yelled.

A bolt of magic shot from my finger at above the speed of sound, much like a gun. It went right through the leader's head, killing him instantly. You couldn't see the bolt of magic, so cries of me being a monster sounded from the human army.

I was surprised when they turned tail and fled, but I guess I couldn't blame them. I had just killed their leader with a finger-gun.

I turned back to Appleloosa, and started to walk. I didn't get very far before one of the bastards decided to put an arrow in the back of my knee. I fell to the ground, the arrow breaking as it hit the ground.

Apparently this caused Sara to choose to run over to me. I tried to shoo her away, thinking the area could still be dangerous.

"The army's gone," Sara stated. "What did you do?"

"I shot the leader with a finger gun."

"Oh god... What can't you do?" She asked.

"I dunno. Hey, can ya give this arrow a tug? I can't heal myself when it's in there," I requested.

"Sure." She grabbed the stump of the broken arrow, and pulled. I wasn't too concentrated on the pain it caused, though. I was more contemplating how I felt about taking my first life.

It was... troubling. _"That guy needed to go, or he would have gotten the entire town killed, but still... I don't like to kill people. Like it or not, I think the last pained expression he made will haunt me for the rest of my life."_

While I was thinking, Sara got the arrow out, and I instinctively healed the wound. I was still troubled.

"So what now?" Celestia asked, landing next to me. "What they just did openly declared war!"

"I'm well aware of that. It looks like the humans from every portal may be planning the same thing, which further increases the chance of an alliance." I may not look it, but I'm not anything if not a good strategist.

"True. Brad, go back to Ponyville, and I'll contact you. Don't go anywhere," The monarch ordered.

"I won't unless there's a threat elsewhere," I agreed.

"I think you misheard. Don't go anywhere. Period." Celestia apparently has enough magical prowess to teleport an entire army of Pegasi, because she did, leaving me and my friends. Jack had just ran over.

"I can't believe it. I never thought I would ever need my combat training anytime soon, and here I am, about to go to war, and I still don't know which side I'm on," Jack supplied.

I snapped a bit. "Let's just say this. This is the right side, and before you say otherwise, let me tell you one thing. You already know to much. Sara, you are invaluable to this side in the war. You know everything about the side of the equines, and they could easily get information from either of you. But just know this. If you try and run away, no matter how much it will pain me, I will not hesitate to kill either of you. Understood?"

I had overwhelmed them with my sudden change in attitude. "You have my word." Jack smiled. "You know I don't like people anyway."

"I couldn't be on the same side as them. They tried to massacre an entire town, just because they think the ponies are below them," Sara explained.

"Good. Now, get ready for the return trip." I raised my arms, and the familiar beam of light shot down, and we were transported to Ponyville, where all still seemed normal. "Guys, I'll be back. I have a few things to look for."

"But Celestia said-"

"Don't give a fuck. I'm stronger than she is. Besides, I'll be back in the hour."

"Do you want to go to the moon?" Sara inquired.

"I've been told about Celestia's ability for that, and I formed a counter-spell in case. She won't be able to touch me. Bye!" I spread my wings, and shot up into the air. I brought back the acceleration spell. I had a bit more control now.

I put enough power as to set me up at the just below the speed of sound. Didn't want to make a rainboom. It would draw too much attention while I was looking for Dinky. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that I was going to look for Dinky. I sped off at the previously mentioned speed.

I had been flying for four hours at high speeds, using magic to increase my perception. I was looking for any possible signs of the filly, like a hoofprint or something. At that point, I would have at least liked to have found a body.

I had another idea, to increase my hearing sensitivity with magic as well. I had done it before, but I was surprised I didn't think of it earlier. I performed the spell, and stopped to listen. The I heard it.

The soft sound of sobbing.

I sped towards the noise as fast as I could. _"It has to be her,"_ I kept telling myself.

I landed, and folded my wings. I didn't need the spell to hear the tears coming from the other side of a hedge. I made the observation that this could be anything, not just he filly in question, because after all, I can talk to animals, but I made one more observation. These were not tears of sadness. I know what sadness sounds like, I've been around it enough. These sounded very different; they were tears of pain.

_ "That tears it."_ I burst through the hedge, and beholded by far the worst and most gruesome sight I had ever seen.

Yeah I had found Dinky Doo, but not in the condition I had hoped for. She was quite legitimately lying in a pool of her own blood. She no longer had a tail, it had been cut off. Chunks of her flesh had been sliced off, but the worst part? Her horn was missing. Every cut was clean, so it couldn't have been animals. The humans were responsible for this.

I ran over and picked her up. We didn't have time for this. I hoisted the filly over my shoulder, and teleported us to the hospital. Wr materialized in the hospital's lobby, blood dripping off the filly's numerous wounds.

The faces on any of the ponies in the room were bound to show up. One of the few trusted humans just teleported into the room, with a badly wounded filly on his shoulders.

"He found Dinky! Get her to the ER immediately!" one of the doctors yelled. The filly was magically lifted off my shoulders, and wheeled past the double doors.

I knew it was up to me to tell Ditzy. The other ponies were far too traumatized to do anything about it. I ran outside, and straight to the bar. Ditzy was still there, drowning her sorrows. "This isn't gonna be easy," I muttered.

I sat down next to her. She looked over, and I cured her drunkenness. She shook her head, and spoke. "Any news on Dinky?" She asked.

"That's what I'm here for. Come on, and prepare yourself for the worst," I warned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. I didn't answer but instead teleported us to the emergency sector. Bot a single pony had a happy look on their face.

"Miss Ditzy?" One of the mares said.

"Did you find Dinky?" She asked.

"Brad did. We have some bad news," The mare said.

"Oh Celestia, what's wrong?!" Ditzy cried.

"Brad brought your daughter back, but she was barely alive. She had lost most of her blood, but we could have fixed that. The problem was, her horn was cut off."

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER?!" Ditzy screamed.

"A unicorn's life is directly connected to magic, which is stored in the horn," The nurse informed.

"So that means?" Ditzy just didn't get it.

"Miss Ditzy, your daughter had died. I'm sorry, but there's nothing we could do." The mare walked away.

Ditzy just stood there, frozen in time. It took a few more minutes for it to sink in, then she broke down in tears right in the middle of the room.

There was nothing I could do. I might have been able to get Scootaloo's parents to spend more time with her, but I couldn't fix death's cold embrace.

"My Dinky's gone!" Ditzy kept repeating. The doctors eventually took her into the back room, and I left, thoroughly traumatized by what I'd been through that day.

My first stop was Rarity's house. I don't know why, but it was. "Rarity? You here?" I called softly.

"Yes?" Rarity poked her head out from behind a mannequin.

"Have you heard about Dinky Doo going missing?" I asked.

"Yes, it's terribly tragic. Poor filly," Rarity stated.

"Well, I found her."

"How is she?" Rarity asked.

"She's dead."

The room was silent. Rarity just walked off, silent as she did so. I left, leaving her to mourn. I couldn't depress any more ponies, so I flew up to a cloud, and magically enchanted it so it would stay above town. I laid down, and magically put myself into conscious sleep. I could wake anytime I wanted to, but I was staying for a while.

I was on that cloud for two days. I couldn't deal with it, but I still wasn't crying. I decided I might fly down. There wasn't a single pony that didn't have black on, and were all heading for the graveyard. I was already wearing black, so I sprinted towards it. Everypony in town was attending Dinky's funeral. This was the kind of town where there wasn't anyone who didn't know everyone. I arrived at the perfect time, speech time. Ditzy was speaking for her daughter.

"I just don't understand who would *sniff* do this to an innocent filly." She laid her hoof on her daughter's coffin. "But I hope that whoever did needs to burn in Tartarus." She stepped down, and looked at me, tears in her eyes. She mouthed "your turn."

I stepped up, and the faces of the distraught ponies stared back at me. "This probably the most terrible thing I've ever seen in my life. Thing is, members of my own species pulled this horrible deed, so I no longer consider myself a human. They don't even deserve to be called intelligent. If anyone can do something like this, I agree, they need to burn in Tartarus, but Dinky," I rested my hand on the coffin, "Just rest in peace knowing that I will find the bastard who did this, and I will kill him." I hung my head. "After all, no mother should have to bury her her children." I stepped down, and as Dinky's coffin was being lowered into the soft earth, a not-so-recent feeling started to emerge.

For the first time in years, I shed a single tear.

A/N: That was by far the most depressing thing I've ever written. I have nothing more to say, except that's Bradford's gonna fuck shit up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter. I should have warned about character death.

Chapter 10

Unknown Enemy

I had spent the next few days reading the forbidden spell book Ravena gave me, and I had learned some crazy shit. Almost every spell in the book was combat magic. The power required to activate each spell was immense, and I vowed I would never use them unless it was absolutely necessary. I was interrupted from my reading by a sudden teleport to Canterlot castle.

Celestia was standing above me, a look of disappointment in her face. Jack and Sara had both attended the funeral, but I hadn't seen them since then, but there they were, looking sheepish.

"You disobeyed a direct order," She scolded.

"Did you guys tell her?" I asked my friends.

"Truth spell," The said simultaneously.

"Jeez. Why does it matter so much?" I asked.

"An order is an order."

"Fine. Punish me. But just know, a little filly named Dinky never would have been found," I supplied.

"You found the missing filly?" Celestia inquired.

"She was tortured by the humans. They cut her horn off, which in turn killed her. I did pick up a little info off of her, though. They did it for intel. She told them everything she knows about how the kingdom works."

Celestia's eyes widened. "This is bad. So very bad. They'll probably be in Ponyville any day now! And who knows, they might have even banded together with the other groups!"

I shook my head. " I doubt it. They hated each other in my dimension, they'll still hate each other until it becomes a full-war."

"Good, good, but we still need to draft and train. Take this." She levitated a clipboard off of her throne. "This has the drafted names. We've already been to the other cities, and we're trying to get the griffons on our side, but go to Ponyville. Also, we need to meet on casual terms sometime," Celestia joked.

"Agreed. Guys, you're coming with me. Jack, train the new recruits. Endurance, or if you can figure out how to train them for combat, better. Sara, We're taking a little share of the castle's armory," Celestia opened her mouth, "Celestia, don't you dare object. Arm the ponies."

I raised my arms, and concentrated on a section of the armory. It had enough weapons and armor for the draft list, so I enveloped them in magic, then took those and the three of us the town hall. "Guys, gather the ponies. We need to get this done."

My two friends nodded, and ran out the door. Within the hour, the entire town had gathered, and I gave the bad news once again. "The time is upon us. The drafting list has come in, and we're here to arm and train those of you who are going along. First up: Big-" Sara took the clipboard.

"No need. They all volunteered when we told them. The young ones even wanted to come, but we stopped them."

I turned to the crowd. "You all feel the need to fight?"

The entire crowd nodded. This had to be the bravest thing I'd ever seen. Even Fluttershy wanted to go.

"Well, don't just stand there?" Jack roused. "Line up! You've all just entered the force!" He really had a way with words, but it worked. The entire crowd cheered, and we almost had to stop them from getting out of hand. We got them lined up and armored (me having to make a few extra sets,) And Jack took them away. Me and Sara followed, if just to make sure he didn't go to far.

He led them out to the nearest field in a lock-step, which was hilarious. Several untrained soldiers in lockstep? Funny, but if these soldiers happened to be quadrupeds, it amps it up. I decided it might be a better idea to take the unicorns aside with me and Sara, and give them a little battle magic training.

I separated the Unicorn population from the group, and lined them up. I went all drill-sergeant on them while Sara stood to the side.

"Listen up! Anypony who thinks you have the magical power for battle, step forward!" About half of them stepped forward. "Wrong!" I pulled them all forward with magic. "Every single one of you has enough magic for this, and if you don't, too bad! You'll get there! Now, any of you who would like to use a weapon, go with my friend here! The rest, you stay with me!" The group split about half-and-half. There were some familiar faces in my group.

Of course Twilight had stayed with me, but I didn't expect Lyra. Rarity was also there. Those were the only ones I'd ever met, but I knew the rest by name. "So, you all want to battle magi? Then let's get started! I'm gonna transmit the knowledge for a basic magic bolt right into your frickin' heads!" I raised my hand, and shot out a a beam for each Unicorn, each one containing the knowledge of the basic spell.

"That's how we're gonna do it from here! We don't have time for books, so I'll just magically teach you all I know!"

"Um... Hello?" I turned to face a blue mare with a light blue mane. Unicorn, obviously. She had a cape and wizard hat on, both decorated in stars. "The great and powerful Trixie had been told you're the magic instructor!"

"And who's Trixie?" I asked.

"You're looking at her!" She said confidently.

I looked at Twilight. "You know this bitch?" I said rudely. Trixie gasped at my language.

"Not well. She came to Ponyville a while ago, claiming she had beaten an Ursa Major, then Snips and Snails brought one to town. I put it to sleep, but it was only an Ursa Minor. She left the town in shame, then came back later. She had an amulet that amplified her power, and she used it to banish me from Ponyville. I tricked her in addition, and got her to take it off."

"Wow. How messed up are you?" I asked.

"I... Uh..."

"Get in the line," I ordered.

"Trixie obliges!" She said happily.

"If you don't stop that, I'll throw you," I threatened.

"How?" You aren't that much taller than me!"

"Like this." I picked her up with magic, then dropped her.

"Ouch." I shot the info beam at her too, then we began. I transformed a few piles of sticks into targets, and the Unicorn squad started firing. Twilight stayed by my side.

"Well? Get over there!" I ordered.

"I already know this spell. I was studying combat magic for the last week."

"Then show me your strongest spell!"

"Already?" Twilight confirmed.

"Damn right. I need to know this stuff for the strategy!"

"Alright then." Twilight trotted to the nearest target, and her horn began to glow. Her next move was actually pretty impressive.

She shot out a tri-beam attack, made of fire, ice, and lightning. The target exploded, and she trotted back. "That was in the book you gave me six months ago."

"Starswirl was good. Just keep practicing that! I want you able to blow up a tree by nightfall, so that mean eight hours!" I checked. It was about ten.

"What will you be doing?" Twilight inquired.

"Reading this." I pulled out my gilded spell tome of ungodly destruction.

"What? A spell tome?" Twilight confirmed.

"No normal spell tome. It was given to me by the late Raven Queen, and it's the collection of forbidden Raven tribe spells, deemed too powerful to be used. She entrusted it to me, but don't worry. Some of these spell could level a mountain at full power, but I won't use them unless something's gone horribly wrong."

"Are you gonna stop getting stronger anytime soon?" Twilight questioned.

"My new aim's to beat Discord!"

"You met him?"

"Yeah. I know chaos magic now. It's quite fun."

"You're almost as dangerous as a dragon," Twilight observed.

"Naw, I lost my last fight with a dragon." I walked away to where Jack had somehow found a way to train them in combat. Some of the stronger ones had warhammers in their mouths, the rest had either a double sided sword, or a regular one.

"How are things going with the Unicorns?" Jack asked.

"Fine. One of them destroyed a target."

"The librarian?" Jack guessed.

"How'd you know?"

"Met her while you were out a few days ago. Strong magic."

"She has something on you, that's for sure. How are things over here?" I asked.

"Fine." He looked back to the trainees. The other four mares that I knew so well were training with different weapons. Applejack had a warhammer, Dash had a twin sword, and Pinkie and Fluttershy both had knives. Pinkie had two of them, which she had somehow figured out how to attach to her back hooves. She managed to stab a target ten times in eleven seconds. Her knives into holsters as she set them back down.

"Where'd you get something like those?" I asked.

"Found 'em in the pile! Aren't they nifty?"

"Sure are. How's it going?"

"You just watched me, silly!" She lifted her hind legs again, and the knives came out. She resumed stabbing, and I walked over to Applejack, who didn't seem to be faring too well with her hammer.

She swung, missed, and dropped it. "Consarn it! Ah'm useless!" She whined.

"I've seen your strength. Here, kick me in the stomach," I offered.

"Are ya'll nuts?" The farmer asked.

"Come on!" I urged.

"Fine." She faced away from me, and sent a kick directly into my abdomen.

I expected it to hurt, but I didn't expect it to send me flying ten feet through the air. I landed roughly on a dummy, then stood back up. I ran back over.

"That was hellishly powerful!" I complimented.

"How are ya still movin' afta that?" She asked.

"I probably shouldn't be, I think you liquified my pancreas!" I shouted enthusiastically. "But that was amazing! Try this!" I had recently developed a spell for strengthening one's blows permanently, and I used it on Applejack. I wasn't a large increase, but I would still do some damage.

"Kick me again!" I ordered.

"Ah really shouldn't."

"Applejack, as your commanding officer, I order you to-" I was cut off my a swift kick to the nuts. I grasped my crotch and fell to the ground.

"Uups. Aimed a bit low, pard'ner." She winked.

"I hate you so much."

"Ya'll asked me ta kick ya, so ah did," She reiterated.

"Fine." I stood up slowly. Apple went to kicking the air, and I walked over to Dash. She was naturally skilled at the sword, it seemed. In the time I stood next to her, she took of the heads of five dummies with her twin blade in ten seconds. I left her to it, jogging over to Fluttershy.

She was swinging weakly at a target with her knife. She was barely leaving a dent. "Flutters?" I interrupted.

"Yes?" She replied after putting her knife down.

"You might do better as a medic for this one," I suggested. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

"Alright," Fluttershy sighed. I teleported over to where Sara was, where the other Unicorns were firing bows with telekinesis.

"Sara, I'm going for a while, make sure they get some rest every now and then, alright?" She nodded, and I teleported straight to the camp of the Northern Americans. I landed a safe distance away with the long distance teleport, then got closer with a regular one. The camp was closer to town than it was awhile ago, and there were smiths littering the encampment, meaning they had figured out metalworking, too. I sprinted to the most extravagant tent, right in the center. I tried to go in, but two armored guards grabbed my arms. They roughly pulled me inside.

"Lord, what should we do with him?" He asked. Tanner was sitting on his throne, which was a fucking toilet. What was this, Fallout?

"It's okay, I know 'im. Let him be." The guards obeyed, and went back to their posts.

"Hey, Tanner. How are things on this side?" I asked.

"I dunno. As I said, I'm just a figurehead. I don't actually know their plans, I just go along with them. I do know that we're gonna conquer anything we come across, it's gonna be badass. You can be a general," he proposed.

"This is gonna hurt. I'm ambassadoring for the other side. They want peace."

"The parliament already told me that if anyone came here with a peace accord, turn them away. Sorry," He apologized.

"Here's the part that'll hurt. I'm on other side, and Jack and Sara are with me. And I'm afraid you don't stand a chance," I threatened.

"Leave. You may be on the wrong side, but we're still friends, and I don't want to execute you, so you have to go," Tanner advised.

"Fine. Just know that if we meet again, it will be on the battlefield. Tanner, in light of the friendship we once had, I'll let you live." I stepped behind a curtain, and teleported out of camp, to intimidate him. I teleported back to Jack, who was still training the ponies. "Bad news. The humans won't even consider peace, and I told Tanner you guys are with me, and that I'd kill him if we meet again. So yeah, you won't be able to see another human without having to kill him."

"Meh. Kind of expected it. Have any fun over there?" He asked.

"Let's just say the Appleloosa group isn't the only group to get back to smithing," I said.

"Crap. C'mon guys! Step it up!" Jack yelled at the trainees.

To skip some time, I'll just skip all the boring training stuff I know whoever's reading this doesn't like, Alright? Tartarus, I'm writing this, I'll do what I want.

Three days later, Jack had turned the ground units and Pegasi into battle ready soldiers. Gotta hand it to him, the guy works fast. Sara had gotten the archer squadron ready, and I had managed to set up a decent group of magi. Overall, I think the numbers were around 800, with the reinforcements Celestia had sent us. I decided it would be a good idea to check on the battalion Tanner was sending out. After a quick invisibility spell and a teleport, I determined that their numbers were about 300 stronger than ours.

I cursed our luck as I as I returned to the barracks set up in the direction of the enemy, and took my place next to my two human friends, and the Element bearers.

"We're outnumbered," I stated, "But not horribly."

"We'll do fine," Jack said nonchalantly.

I turned to the Bearers. "Do you guys have your Elements?" I asked.

"Why would we?" Twilight inquired.

"Because I kind of figured you might want them for the fight."

"We wouldn't want to damage them," Rarity explained.

I laughed. "Bullshit. Those are the most powerful artifacts in existence. I'm sure they can take a few hits. Let me go and get them." I teleported back to the library, then chose that moment to remember that it was locked by magical signature. I tried anyway, but it didn't open.

I summoned my scythe and hit the glass, but it harmlessly bounced off. I then proceeded to begin whacking the case repeatedly with my weapon. Fantastic way to use the most powerful blade in existence.

The case still didn't open, so I got mad, then attempted to incinerate it. The case only warmed up, and didn't melt. After putting out a few fires, I grew tired and ripped the pedestal out of the ground with magic, and teleported myself back with it.

"You broke the case," Twilight scolded.

"I know. Just open it already," I ordered. Her horn glowed a little, and the mechanism clicked, causing the case to open. She levitated the necklaces out, put them on her friends' necks, then placed her tiara on her own head.

"There, much better. And I believe it may be your duty to lead the army into battle? I heard that you guys pretty much play some part in almost everything political," I stated.

"Ah think that sounds mighty nice," Applejack agreed.

"Let's do it!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Will you come with us?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"If my friends can come too," I requested.

"Why not?" Twilight agreed. "The more the merrier."

"Let's go kick some ass," Jack suggested.

Sara spoke up. "I just want to help out. Put my on the archer squad, and I'll do just fine."

"We already discussed the strategy, but let's review anyway. Fluttershy, did you get the medics trained?" She nodded. "Good. Jack, you'll be leading the front line with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy will stay behind with the medical team." I pointed to a little ridge. "Sara, you'll be up there with the other archers. I'll be with the magi. Any of you, if you're needed elsewhere, I will telepathically signal you. Understood?"

"Yes!" They all said.

"Fantastic. Now, judging on the position of the enemy, they'll be here in few minutes. Prepare yourselves. This isn't gonna be pretty." I hopped of the raised ledge I was on, and ran over to where Ditzy Doo was conversing with Lyra.

"Ditzy? Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure. Lyra, I'll catch you later." Lyra trotted off.

"Ditzy, are you ready?" I asked. "Mentally?"

"Of course I am! Those Tartarus-damned bastards killed my daughter!"

"Listen. I know you want revenge, but don't endanger anypony else to get it, or I'll court-marshall you."

"I won't. You can count on that," She informed, then trotted back to Lyra. I climbed the structure where my friends were standing.

"Just had to tell Ditzy not to go crazy," I stated.

"I feel sorry for her. The death of her daughter must have taken quite the tool," Rarity observed.

"I'm not sure how he feels. But something inside me... Broke," I confessed. "Like it put me further off the edge than ever before. The chaos magic isn't helping."

"Twilight told us about that," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Don't ask me to show you. I happen to enjoy what inklings of sanity I have left," I informed.

"We won't!" Dash assured.

"Uh... Guys?" Sara interrupted. "Might wanna get ready."

We all looked towards the hill, and lo and behold, there was the army. Looking back, I probably overestimated their numbers. There were probably only about one hundred stronger than us.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As ah'll eva be!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Time for magic!" Twilight stated.

"Here we go!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"I guess so," Fluttershy said.

"Let's beat the baddies!" Pinkie pie yelled.

"Onward!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Never thought I'd be fighting with a bunch of talking horses," Jack stated.

"Ponies," Twilight corrected.

"Whatever."

"I just never thought this world actually existed. Funny," Sara said.

"Well, think again. We're teleporting to the front lines." I then proceeded to do so, and placed my hands on the ground. I raised the earth we stood on.

"Well, just don't stand there," I told Twilight, "Give your speech!"

"Oh... Alright." She stood proud as she prepared herself. "Ponies of Ponyville! This is what we trained for! The time of battle is at hand!" She stepped back. "That's all I got."

"Wow. That's pathetic," I insulted. "I'll take it from here." I stepped forward. "Twilight has spoken, now lend me your ears! There is not a single one of you here that I'm not proud of, as you have all worked hard to become the soldiers you stand as today!"

A few cheers came from the crowd. "Just know one thing! I offer you the chance to turn back now, as there is no greater price than your own life! Many of you may not return with me today, but will that stop you?!"

"No, sir!" Echoed from the crowd.

"Good, I expected nothing less! Now, follow me, for the time for action is now!" The crowd cheered again, and I couldn't have stopped them from getting by me. They ran right out, and took their positions.

"Jack, Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie. Go take your position on the front lines. Sara, go with the archers. Twilight and Rarity, you're coming with me and the magi."

No more words were spoken. The three groups left to take their positions, and I took my own with the two unicorn mares.

"This is it. Are you both ready?" I asked.

"I believe we've already clarified this," Mentioned Rarity.

"Yeah, but still."

"Just stop talking," Twilight commanded. "We have enough stress already."

"Fine," I shrugged. Then it happened. I felt a strange presence from the enemy, one that disturbed me. _"It's definitely magic. But what could it be? Have they found an artifact of sorts?"_

It all happened in an instant. The human army started their charge, while Jack and the others started theirs. The first thing I noticed is that the Pegasi had a definite advantage, as they were swooping down and cutting up the army. They seemed to be out best advantage until a rain of arrows came from the ridge on the side of the battle. The arrows only took out a few enemies, but it was effective nonetheless.

Now was out time. I gave the signal to fire the first volley, and my group responded by sending off a series of magical bolts, all built to kill. A good portion of them missed, but any that struck a target killed instantly. All was going well.

Everything changed in seconds.

A wave of power echoed from a point in the human army, and every single Pegasus fell to the ground. They weren't dead, but the area had been gravitized somehow. The pegasus portion had been rendered back to normality. Then, a few arrows soared from the crowd, and struck a few archers to the ground.

The magical presence I had felt earlier was much more prominent by then. It was intense, and an obvious problem. I instructed Twilight and Rarity to lead, cast a cloaking spell, and took off. It was a terrible idea, as I had forgotten about the gravitation. I fell to the ground, but remained cloaked. I snuck around the battlefield, delivering a few pressure points to the human soldiers.

I located the source of the magical energy. There was nothing that looked like an artifact, only a man who looked about nineteen, sitting on a raised platform.

The energy was radiating from him.

I had no choice. I grabbed the man's shoulder, and teleported us away from the battlefield. He pulled away, obviously surprised.

"What the hell just happened?!"

I was still cloaked, which I stepped behind a tree to undo, then stepped out. "Were you the one with the magic?"

"Of course I was, soldier! Who the hell do you think you are!" He squinted his eyes. "Ah. You're the traitor. You stumped us back at the camp when you disappeared. I'll just kill you now, before you get away." He raised his hand, and fired a bolt of magic at me.

I raised my own hand and deflected it. "You look surprised."

"What the- how the hell did you-"

"Yep, surprised. Surely you didn't think you were the only magic user?"

"Of course not! I was sent to deal with the first siege, because of the freaking horses!"

"There are others?"

"Of course there are?" He stopped. "I just basically gave you everything, didn't I?"

"Pretty much. Tanner needs to work on choosing his generals."

"It doesn't matter. I'll be killing you soon anyway. Have a nice afterlife!" He congratulated sarcastically.

Then I noticed the power level he presented. It had to be almost as high as mine. "Whoa, hold up there. How are you that powerful?" Believe it or not, this wasn't the first time I've had a casual conversation with my enemy.

"Oh, we're going to do it like this? Very well. You can have your answers before your death. I got this powerful by absorbing weaklings. I can take the life force of whatever I choose. Gives me a hell of a boost."

"Shit. Shall we commence, then?" I inquired.

"We shall. May I know the name of my adversary?"

"You may. It's Bradford. I've never met anyone so polite."

"Connor. Now if you will, please die." He charged me, but rather than delivering a blow, he simply sunk into the ground.

_"That is not a good sign."_

In a flash, he shot from the ground, and struck me in the chin with a swift uppercut. He took a few steps back, and smirked at me.

"Still think you can win? I can manipulate anything in nature, and take myself into it for a variety of attacks," He informed.

"It certainly doesn't help that you have the power of tons of people inside you, but I still think I might stand a chance. Here's this." I proceeded to attempt to incinerate him. He, however, raised a flat of rock from the ground, and my spell harmlessly bounced off.

"Pathetic. Say your prayers." He drew a sword from his belt, and prepared to hack my head from my shoulders.

I never gave him that chance.

I conjured up my scythe, and blocked his strike. He jumped back. "Well, whaddaya know. That little horse wasn't lying about you."

My expression darkened. "What the hell did you have to do with that filly?"

"I didn't do anything to her, but you won't live to find out who did." He charged again. The reminding of the only thing that could force me to shed a tear brought out the very worst in me.

He swung his sword, but I ducked, and grabbed the hilt. "What are you-" He was cut off by me transforming the blade into a useless hunk of iron. "How the hell did you-" I cut him off again with a swing of the handle of my scythe, which caught him in the side of the knee.

He fell to the ground, and I kicked him. "You make me sick. If you mention anything about that filly again, I will make your death about one thousand times more painful than it already would be."

He stood up. "She screamed like a pig."

I fucking snapped.

I jumped into the air, and brought the back end of my scythe down on his head. He grabbed the back of his bleeding skull in pain, and I summoned the only spell in my arsenal that wasn't forbidden. In truth, it wasn't one spell, but a series of them.

Let me tell you one thing. If you ever need to kill someone with magic, don't try and do it like this.

I concentrated every bit of magic I had into my right arm, grabbed Connor, and threw him several yards into the air. I then concentrated my energy into my legs, and jumped straight at him.

"I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR ASS IN HALF!" I yelled as I rose into the air. Suddenly, he turned towards me, smirking.

"I don't think so." He pulled several little rocks out of his pocket, and chucked them at me.

_ "They're just rocks. What's he gonna do to me with rocks?"_ I wondered.

The rocks struck me, and exploded, sending me right into the ground. Yes, I landed on my feet, but it hurt like a bitch.

Connor landed safely, and walked over to where I barely stood, grabbed my hair, and tilted my head so I faced him. "I'll make you scream even more than the Unicorn."

"Don't you fucking say another word," I demanded.

"You aren't really in the position to give commands, now are you?" He drew back his fist, and threw the punch.

I stopped it.

"You sir, have made the biggest mistake of your motherfucking life." I broke away from his grip. "Do you have any idea what happens when you fuck with an insane man's emotions?" I straightened up casually. "Bad things. Insane people make the best murderers."

"You still think you can win? You haven't stood a chance this entire time."

"The definition of insanity is trying the same thing over and over, and expecting different results. I'm doing that right now." I once again concentrated all of my energy into my right arm, grabbed him, and threw him right into the air, higher this time.

He once again reached into his pocket, and took out more of the rock-bombs. He threw them, but I was ready, and I deflected them with a ward. I placed all of my power into my legs, and launched myself into the air. I impacted him with a kick, sending him further into the air with a cry of pain. I spread my wings, and flew up to meet him. I turned him to face me, and placed my palms against his face.

"Lunar Blitz, motherfucker."

I pumped all of my power into the point-blank shot, and fired. The beam had to be as wide as the damn town we were defending, and I managed to stay in the air while I fired. Not even a cry of death was heard from my adversary, and I fired it for at least ten seconds. I pulled back my hands.

_"That's why you don't mess with the power of anger."_

The spell took a shitload out of me, but the battle had fallen silent to watch the death of the leader. Naturally, they didn't know it was him, but still. I fell to the ground, weary from the spell I had just cast. I managed to teleport myself back to the archer squad before I blacked out, but I did right after.

I woke up, and Sara and the others of the archer squad were standing near me.

I stood up, and cringed a bit; I was still sore. "It looks like most of you are still alive."

"Most of the archers are. I can't say the same for the rest of us. Look at the battlefield," Sara recommended.

I looked over at the carnage before me. The archers may have survived, but a large portion of the front lines had been killed. Bodies littered the ground, about half of which I knew by name, which made it even harder. I teleported the archer squad and myself down to the area, and we began searching for survivors. I couldn't find Jack, Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie, so that meant they had either survived or been captured, but I decided to picture the positive side.

The found no bodies of close friends, but I did find several of the members of the archer squad crying hard. Me and Sara just stood awkwardly, not really doing anything. The front lines had left hours ago, according to Sara, but they didn't go back to a complete Ponyville.

A large portion of the town had been lost.

"Someone snuck into town and started a fire. It was lucky the medical team was there to put them out, but at least half the town went down," Sara regaled.

"Damn, first I had to fight a conduit, now this!"

"They have conduits?" Sara confirmed.

"Yep. This one was nearly as powerful as I was. He almost killed me, and according to him, he's not the only one."

"Wow. This is bad. Get us back to town, will you?" Sara asked. "The library didn't burn, and we need to meet there."

"Very well. I'll leave the rest of your squad here, though. They obviously need some time to themselves." I turned back to the weeping Unicorns behind me, then teleported to the library, where all of the Element bearers waited, as well as Princess Luna. Jack was there too.

"Good, you're back. We thought you both died!" Fluttershy said, exasperated.

"Can't kill me that easily," Sara mentioned.

"I almost died, which brings me to the bad news. We're not the only side with conduits. I take it you saw the Lunar Blitz?" I assumed.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Luna interjected. "We saw it from Canterlot."

"I assumed. It got pretty damn big when I annihilated the bastard. He was almost as powerful as I am, and I managed to get some facts out of him. He and the other army's conduits have been absorbing those unfit for battle, in order to increase their power."

"Damn," Luna cursed. "This is bad. I need to go back to Canterlot, but you all stay here and strategize. I'll let you know if another emergency." She teleported away.

Then I noticed something. Pinkie's hair had gone from puffy and curly to completely straight. "Um... Pinkie? You alright?" I asked.

She faced me, and without even hesitating, told me, "Mr. and Misses Cake died."

"Oh. Sorry." I couldn't imagine how hard that could have been. I'd never lost a family member of unnatural causes (besides the portal,) and due to a little subconscious mind reading, I had learned that her parents were dis joyful rock farmers, and she had moved to Ponyville, where the Cakes had taken her in like they had known her for years. I also knew that the now-deceased couple had children, or foals in this case, which were now orphaned.

"Who's going to take care of the foals?" I inquired.

"I was the godmother, so that falls to me," The pink mare replied.

"I'm sorry." Apparently her physical features were directly linked to her emotions. She still scares me today.

Rainbow Dash trotted over. "Just... Don't bother her. She can't take it right now."

"Yeah. You're right. I'll leave. There's something that has to be done," I said, turning towards the door.

Jack stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Brad, you can't just leave either. This is war we're in, and it can't be fixed. We have to strategize, so let's get to a city where we can get some reinforcements."

Sara spoke up. "How about Cloudsdale?"

"I can vouch for those guys. Almost every Pegasus in the place won't stop at anything until they've won," Dash supplied.

"Then they're the best option," Jack pointed out. "Brad, how do we get there?"

"Well, we can-" Then I had my best and worst idea yet. "Better idea. Twilight, get them going with a cloudwalking spell, and Teleport Dash and them to Cloudsdale. I might be able to get us some new allies."

"Which could be?" Twilight inquired.

"You'll see. I'll be back in a few hours, but get Spike to message me if anything comes up," I ordered, then ran out the door, raised my arms, and the black light shot down.

The Ravens were not sitting this one out.

A/N: More reviews!**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Straight to the story with this one.

Chapter 11

Guess I'm Not the Only Super-Badass Around

I materialized inside Ravena's castle, sorry, my castle, and was met with a gloomful air of distraught. I could feel it in the air, the entire city was at loss for their queen. Then the thought hit me.

"Ravena said the Raven Queen is made immortal by her weapon. Oh my god." I fell to my knees. "I'm gonna live forever. Everyone's gonna die before me, even the children!" It was a lot to take in.

Roran, along with Reana and Rina, landed on my balcony. "Hey, we saw the beam of light, so we-" He looked at me face-down on the marble. "You alright?"

I stood up. "Just contemplating my own mortality."

"Realized that you're immortal?" Reana assumed.

"Yep."

"I heard Ravena had the same problem," Rina told me.

"I guess it's natural for the rulers to go through this," Roran guessed. "Buy you a drink?"

"You still owe me fifty Keeton," I reminded.

"And I'll get it to you!"

"Roran, don't make promises you can keep. I'm issuing my first command today, at city hall. Let the entire town know," I ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," Reana joked.

"Don't fuck with me right now. Get to it." I was dead serious, and they must have known it, because they flew off immediately. I ran to the balcony in city hall, which was filled within the hour.

One of the citizens yelled out, "What's going on?"

"As you know, Ravena has passed, and I have taken her place as the first Raven King. But time for something you don't know. There is a war over in Equestria."

Mutters of unrest sounded from the crowd. One of them called out, "What does that mean for us?"

"The enemy: the human race. They have declared war, and will undoubtedly come for us once they have destroyed the population of Equestria."

The crowd was visibly distressed at that point. "Now, I realize what this means. We haven't been at war since the Fall of the Wolf King quite some time ago. But now, we must act. Who is willing to follow me into battle alongside the Equestrians?" I asked.

A few hands shot up. "Wrong. I know, deep down, mostly because I can read minds, that all of you have some desire to help. We aren't typically the ones to get involved with the conflicts of other lands, but this isn't just them. They are a cruel race, going as far as to torture a Unicorn filly to death for intel. They will surely do the same to us, if they manage to detect out city past it's barrier. The thing is, they will, because they have people on their side just like me, able to absorb magical power."

The crowd was murmuring about cruel bastards, and I made my move. "Now, I ask again, who will follow me into battle against the humans?" Almost every hand in the room shot up. "Much better! Now, mages, prepare your weapons to the best of your ability, and everyone else who just raised their hands, get geared up. We're leaving in four hours! Go!" I barked.

The crowd cleared quickly, and I relished in my convincing skills. "It's nice to be powerful."

"Sir?" I felt a tug on my trenchcoat. I turned to face a little boy, about nine, looking up at me.

"How'd you get up here so fast? You must be quite the flyer," I complemented.

"I'm the best in my class!" He boasted.

"That's good. You'll be better than me someday at that rate. What did you want?" I asked.

"I wanna fight too!" He requested.

"Uh... What?"

"I wanna fight too!" He confirmed.

"You want to go to war?"

"Yeah!"

"What's your name?" I questioned.

"Sedrick."

"Well, Sedrick, sorry to break it to you, but war's not for kids," I replied.

"I don't care! Let me go with you!" He demanded.

"Look, I want to let you go, I really do, but I can't let kids go to war. It's bad for my image as the new ruler."

"Let me go!" He demanded once again.

"Sedrick, the answer is no. Sorry." I started back towards my chamber. I was interrupted by a surge of power from behind me, and I turned to face Sedrick, who was radiating power.

"Let me come along!" He ordered.

"Look, just calm down! You're absorbing too much energy!"

"Then let me go!"

"That's not important right now! Control your power!" I commanded.

"Aaaaggh!" He yelled at me, and his power spiked again. He threw a punch into the air in my direction, and sent out a shockwave towards me.

I didn't expects it to do much, after all, he was only a child, but the impact sent me flying into the next room, where I hit a mirror and shattered it. I layed on the floor, groaning thanks to the shards of glass lodged in various places on my body.

Sedrick ran over to me. "Oh gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it!"

I stood up, cringing from the glass, and put my hands on his shoulders. "My god, don't be sorry about that! You're coming with me!" I ordered.

"Why?" He inquired.

"With raw talent like that, you could become the second best mage in Raven City!" I congratulated.

"Who's the best?" He asked.

"That should be obvious, now come with me!" I spent a few seconds removing glass, then took his arm and dragged him into the bonding chamber. I opened the box containing the bracelets, and found that none of them were the same since my own assigning. There was one with a stone in the shape of a diamond, one in the shape of a half circle, and another one in the shape of a cross.

"Pick one," I ordered.

"What're these?" He asked innocently.

"Just pick one."

He looked at the three sets for a while, and then eventually picked up the crosses. "I'll take these!"

"Nice choice. Now check these out," I said, then opened the closet of weaponry. Those hadn't changed. "Pick one of these, too."

"Okay..." He walked over to the weapon rack, and scanned it for a few minutes.

"Keep in mind you can't change your choice," I supplied.

"Oh dang. That just made it a lot harder," Sedrick said. I couldn't believe how much like me he was.

"Take your time." He looked at the weapons rack for quite some time, and I noticed his eyes being drawn to a warhammer. He reached out and grabbed it, then held it out. It was much to heavy, so it dropped to the ground.

"Darn."

"It's okay. You're about to be the youngest tribal mage in the last five hundred years, so some difficulty is expected," I consoled.

"I'm special!" He exclaimed.

"Yep." I fastened the cross bracelets to his wrists, and instructed him to grip the hammer. He obeyed, and took the handle. Just like me, he rose up into the air, and the black lightning shot from his braclets into the jewel resting on the head of the hammer. It disappeared, and he fell to the ground.

"What in Tartarus just happened?" He inquired.

"That was your weapon. Concentrate some power into your bracelets," I commanded.

"Alright," He complied, and began to spike his power again. Sure enough, the hammer appeared in his hands, but it was now small enough for him to hold. "Cool!"

"Congratulations, kid, you're a mage. Ready for a fight?" I inquired.

"You bet I am!" He replied.

"Great. You know what, I'm feeling generous, so you get two privileges. First: you get to learn some spells from my personal arsenal."

"Thanks!" Sedrick exclaimed.

"Two: if you get good enough in the next three hours, you get to lead the soldiers into combat with me, alright?" I was fully confident in the kid. He had a shitload of potential.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked excitedly.

"Nothing. Try this."

I had spent the next few hours copying the knowledge of combat spells into Sedrick's head, and he got pretty damn good at them. By the third hour, he had already perfected the Moon's Tear, which was like a grenade, and that's a pretty advanced spell, so I was pretty damn proud of the little guy.

"You ready?" I asked.

"So ready!" He confirmed.

"Good. Let's go meet your parents before we leave, alright?" I started towards the balcony, but Sedrick remained. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"We can't see my parents," He replied quietly.

"What? Why not?"

"I'm an orphan. My mom died in labor, and dad three days later when he got attacked by a manticore," He said darkly.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry, I didn't know," I replied, feeling like an asshole.

"It's alright. I get tired of the apologies for something they didn't do, because it gets kind of annoying. Can we go?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's." I jumped off the balcony, and Sedrick followed me. We flew down to the center of town, where the citizens had gathered a bit early. We both hovered above the crowd, and I amplified my voice.

"RAVEN TRIBE! TAKE WING, FOR WE FLY TO VICTORY!" The crowd cheered, and all started to rise into the sky. Soon enough, all the able-bodied men and women were flying behind me, and we were on our way to Equestria.

I decided to make contact with Luna. "Hey, anywhere that needs a mage?" I asked.

"Thank goodness you called! Nopony here knows the spell, and for some reason Spike's messages weren't getting through! Get to Appleloosa, the army's back!" The connection shut off, and I gave the order to move at full speed.

Once we were at the appropriate speed, I began the process of a spell I had learned quite some time ago. It was for mads teleports, and required little energy. The only problem was that the group had to be moving at speed pretty much only attainable by winged creatures.

I enveloped the entire army in a black veil, and transported us all to Appleloosa. We all materialized above town, much to the surprise of the townsponies. We all landed somewhere in town, but Sedrick and me landed near the Harmony bearers.

"So, I got us the help of the Raven tribe. Also, meet Sedrick," I introduced my new little buddy. "I met him when he blasted me thirty yards into a mirror."

"So this is what a pony looks like," Sedrick said. "I've always wondered about them." He poked Twilight in the cheek.

"Uh... Hi?" The lavender Unicorn greeted awkwardly.

"I managed to get the any able-bodied Ravens to help us out, not that they had much of a choice, me being their king and all," I informed.

Rarity nodded. "Luna informed us of your crown ship already. I'm pretty excited to know more royalty!"

"Good for you. Also, new plans. The six of you will be leading the charge in the pony section of the army. Sedrick and I will be leading the Ravens. Understood?"

"Loud and clear," Dash confirmed.

"Good. Where are Jack and Sara?" I asked.

"O'er there," Applejack said as she pointed to my two friends in the crowd. I ran over, Sedrick in tow.

"Hey guys! How are thing?" I asked.

"Same old same old. About to go to war again," Jack replied sarcastically.

"Who's your friend?" Sara asked, pointed to Sedrick.

"Oh, this guy? His name's Sedrick. I gave him a seat as a mage when he blew me into mirror thirty feet away by accident," I explained.

"Cool. Sup, little guy?" Jack asked.

Sedrick cocked his head. "Sup?"

"They don't have slang at Raven City," I supplied.

"Good to know. Well, I'll be off, got a battalion of horses to ready," Jack waved goodbye and sped off.

"And I have archers to get ready," She jogged off in the opposite direction.

I looked down at Sedrick. "Ready, friend?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be," He replied.

"Good. Let's go." I spread my wings and took flight. I amplified my voice, then spoke. "RAVENS! TAKE TO THE SKIES, FOR THE FOR THE TIME FOR COMBAT DRAWS NEAR!" They all took flight, but I didn't have to give them a strategy. After doing a bit of reading, I discovered that some of the greatest battles in Raven history had been won simply by charging headfirst into the fray.

I heard a little click in my head, the one that comes from a mental link.

"Hello? Is this working?" A voice inside my head said.

"Who the hell figured out my spell?"

"This isn't your spell, it's natural. Anyway, my name's Xavier, and I'm from the other army. I was asked by Tanner to offer you one more chance to join our side," Xavier said.

"Tanner's there now?" I asked.

"The Asian and North American armies combined, and Tanner took the place of the leader you so graciously murdered. We have a big-ass army, and he wanted to give you one more chance to join the winning side."

"Tell him to piss off."

"Your funeral." Xavier hung up the connection.

"Bastards," I said out loud. I watched the army coming over the ridge, and they obviously didn't expect several flying men and women, because they were slow as hell. I drew in my breath, and gave the command.

"CHARGE!" I yelled.

The whole Raven army soared over the battlefield, and started dive-bombing the humans. The pony army followed soon behind, and the mages were casting magic bolts at the crowd. The Ravens were slashing left and right, and the archers were cutting holes in their ranks.

Once again, everything was going well.

I scanned the battlefield for energy signatures, and sure enough, there was one, dashing among the field, but not touching the ground. A young girl, bearing brown hair, with twin knives was cutting through the army like butter. She stopped for a second, and looked up at me. She grinned, squatted, then jumped as high as I was flying. She was about twelve feet away from me when she was level, but when she reached that point, she didn't fall. She just floated there.

"You kill the bastard?" She asked.

"Meaning?"

"Did you kill Connor?" She inquired.

"That a problem?" I questioned.

"Nope. Did me a helluva favor. Hated that asshole. Name's Sheila."

"Brad. I assume Tanner told you to kill me?"

"Nailed it. Let's get down to business." She rolled her head, and brought her knives into a fighting stance.

"So be it."

Sheila grinned, and like a flash, she was in front of me, delivering a swift kick to my chest. I was thrown back several feet through the air. "What the-?"

"You can't beat my speed," She mocked, then sped towards me again, but this time not with one blow, but many. She struck me over and over, not cutting me with her knives, but instead using them as added weight to her punches.

She must have punched me over a hundred times in seven seconds, and I couldn't do anything. She finally stopped throwing her fists, and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I had lost the concentration to keep my wings on my back, and they had disappeared while she was punching me.

"Sorry, Brad. Nothing personal," Sheila apologized.

"Damn right. Just one piece of advice?" I requested.

"Shoot. I can always use tips."

"Protect your skin better," I suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I placed my palm on her arm, and shot out a burst of fire, giving her a hell of a burn. She drew back, and before I could fall, I spread my wings. She grasped her arm, and if looks could kill, I would have been dead. Sheila was giving me the death glare of all death glares.

She smirked, and tossed her knives to the ground. She raised her arms. "Special skill: Thunderclap."

I didn't have time to react. She clapped her hands, and a bolt of lightning shot from them straight at me. As you know, lightning is, well, light, so it was impossible to dodge. I was struck, and the electricity coursed through my veins. I could barely stay flying, it hurt so tremendously.

She walked on the air, over to me. Her levitation powers astounded me, but I didn't care. She grabbed my arm, and delivered a quick jab to my elbow. I heard the crack, and she had broken it brutally. I gave a cry of pain, and she punched me once in the face, and my nose shattered.

"I'm gonna say this once so listen up. You can't kill me. I'm stronger than you, so just give up and except death. I'll make it quick." She raised her fist, and threw it towards my neck.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain I expected to come.

I didn't feel a damn thing.

The punch didn't come, and Sheila let me go, so I spread my wings again. I opened my eyes, and she was floating there, eyes wide as dinner plates. I turned, and there was Sedrick, radiating such a power that made the air around him glow black.

"You don't hurt the king," He said. Quick as light itself, he flashed toward my conduit enemy, and impacted his fist on her face. She was thrown back several feet, and she clutched her broken nose.

"What the hell? You're just a kid! You can't have this much power!" She exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate him," I said weakly. "He had enough power to create a shock wave by accident. He's gonna murder your ass."

"Bullshit. I'll kill the kid, then get right back to-" She was cut of by Sedrick moving at incredible speeds then kicking her in the stomach. It was fucking badass, the kid was stronger than I had thought.

"It looks like Sedrick's ability to draw power is connected to emotion," I observed.

"You. Can't. Hurt. The. King." Sedrick said intermittently.

"I'll kill you!" Sheila threatened. She raised her fist and through a fast blow, but Sedrick just caught it. He turned her fist quickly, and I heard the snap from where I was. He pulled back on her broken wrist, and punched her in the face. She cried out in pain, and he threw her up into the air. Sedrick summoned his warhammer, and flew up to her, grabbing her shirt collar.

I heard him whisper, ever so faintly, "Told you." He raised his hammer, and struck the side of her head with it. It shattered her skull, spraying a thin mist of blood into the air. He dropped the body into the crowd, and turned back towards me. The fierce aura he was radiating was gone, and he spoke. "Hey." He passed out, and I raced forward to catch him.

In all truth, I couldn't be prouder. He had just finished off an enemy I had no chance of beating in seconds, and he did it with little to no effort. I looked at he fainted youth, and teleported him back to the town.

I had a war to win.

I summoned the Crescent Whips, and dove right into the crowd. I spun in circles of death, cutting through numerous enemies, then withdrew them, and switched to my scythe. I turned to the nearest man, eyes frozen in fear, and I plunged the weapon right into his skull, splitting his brain in two.

I turned to face my next opponent, then the next, and the next.

The fight lasted for many hours, and we managed to drive them back, but I couldn't call it a victory; to many lives had been lost. Too many casualties to consider this as a win. I observed the carnage caused by the unholy game, witnessed the tears from ones who had lost those they loved.

It depressed the hell out of me.

I walked back to the farmer's town, and found Sedrick, sleeping peacefully on a pile of hay. I let him rest; I'd be back. I found the Harmony Bearers, but only five stood. Applejack wasn't there.

"Where's Applejack? Is she dead?" I asked frantically.

"Worse," Rarity muttered. "Captured."

I lowered my head. There was no way they didn't get the info about the Elements from Dinky, and having just one nullifies the rest of the set, for they can't be used without all six. I growled, and slammed my fist into a cactus.

Bad plan. I drew it back, but I didn't care about the needles in my skin. I needed to save Applejack. "I'm leaving. If I don't come back, don't you dare go looking for me," I commanded.

"But-" Fluttershy said.

"But fucking nothing. Don't follow me." I knew where the camp was; I had seen it while flying. I teleported into it's outskirts, and devised a clever little plan. Risky as hell, but clever.

I raised up the ability to shapeshift, and transformed myself into a black earth pony. Nearly perfect, the tail was a bit long, but they wouldn't notice. I trotted slowly towards the camp, tripping on my newly acquired hooves a bit. As I drew closer, I spotted an Asian man patrolling the borders, with a coil of rope in his hands.

"This better work," I thought to myself, then charged the man, knocking him flat on his ass. He jumped up, shouted something in Chinese and kicked me in the foreleg. I fell to the ground, and several men were upon me, tying a bridle into my mouth, and pulling it roughly.

"So this is what horses fell like," I thought. They pulled me right into camp, where a makeshift stable had been set up. There were many ponies of various types in the cages already. Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies with sad looks all populated the area. They opened an already occupied cage, and shoved me inside, nut first removing the bridle. There was only one other pony in the cage, lying on the floor facing the corner.

It was Applejack.

"Applejack, is that you?" I asked.

"Who'r you?" She asked.

"You know me. Listen to my voice," I suggested.

Her face lit up. "Bradford! What'r ya'll doin' here?"

"Not so loud. I'm public enemy number one, and I'm here to get you out. I think I get everypony else here out as well," I planned.

"How?"

"Magic. When I give the signal, start running. We won't have much time, and I intend to give us the most possible," I ordered.

"Great. Let's do'er!" She exclaimed.

"Great." I braced myself, then yelled, "SIGNAL!" I turned back to human, and blew a hole in the wall with a Moon's Tear. I ran out, spread my wings, and took to the skies. I repeatedly bombed the stable with Tears, making sure not to kill any of the residents. I yelled, "RUN!" at the cofused ponies, and they got the message, galloping away from the camp as fast as they could. The camp was in panic, and no one had noticed me until some asshole looked up and yelled, "It's the traitor!" The whole camp started swarming, throwing rocks and spears at me. They were easy to dodge, but still annoying. I started throwing Tears into the crowd, and blowing holes in it. All was going well until an arrow struck me in the shin, and I cried in pain. I reached down to pull it out, and looked at the most extravagant tent in the place.

It had to be Tanner's.

I shot a fire bolt directly at it, but I bounced right back at me as soon as it got close enough. "Damn wards."

I looked at the entrance, and there was Tanner, looking at me with disappointment. He mouthed, "You took the wrong side," And punched the air next next to him. All of a sudden, a large force sent my flying, not just a few feet, but no, right back to town. Something in that camp was powerful enough to send me flying miles away, and I landed roughly on the ground. Appplejack had beaten me back, and the six of them were looking at me in surprise. Sedrick was on Dash's back.

I stood up, and dusted myself off. "I did it," I informed casually.

"We noticed," Twilight said. "Nice."

"I met Miss Dash!" Sedrick said excitedly. "She's really fast!"

"I could get to like this kid," Dash said.

"Good, because he's the new general of the Raven army," I stated.

They all looked at me in surprise. Surprisingly, Fluttershy spoke first. "Why?" She asked.

"Sedrick? Do you remember the battle?" I asked the youth.

"Nope! I can't remember a thing!" He said innocently.

"Can you go play around a bit?" I requested.

"Okay!" He hopped off of Dash, and ran off.

"Why's he the new general?" Twilight asked.

"Now that's he's gone, I can tell you. I fought another conduit today, and she was beating me. She was gonna kill me too, and I would be dead if it weren't for the kid."

"What did he do?" Pinkie asked. Her hair was still straight, the new muted color.

"He punched her. Not just any punch, no, he was moving faster than sound. He killed her with his hammer, and he doesn't remember any of it. I urge you not to remind him, because I don't need to scar a child. I learned one thing about him: his power is directly connected to his emotions. The stronger his anger gets, the more powerful he becomes."

"Dear Celestia, he's a living weapon!" Twilight exclaimed.

"A powerhouse!" Dash added.

"So am I, just not like that. I need to in check, so I'll see you later." I waved goodbye, and they all waved a hoof my way. I went off to find my little friend, hoping he hadn't hurt anyone. I found him playing with a little colt from town. It had been a while since I'd seen childhood innocence, so I let them play for a little longer before taking Sedrick aside.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, but for now, you're my apprentice, and will be treated as such, so you'll follow me." I grabbed his arm, and teleported us to the castle. We materialized in the throne room, which had been converted into a strategy room. Both princesses were there, as well as numerous others. Celestia looked up from the table, and spotted me.

"Thank goodness you're back. We need your human input," She said.

"Not much to say. Really, they'll do all they can to expand at this point, and they just get more determined the more we push them back." I raised my arm to make a waving gesture, but I really couldn't. I remembered that Sheila had broken it, and I tried to heal the damage, as well as my nose.

Nothing happened. "Must be magic," I observed.

"What's magic?" Luna asked.

"The last conduit I fought broke my arm and nose, and must have used magic, because I can't heal them. Looks like they'll be healing naturally."

"Not slowly. We need you on the field," Celestia stated. "Can you get him the quick-knit vial?" She asked a passing servant. He nodded, and trotted off.

"Quick knit?" I confirmed.

"Yep. It can accelerate the healing process fast enough to have you ready by tonight," Luna supplied.

"Great. Oh, and meet Sedrick. Sedrick, meet the Alicorns," I pointed back and forth to the indicated groups.

"Aren't you cute?" One of the strategists said.

"Don't call me cute!" Sedrick demanded. "I'm a soldier!"

"You made the kid a soldier?" Celestia questioned.

I sighed. "He had to be the most important addition to the army. He has more natural talent than I've ever seen in anyone besides myself."

"I saved his life!" He stated.

"I thought you said you didn't remember that," I remembered.

"I lied!"

"Jeez. Give me a heart attack, why don't you. Anyway, the other conduit was beating the shit out of me, and Sedrick stepped in a killed her without even trying. He was mad about her beating on me, and his power increased, so it looks like his power is directly related to emotion."

"Fascinating," Luna stated. A servant brought me a little bottle, which I drank from without hesitating. It was the worst thing I've ever tasted, but I kept it down. I took a seat at the end of the table, and looked at the plans. There were only three opposing armies, rather than the original six.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Thanks to our telescope, we've identified a merge between the armies. There's only three of greater size now," Celestia told me.

"I noticed. What's the plan? I just made the one of the armies really freakin' mad, so I can start by attacking them," I suggested.

"What did you do?" Luna questioned.

"Nothing much. They took a few hostages, so I blew up the prison and a sliver of the camp. Regular day."

"My goodness. You need to dial it down; you might have caused another assault," Celestia said.

"Meh. Any news on coming battles?" I inquired.

"Not as far as we can tell," Luna regaled. "If anything, since you beat them back in Appleloosa, they've just been getting further away. They're almost out of Equestria entirely," Luna supplied.

"Good. Maybe they finally got some sense, but we can't let down out guard. If I know my species, which I do, we can't just assume they're retreating." I had a thought. "I'll be right back." I teleported to the location of my two human friends.

"I was wondering where you went," Sara said.

"Nothing doing," I replied. "Jack, you need to come to the strategy room. If there's one thing you're good at, it's strategy, and the humans are making unclear movements."

"What are we waiting for?" He replied, and I teleported the three of us right back to the throne room. Jack got right to work, observing the movements carefully.

It was about three minutes in when he took on a grave impression. "Which way are they moving?" He asked. A Unicorn mare pointed in a northward direction. "Shit. If they're moving that way, this couldn't be a retreat. This is gonna make this war damn near unwinnable."

"What's going on?" Luna asked.

"This isn't a retreat. This is a convergence. The armies are combining into one force." He pounded his fist on the table. "Do you have any idea how large the population of the human race is?!"

"No," Celestia replied.

"Minus the deaths caused by the portal, there's still probably about five billion!" He shouted.

The entire room went silent. Luna spoke first. "This isn't good. We need to make some new allies, and fast. This isn't a good idea; they already refused to help, but Brad, get to the Griffon kingdoms as quickly as possible. They are really the only chance we have in this fight. Fly northward to reach the destination," She commanded.

"I'll be back, assuming they don't kill me. Bye!" I exclaimed, then ran out the door. I jumped through an open window, and spread my wings. I soared into the airspace, then pumped my magic into my wings. "There's no way I won't make it in time," I thought, then activated the acceleration spell. It was the same speed as the first time, but I had more control of my wings, so I was fine, speeding to the Griffon kingdoms.

Even with the spell, it took two hours. I had received a little mentally transmitted information on the Griffons from Luna on the way there. Apparently, they have a series of cities, all ruled over by an individual king or queen, and one major king, who rules over them all. I was speeding towards the center of the country, not really looking forward to meeting the king. I spotted a large city, constructed entirely of bricks, and the large amount of burgundy gave it a bland appearance. In the center was a larger castle, still made of bricks, but it had a design. Large spires decorated the walls, and several statues lined the tops of the walls and ground around it. I landed on the top of one of the spires, and waited for someone to spot me.

It didn't take long, after all, it was a guarded castle. I received a sharp poke with a metal rod, and I turned to see the scowling face of a Griffon, clad in iron plate armor. "Who in Tartarus are you?"

"No one that concerns you. I need to meet the king, though. It's of the utmost importance," I stated.

"No one meets the king." He raised his iron rod in his clawed hand, and yelled, "Intruder!" I heard a small click, and the end of the rod began to crackle with electricity. The Griffon jabbed it into my side, and it had the effect of a taser. I fell to the ground, soon passing out from the shock.

I awoke in a prison cell, with two Griffons guarding the outside. "Jeez. You aren't good with first impressions, are you?" I asked.

"Shut up," One of them snapped. "The warden's coming to deal with you."

A somewhat larger-than-the-rest Griffon walked up to the bars of the cage. He was wearing golden armor, and a whip on his side. A long scar ran across his face, most likely from battle. "What are you here for?" He demanded of me.

"I'm an ambassador from Equestria," I presented.

"That's nice. We already told the ponies we weren't coming, then they send... You," He insulted, gesturing towards me.

"Listen. The humans are about to annihilate the entire kingdom of Equestria. I guarantee they'll be here next. Help us stop them. That way, even if we lose, their numbers will be lessened, and you will be able to stop them more easily if they get past us. Deal?" I proposed.

"While you have a point, I have to say no. I've given the answer. Now, leave, before I change my mind about letting you live."

"Fine." I had an idea. It was time to freak him the fuck out. I tapped into the deepest parts of his mind, extracting his memories. I found several of his worst memories, the ones of the civil war he fought in, and his happier ones. He had a daughter, but his wife was killed in the last war. "You know, what, not fine."

"What was that?" He said angrily.

"Several ponies have already died in this war. Some were my friends, some weren't but each death killed me a bit inside. Think about it this way. Seven years ago, how you felt then. When Tamina perished in battle."

That hit him hard. "How the fuck did you know about that?!"

"That doesn't matter. Remember the feeling, and picture it times one thousand. If we don't get any help from the Griffons, we'll all die, or be taken for slaves. The sadness you felt that day will be multiplied across an entire nation. And even if you don't give me the help of the army, I'll still go get the help of the kind-hearted ones in this country. I know one of them in particular, who would gladly help. She was friends with a Pegasus. I think you know her. Your daughter, Gilda."

"You leave my daughter out of this!" He demanded.

"No. You're wife died in the Civil war that gave you the freedom you now have, and we need you to use that freedom. I've seen your thoughts. You're just under orders from the general to refuse any embassadors, but you want to help more than anything." I extended my hand. "I'm Bradford, Representative of Equestria, You?"

He extended his clawed hand and shook mine. "Carson. You need to meet the king, and I don't give a flying fuck about what the general thinks. You're the most convincing person I've ever met, you know that?" He unlocked the cage, and I stepped out. "Let's go." He sprinted down the hallway, me following close behind. We came to the room of the throne, which was much more extravagant than the rest, decorated with jewels and gilded pillars. The king sat on his throne. He was one of the most threatening creatures I'd ever seen, with his blood-red armor and eyepatch.

"My king, we have an embassador from Equestria," Carson said, bowing. I bowed in addition.

"I told you to send them off," The monarch replied from his seat.

"He gave me a reason to do otherwise. Let him speak, and you'll see why." He took a few steps back.

"Very well. I'll give the worm one more chance to speak, but if he offends me, he will be executed." He pointed a finger at me, signaling me to start.

I began probing his mind, searching for any useful information. I came to the deepest and most repressed memories. He had been brutally tortured during the war for intel, and while they were at it, cut his right eye out. While he was gone, his entire family had been killed in the sixth kingdom.

"Well?" He urged.

"The ponies need your help more than anything. Many have already died, and more are to come. Already, the first innocent casualty of the war has been taken. She was just a filly, a Unicorn, who had her tail cut off, as well as her horn. She died of magical loss, and her mother grieved horribly. I believe you know the feeling of torture and loss. Back in the war, when you lost your eye, as well as your family. Remember the feeling."

Then he did something I didn't expect. He began to cry. "You bastard. I had almost entirely forgotten about those horrible people, and you just reminded me. I don't know how you got the information, but I sentence you to death. Guards!" I was jumped by a few armored Griffons, wielding the lightning sticks.

It was time for chaos magic. I changed all of their weapons into something odd. One into a teddy bear, another into a flower, and the last into a pillow. They all stopped, baffled by what just happened.

"Listen to me. You might not want to help, but I couldn't give less of a shit. I could send you right to Tartarus if I wanted, but I'm showing enough restraint not to. Never let it be said that I don't know how you fell; almost everyone I loved has died. But I've moved on, knowing that there was nothing I could do. Yes, it hurts each and every day, and I don't think it's gonna ever be easier. But you were trying to forget them entirely."

"Then I won't feel the pain!" He defended.

"You're a dick. If you forget your own family, you forget yourself. I made a vow never to let the pain of losing everything leave my mind, because the second I forget about it, I forget every single good second I spent with my friends and family. You'd be well to do the same thing. So, here's the choice. If you don't help us, I'lo leave, but I assure you that I'll live. I'm powerful enough to reduce this entire city to a stain, and I'll do it if we lose. If you help, I'll do all I can to protect the Griffon forces, even if it costs me my life. That's the price I'm willing to pay for your assistance in this war."

He was silent for quite some time, and the guards were still baffled about their weapons.

He spoke only one word.

"Yes."

A/N: Long as hell, eh? And god damn it, review! I've been sitting here, wanting to know how I'm doing, and getting nothing!**  
**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hate people. Just the stupid ones, though. I don't like stupid people.

Chapter 12

There's Nothing More Frightening than Your Worst Fears

I was flying towards Canterlot, happy that my powers of persuasion had worked out for me yet again. The Griffons would be here in a few days to help us win this war, and all was well.

Until, of course, I flew past Manehattan.

There were screams and shouts of pain and terror, and the entire city was on fire. The two tallest building in the city, the Equestrian Trade Center buildings, were toppling to the ground in pieces. I looked to the left; a large explosion had just blasted from a large stone statue. I flew down to the city, teleporting any ponies could find away from the city. I ran through the streets trying to find the source of the destruction.

There was one man with glasses, dressed in long white robes, about twenty years of age, throwing magical bombs all over the place. He threw one in my general area, and I was blown several feet through the air, landing right at his feet. He helped me up, and spoke.

"What are you doing! I said the city was scheduled to be destroyed!" He yelled.

I realized he must not recognize me, after all, my clothes were torn and my face was bruised from landing on it just then. "Uh... I came to see if you needed any help!" I lied.

"Doing just fine. The third most powerful mage in the army doesn't need help." He smiled at me.

"Third most powerful? He destroyed the entire city, and he's only in third?" The man scared me.

"What's your name, soldier?" He asked.

"Bradford," I said. I then proceeded to mentally punch myself in the face. I had just given him my real name, and the whole army knew it.

He laughed. "Just kidding. I know you're Bradford, the traitor. I'm the Xavier guy, by the way." He extended his hand, and I drew back. "Fine, don't be friendly."

"You're the enemy! Am I supposed to like my enemies!?" I asked.

"Not usually, but I'm a bit different. There's nothing I hate more than what Tanner's doing, and I want no part of it. Here, take a look. Put your hand on the wall to your right," He requested.

I set my hand on the wall cautiously, but it passed right through. "What the-?"

"The entire city's an illusion. I created it to look like the real thing, and now I'm destroying it. I'm only still on the human side because I'm afraid of execution, and, truthfully, I'm surprised you have the courage to stand against him. I just want to leave," Xavier said wistfully.

"Why don't you?" I asked.

"I already told you. I don't want to die. The equines are on the side of good, but I can't leave without Tanner sending his other mages after me. He's gone completely power mad." Xavier smiled. "Can I go with you?"

"What? But you just-"

"You're powerful as hell. The other mages are afraid of you, and my specialty's illusion, so I could make you seem infinitely more powerful than you already are. Please. I don't think I want to be forced to absorb another person to increase my power."

"Oh, god. Fine. Just one thing." I cast a lie detecting veil around him. "Say you won't hurt anyone in the equine army," I demanded.

"I promise I will not harm a single hair on their heads." The detector didn't flare up, which meant he wasn't lying.

"You aren't lying. Come on, you need to be approved by the princesses first. Which country were you from?" I asked.

"South Dakota, actually. You?"

"Colorado. Ever heard of the show about ponies?" I asked.

"My Little Pony? Definitely. There was an absurd number of fans where I went to school. I never much liked it, though."

"Have fun in this world. It's the dimension that houses the characters of the show. The humans are fighting the characters of a cartoon, and are on par. Kind of funny, now that I think of it."

"My god. I haven't noticed that the things we're fighting were the symbolic representations of happiness. Kind of frightening that they've got enough tactical prowess to take out a large portion of the army."

"I know, right? They scared me at first, but I'm sure you'll get to like them. Can you fly?" I asked.

"Haven't figured out how Sheila did it. Any tips?"

"Never mind. We'll move by teleport. Also, I'm the king of a separate nation, so when you meet human soldiers, don't be all formal like them. I'm no better than you or them as a person."

"A king? Wow. Must be nice to be you," He assumed incorrectly.

"You have no idea how wrong you are. Ready for the teleport?" I inquired.

"Never done it, but I'm willing. Onward!" Xavier pointed forward. I raised my arms, and the beam of black light shot down from the sky, and we were transported from the holographic city. We materialized in the throne room, and Celestia seemed surprised at the new arrival.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"My name is Xavier. Human mage who wants to help. I never liked Tanner's methods of conquest, and I'm leaving," Xavier replied.

"I questioned him with a truth field;; he doesn't have any desire to harm our forces. He's on our side now," I stated.

"Whatever," Luna replied. She turned to Xavier, and said, "Just know that if you take one step outta line, I'll order Brad to kill you. Brad, he's your responsibility, so kill him if he turns."

"Fine by me," I said. "Come on, guy. Let's go meet the only other humans in the army." I walked out of the room, Xavier following.

Xavier quivered a bit. "They're frightening."

I nodded. "They almost killed me when I got here. Oh," I reached into my pocket and pulled out the steel orb, "Take this."

He looked at the spheres in question. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Oh yeah. Check this out." I then proceeded to modify the sphere until I held a standard broadsword. "Here," I said, and handed him the weapon.

"Never used one of these before. Anything else? Like a Rapier?" He suggested.

"Fencer, eh?" I clarified.

"Nope. Just seems to fit with my somewhat... Leaner form."

"Alright then." I modified it to the flexible weapon of choice, and gave it to him. He inserted the sword into his belt loop underneath his robes.

"Thanks," He said.

"No problem. Ready to go?" I assumed Jack and Sara had gone back to Ponyville, so I intended to send us there. I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to face Jack and Sara, both looking at me disapprovingly. "What's wrong?"

Sara slapped me right across the face. She must have used magic, because it left a burn. "You idiot!" She scolded.

"Why?" I rebuffed.

Jack shook his head. "Because you just brought the enemy into out territory."

"It's alright," Xavier assured. "Brad questioned me, with a truth spell. I don't want to hurt any of you."

Sara got right in his face. "I don't like you, I don't trust you, and you won't last more then three seconds if you take on step out of line. I don't know what kind of power you have, but I don't care." She poked him sharply in the chest. "You're still the enemy in my eyes, and thanks to the book I found, I can and will kill you if I see fit."

"Sara," I said cautiously, "What book did you find?"

"It was gold, and full of really cool spells. Why?" She replied ignorantly.

My eyes went wide. "Sara, that was the book of forbidden Raven magic! Those spells require more power than you have, and even more to control! Which one did you read!?"

She raised her hands defensively. "It was called Night's Whips."

Night's Whips is probably one of the most powerful spells the book had. When you use it, it enables you to conduct razor-sharp tentacles that can extend to unlimited lengths. The tendrils are sharp enough to cut through solid rock with no resistance whatsoever. It's deadly at any range, but it requires complete magical control; something Sara didn't have.

"I forbid you from using that spell," I demanded.

"How are you going to stop me?" She taunted.

"First: give me the damn book," I commanded. She guiltily reached inside the vest she was wearing a pulled it out. I took it, and placed it inside a pocket in my trench coat. "Second: this." I picked her up by the shirt collar, and pressed her against the wall. With a bit of magic, I formed four bonds from the stone that wrapped around her limbs.

"What are you doing?!" She questioned.

"You can't use this spell, and I can't risk it. You'd hurt yourself, and everyone within two miles. So, you are going to forget it."

"Forget it? How is that-" She was interrupted by me pressing my index finger against her forehead. I began to charge up a spell I had only recently concocted, which involved a variation of the memory charm that the princesses use. Rather than blocking the memory, it completely erases it. I didn't know if it was safe, but it was necessary.

I began to search her mind for the spell. It didn't take long to find the library, and I removed the book from the shelves. Rather than putting it back, I simply exited the library. Sara's head hung limply. She wasn't dead, just unconscious. The book of the spell had come with me; taken a physical form. I simply burned the book, and released Sara. She woke up when she hit the ground, dazed.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I erased the spell from your mind. Just be glad you didn't use it, or I may have decided to remove your magic entirely."

Jack and Xavier were just standing there, doing nothing. I shot them a glare, and held out my book. "Listen. If either of you read this book, I'll do the same thing I just did to the both of you. Got it?"

They could tell I wasn't fucking around, and nodded. Sara, meanwhile, was unconscious on the ground. I fixed that with magic, and she got up. I then proceeded to send us right to the library via teleport. The only one there was Twilight, reading a book on battle strategy.

"Twilight, we have a new conduit on our side." I gestured to Xavier. "Meet Xavier. Xavier, meet Twilight."

"Hi!" He greeted.

"Busy," Twilight said. "Come back later."

"Alright then," Jack rebuffed, "Let's go."

"Twilight, can you-" I stopped. A strong sensation of sleepiness was taking over my mind, urging me out of consciousness. I fell to the ground, and fell asleep.

The thing is, I was awake. Sort of.

I was standing in a black expanse, still aware, but not awake. The dream was lucid, but I had no control over what was happening. The blackness around me began to change color, first to a blood red, then to a bright green. Then the images came into being, forming the world around me.

I was in Ponyville, or at least... What was left. The village was in ruins, the building smoking, and the destruction was intense. The city of Canterlot no longer hung on the mountainside, but only it's base remained. There was not a person or pony in sight, only the remains of the once-beautiful town that housed my friends.

"Bradford! Help!" I turned to see Sara in the sky, with wings like mine, only red. "Tanner's after me!" She turned around, and then it happened.

A magical bolt flew through the sky, and struck my friend. She literally exploded, and was no more. I looked to my left, and there was Tanner, holding Jack by the collar. Tanner reached his free hand to Jack's head, and turned sharply, breaking his neck. He let Jack fall to the ground, and turned to face me.

"You're next," He said maliciously.

"Bu- wha?" I sputtered.

He charged me, wrapped his hands around my neck, and started to choke me. I gasped for breath, and he let me go. I fell to the ground, drawing in every bit of breath I could. He raised his foot, brought it down, and I knew no more.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I sat up. I had been moved onto the library's sofa, after I passed out.

The others were around me, concerned looks on their faces. "What the hell happened?" Jack asked. "You were screaming and kicking in your sleep."

I was terrified. Whatever just projected that nightmare wasn't natural. People don't just fall asleep like that, unless they have narcolepsy, and I don't think I have narcolepsy. The thing that did that wasn't natural, so it had to be magic.

"Nothing, just... Let me get out of here," I demanded. I stood up, feeling dizzy. I made it to the stairs, and managed to climb down successfully. I ran out the door as fast as I could, and teleported quite some distance, about six leagues away. I sat on a nearby rock, and put my head in my hands. I heard a small snap of a branch, and turned my head to it's source.

It was just a squirrel, which hopped away. I was unbelievably on edge. "What if that wasn't a nightmare. What if... It was a prediction? Of things to come?"

"Bravo. You got the right idea," A voice, seemingly from the air itself, said.

"Who's there?" I questioned.

"You can't see me," The voice said, then sounded from behind me. "And you can't tell where I am."

"Show yourself," I demanded.

"Maybe. Or maybe you'll die. I don't know. Shall we find out?"

Then the realization hit me. I knew who the voice was.

"Ben."

"Damn. You're good at this." He uncloaked himself, and smirked. "I didn't think you'd figure it out. Bravo, nerd."

"Fuck you," I snapped.

"Jeez. Just because I'm about to kill you doesn't mean you have to be so cold."

"I can't believe you got privileged with being a mage. You! The dirty, stupid, idiotic fool of a mage," I insulted.

"Oh, please. You flatter me. Die," The bastard said casually.

"One question: did Tanner send you?" I asked.

"Nope. Free will. Can we fight now?" He whined.

"Shut up. I don't need to fight right now. Got a lot of stuff on my mind right now, so just get out of here."

"But why? I want to know if my vision got through."

"You did that? Anything else you want to tell me about?" I suggested.

"Not much. Any suggestions?" He said coyly.

"Just one. Tell me," I said, lighting a fireball in my hand, "Who the fuck tortured the Unicorn."

"I wouldn't know. Oh, wait. I kind of do." Captian fuckface grinned like a madman.

"Me."

That set me off. I had found the bastard who had brutally tortured a child, and in turn killed her. The first thought that came to my head was broadcasted verbally. "I will fucking tear your spine from your back."

"Ooh, look, nerd boy's fighting back." He took a battle stance. "Come at me."

"Gladly." As it may turn out, Sedrick isn't the only one whose power is connected to emotion. I teleported right in front of him, and threw a right hook at his face. It contacted, but his figure dissipated into nothing on impact.

"Behind you," Ben taunted. He kicked me in the back, and I flew forward a few feet. I turned to face him, but he was gone. Appearing above me, he drop-kicked me in the head. I fell to the ground dazed by the hit, and he placed his foot on my back. "Everything personal." He pressed his foot harder on my back, and my back cracked a bit.

I yelled in pain, and he pressed harder. "Just like the horse," He whispered.

Usually I would have snapped and killed him, but I couldn't move. He pressed harder, and screamed "First, you! Then, every single equine on the planet!"

"Don't hurt them! They didn't do anything!" I exclaimed, trying to be noble.

"Nope, I'll do both. Bye!" He pressed harder, and plotted, "I'll torture each and every one of them. I'll cut off the horns, and then the wings. I'll make armor from their bones."

Then I snapped. All the threats on the lives of everyone I knew drove me over the edge. I emitted a shockwave, sending the bastard off my back. He took a few steps back, and raised his hand. His power spiked, and my arm snapped. Then my other arm, then my legs. I fell to the ground, unable to move.

He took a few steps closer. "The human friends of yours go first."

I broke my personal vow right then. I could have easily healed myself, after a few seconds. I made the conscious choice to do otherwise.

I lifted my head to face him. "Healing Moonbeam." I had just used a forbidden spell. I lifted into the air, and a white beam of light shit down. My bones knitted, and I dropped back to the ground. "You have made the worst mistake you will ever make: toying with the most powerful mage in existence."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I don't care. Die!" He blasted a ball of fire at me, and I deflected it to the side easily.

"Don't even try. I can, and will, murder you in cold blood." I clapped my hands together, and spoke. "Speed of Darkness."

"What the hell does tha-" I cut him off by moving at the previously mentioned speed, and kicking him in the side. Theoretically, Darkness is actually faster than light. Light has to move, but darkness takes it's place the second it goes out. The speed of darkness doesn't exist.

Fuckface flew into a tree, and I sped to next to him. I picked him up, and chucked him into the sky. I jumped into the air, and kicked him at the ground. I felt like I was in Dragonball Z, with the speed I was moving at. I stopped the spell, and fell to the ground. I landed on top of him, and due to the crack, I think I broke his spine.

"Had enough?" I inquired darkly.

"Get the fuck off me!" He demanded.

"Nope. You killed a child, so I'm gonna give you what's been coming to you for a while."

"What are you gonna do? Nerd boy's gonna fight back?" He taunted.

"Not really in the position for that. Have fun in the afterlife, motherfucker."

His eyes widened. It was obvious he knew I could kill him, but he didn't want to believe it. I began to concentrate my power, forming it into the spell I had forbade myself from the most. I grabbed to collar of his shirt, spread my wings, and pulled fuckface into the air.

My first thought: the ponies have to see this. I don't know why I thought they had to witness the death of the biggest asshat in existence, but I knew one thing.

Ditzy deserved it.

I teleported above the town, and amplified my voice. I wasn't too worried about Ben; I damaged him too much for him to move. "Ponyvillians! And Ditzy, especially you! The man I have in my grip us the one that brought harm to little Dinky! I felt the need for you to witness his death, so here you go!" I lifted the bastard closer to my own face, until we were eye level.

"You made the worst choices in life, and I'm the messenger of Karma."

I put all of my magic into my arms, and threw him as high as I could, and concentrated. The spell I was about to use was nothing less than one of the most powerful spells in the book. It was a spell specifically designed to be used solely by the Raven Queen, or King, because it was assumed that only they would have enough power to use it. I pointed one finger toward him, murder in my eyes.

"Revenge of the Goddess: Power of Creation Itself."

I released a beam of magic in varying colors, so thin it could barely be seen. The beam shot right in Ben's direction, but missed.

"Ha!" I had suspended him in the air, so he was stuck. "Looks like your spell failed!" He taunted.

"Wrong. Look behind you," I suggested.

He turned his head to behold a truly terrifing sight. In the sky was a familiar glow. A miniature sun was flying right at him, just the size of a man. It struck him right out of the sky, and he screamed as it's fire burned him to dust. The sun impacted the ground, and buried his ashes thirty feet into the crust of the Earth. The sun emerged from the hole, and floated up to me. It transformed into a human girl, and spoke.

"You are the first to use this magic properly, Raven King. Kindly accept the gift arranged by the gods." She held her hand out, and I took it. She began glowing bright enough for the light to enfulge me. A few seconds later, she drew back and spoke again. "You must discover this gift on your own, and it may take years, but I'm sure you'll get it. It guarantee you'll get some use of it."

She turned into the miniature sun again, and soared back into the cosmos. I hadn't realized it until now, but whatever power I had used calling it was restored, and I felt stronger. The glow must have been magical. I landed on the ground, and was immediately embraced by Ditzy.

"You found him!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you so much for avenging my daughter!"

"My pleasure. I knew the guy; he was an asshole back home, and I liked killing the motherfucker."

"How do I thank you?"

"How about this? Don't repay me. I had as much purpose to kill him as anypony else," I informed.

"Alright." She trotted away, and I was approached by the six Bearers, my three human friends, and even both princesses.

Celestia spoke first. "We sensed that from Canterlot. What did you do?"

"Nothing much. I think I summoned a goddess to vanquish my enemy. Normal day."

Sara spoke next. "That was in that spellbook of yours, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "Yep. Took pretty much all the power I had, but it was worth it to kill the plague on my existence."

Jack laughed. "Ben, right? I never liked him. Glad he's dead."

Luna spoke then. "Would you mind?" Luna levitated the magical power level calculator needle up, and I nodded. She drew a small bit of blood, and we all watched the numbers tick. They came to stop at a very different number from last time.

240,000.

Everyone in the group stood wide-eyed. I felt a poke on my shoulder, and turned to face Discord.

"Guess you win, eh? How's the chaos magic treating you?" He inquired.

"Fine. Haven't used it much, thought," I said sheepishly.

"Shame. You're the only other suitable candidate for it, and I was hoping you had gotten good at it."

"I didn't say I didn't get good at it." I emphasized by creating one of those chocolate-raining clouds of cotton candy. Pinkie shrieked and began gulping down the confection, while me and Discord laughed.

"Glad you figured that out. Also, Celly, I'm taking my place in this fight. War is the ultimate chaos, after all."

"Fine," The monarch replied.

"Glad to have you!" I exclaimed.

"Fluttershy! Still friends?" Discord inquired.

The shy mare gave a small smile. "Of course."

"Oh, goody! Call me when you want me to fight!" He said, then disappeared.

"He's an odd one," Jack observed.

"I concur," Rarity supplied.

"Any news on the armies?" I asked the monarchs.

"That's the other reason we're here. We think Tanner may have Teleported the armies to his camp," Luna said.

"Damn," I cursed. "Looks like the battle'll be coming a bit sooner than we thought. How many days?" I asked.

"We have to guess about one week until they hit Ponyville outskirts," Celestia informed.

"I was due for some exercise anyway," Jack said sarcastically.

Pinkie;who's recently re-puffed hair had been pressed flat by the wet chocolate, which I removed from existence, responded with a "Yay!"

"Ah just want ta get revenge for all tha' farmers in Appleloosa," Applejack said.

"Nopony kills a pony and gets away with it!" Dash exclaimed.

"I've seen some animals hurt in this fight. I'm fighting in the lines this time!" Fluttershy said in a surprisingly loud voice.

"I've lost many friends already. I refuse to let this continue," Rarity said.

"My brother's leading an army from the Crystal Empire; and I can't let that be for nothing," Twilight supplied.

Sara spoke last. "I have no major reason other than that they've insensibly murdered thousands just for land. Let's kill the bastards."

The monarchs were already gone. I smiled. "Glad to see all of you aren't going to ditc-" I was cut of when I was teleported against my will, away from the group.

A/N: Don'tcha love cliffhangers? Fun!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I loved writing this one. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I'm working on extensified combat scenes for the remaining chapters.

Chapter 13

Family

When I landed on the sending end of the teleport, I summoned my scythe, ready for a fight. I freaked out the handmaiden inside the room, and that was about when I noticed I had just been teleported to Raven City. I put away my scythe. "Why did you call me here?"

"The army came back, and it's a traditional holiday!" She exclaimed.

"Which would be?" I asked.

"The ponies call it Hearth's Warming Day, but we celebrate it in the Summer! We give gifts in celebration of the gods, and the monarch has always been present in the city, so we figured we should bring you back. It's called Kolof's day, in honor of the god of the sky!"

"So... Christmas?" I confirmed.

"I have not the faintest idea what that is. Just get down there!" She urged.

I nodded, and jumped off the balcony. I spread my wings at the last second, and pulled into a landing on the street corner. I felt a poke on my shoulder, and turned to face Roran, Rina, and Reana.

"So... Kolof's day?" I confirmed.

"We figured you'd never heard of it, not being a Raven by blood," Roran said. "So we got you this to help you figure it out." He produced a lengthy wrapped box, and handed it to me.

"Oh come on. You guys didn't have to do this," I said modestly.

"Yes we did," Said Reana. "Just open it."

"Fine." I unwrapped the box, and opened it. Inside was a thin golden arrow, as long as my ebony bow, which was about six feet. "What's this?"

Rina spoke. "It's a special arrow. I wouldn't shoot it here, though. Not in a populated area."

"What's it do?" I asked.

"Well, unlike everything else in the Raven tribe, this doesn't create something black. It's one of the few remaining arrows of light. They're enchanted to return when shot, as soon as they strike," Reana educated.

"Now I feel bad that I don't have anything for you guys," I said apologetically.

"Here's something," Roran suggested. "How about you run around with us for a while?"

I nodded.

We spent the next few hours hanging out, and got some lunch around midday. Sandwiches, though they didn't have meat, are delicious in the Raven City. I departed from my friends, and ventured around the city. I had a thought, and decided to pick up a few gifts myself. I ran into a nearby store, and used a bit of my remaining Keeton to purchase a small box of candy.

The one I had in mind for the gift was Sedrick, so I began to ask around for his location. A middle-aged woman was able to point me toward the orphanage. I don't know why I didn't just check there first, after all, Sedrick had said he lived there.

I found my way to the building, and stepped through the door. There was a desk in the room, and a few potted plants stood around the room. At the desk sat a cheery-looking woman, going through papers. I took a few steps towards her, and she looked up.

She must have been surprised that the king chose to visit this place. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have a gift for Sedrick," I said, holding up the box.

"He'll be glad. No one ever visits him, and I'm the only one who's ever given him a gift." She pointed down the hall. "Third door on the left."

I thanked her, and walked down the hall, stopping at the door I had been directed to. Rather than knocking, I turned the knob and opened it without a sound. Sedrick was sitting in the corner on his bed, crying to himself.

I snuck up behind him, and gave him a tap on the shoulder. He turned, and his face filled with joy. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck, obviously grateful for my visit.

"Brought you something," I said, handing him the candy.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed, and opened the box. He happily began eating a few of the sweets, then set the box on the night stand. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"What, I can't see my favorite little mage on Kolof's day?" I said defensively.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here, but you're the first one to ever come see me. I don't have any friends."

The kid depressed me sometimes. "Want to go fly around for a bit?" I proposed.

"Do I!" He responded by opening the window, and climbing out. I simply teleported to the other side, and we took off.

We had spent two hours flying around, and landed on a cloud to catch our breaths.

"Wow. You'll be faster than me soon," I said, impressed.

"At this rate," He agreed. "But I need to head back home."

"Darn. I'll meet you again as soon as I can, alright?" I said.

"Alright!" He exclaimed, then jumped off the cloud. He landed in front of the orphanage, and went inside.

There was something about that kid that broke me inside. "How could such a cheery little guy not have been adopted yet?" I wondered. I jumped off the cloud, landed in front of the orphanage.

I was about to make a massive choice.

I stepped inside the orphanage during the breakfast meal the next day. The desk woman pointed me toward the mess hall, wearing a large smile, in accordance to my own actions. and I spotted Sedrick. He was eating alone, so it wasn't that hard.

As I walked over to him, he spoke first. "I didn't expect your next visit to be so quick!"

"That's because I'm not here to visit you," I said.

"Uh... What?" He said, confused. "You can't not visit if you're here."

"I beg to differ." I reached inside my trench coat pocket, and pulled out a paper. I turned the worded side toward him, and it took a few seconds for it to register in his head. His eyes filled with tears, and he embraced me. The paper?

It stated my adoption of Sedrick.

"I can't believe it!" He exclaimed. "The king's my dad!"

"Go get your things. You're moving to the castle."

"Okay!" He ran off to his room, and I went back to the lobby. The woman at the desk put a hand on my shoulder.

"You've made him very happy. You don't seem that old, but I sense these things. The knowledge you have proceeds your years, that's why I'm letting this happen."

"Thank you. And besides, I need an heir, right? There's no guarantee I'll make it through this war," I said.

"The entire tribe has been ready for your call to the next battle. The children have even wanted to fight. You're a convincing man."

"You're too kind. Oh, there he is." Sedrick was running back up the hall with a suitcase, ready to go.

"Let's go!" He suggested.

"Alright. To the castle!" I cheered, and teleported us to the empty room near my own, where I figured Sedrick could stay. "Here's your room. I'll be just down the hall if you need any help." I walked back to my chambers, and leaned on the rail of the balcony. I sighed, content with my decision.

Suddenly, a flash a bright light appeared next to me, and there she was, leaning on the rail.

Ravena.

"I... Bu... Wha?" I sputtered.

"You should be surprised," She said. "Most people don't come back from the dead."

"You're back!" I exclaimed.

"The gods gave me a brief audience. I've been allowed a few moments every now and then to come back and see you. I haven't been ignoring you, though. I saw what you just did."

"I feel like the kid deserved it. No one like him should have to have been living like he was."

"I agree, but the main reason I'm here us to talk about your power level. By the power of Kolof, 240000! That has to be the highest in history!" She congratulated.

"I'm something. But I'm afraid that there's going to be a battle I can't win," I said. "I'll die for something good, but not if it loses the world."

"I understand," Ravena sighed. "I see you've been given an Arrow of Light."

"Could be useful. Also, the only reason I'm alive right now is because of that tome."

"I noticed. I was the only other one who could use that spell." She began flickering. "It looks like my time's up. I'll see you again!" She disappeared.

I looked at where she once stood. If the gods had granted her time, it must have meant she was on the good side of the afterlife. I sighed, and shot off a few miniature fireworks, and laid down in my bed.

Sedrick stood at the end of my bed. "I have a question," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"What do I call you?" He inquired.

"Whatever you want. King, kingy, Brad, Bradford, or even Dad. Whatever you like best."

"I've never called anyone Dad before," He said.

"Let's change that. Go ahead."

"Dad?" He said like a question. He smiled. "That felt good."

"I would think," I said.

"I'm not stupid," He said outright.

"What? Where'd that come from?" I asked.

"Just because I'm only a kid doesn't mean I can't think. You've been trying to hide the fact that you might not come back during this war," Sedrick said perceptively.

"You're smart for a nine-year old. How'd you figure it out?" I questioned.

"Pretty much no one can hide their emotions from me. You weren't very easy to read, but I figured it out."

"Darn. What do you think about it?" I inquired.

"I can't stop you," He said. "You're the king. It's sort of a duty to fight." His voice had taken on a more somber tone.

"You are the prince," I mentioned.

"That doesn't go over the king. If you need to fight, just take me with you," He demanded.

"You're tough, so I don't see why not. After all, you saved my life. I kind of owe you." I stood up. "Anything you want to do?"

He nodded, resuming his usual peppy tone. "Uh-huh! Can you take me to the Equestrian cities?" He requested.

"That might not be a good idea. The whole country's in turmoil, on account of the war."

"I don't care! You can protect me, so let's go!" He demanded.

"You know what, fine. Let's go." I prepared to teleport, but I felt a grab on my trenchcoat.

"Let me do it! I figured out how to teleport while you were gone," He explained.

"You have to learn to do groups some day. Lead on, Mc duck."

He cocked his head. "What?"

"Expression from my species. Well?"

He closed his eyes, and initiated the teleport. We were transported right into the center of Ponyville, in the process giving a passing mare a heart attack. She galloped away, and I picked my newly adopted son up and put him on my shoulders.

"Nice job," I congratulated. I wasn't worried about death by surpassing, after all, I could only get more powerful.

"Thanks!" He squinted into the distance. "It's your friends!" He exclaimed. Sure enough, there were Sara and Jack running toward us.

They stopped to catch their breaths, and Jack recovered first. "Sup."

"Not much. The world's on the verge of destruction, I'm contemplating my own immortality. Did I mention I recently turned immortal?"

"No," Sara confirmed.

"I'll pay more attention next time. Also, you guys have met Sedrick, right?" I asked.

"Yep," The both said.

"Well, meet him again, though not as a friend. Meet my son, Sedrick."

Sara smiled a bit, and Jack smirked. "He's adopted, right?" Jack asked.

"I don't regret a second of being an orphan!" Sedrick exclaimed. "I wouldn't be a prince if I wasn't!"

I picked my son off my shoulders and set him on the ground. "Can you go to the big tree house? I'll meet you there."

"Sure!" He took off running in the direction of the library.

We all watched him leave, and I felt a sense of happiness. "So, any news on the coming?" I asked.

"They'll be here a bit faster than expected. About three days," Sara informed.

"Damn," I cursed. "Train yourselves," I commanded. "Absorb as much magic as possible."

They nodded, and ran off into the woods. I started running toward the library, mainly to get Sedrick. I opened the door to find Sedrick sitting on a pile of books about seven feet high. Twilight glared at me.

"Sedrick came in here saying his dad sent him. I gave him a book to read, then left. Now he says he read all of these!" She exclaimed.

"He probably did. I taught him a speed reading spell. Also, I'm his dad. I adopted him this morning. Sedrick? I have a job for you."

He hopped down from the pile, and looked up to face me. "Yes?"

"Get home and get the forces here. We're going to need them here in three days."

"Got it!" He teleported back to the city, I hope.

"You have a son? Good to have an heir, I guess," Twilight said.

"It's fun. Also, get training the mages. I have something to do," I told her. She nodded, and ran out the door. I followed, and took flight. I flew as fast as I could to the top of the mountain, and landed. I sat down cross-legged on a rock, and took out the Arrow of Light, and constructed my ebony bow out of the sphere. I set the arrow on the string, and pulled. I had to pull a considerable length due to it's length. Halfway through the drawback, the arrow's was emitting a powerful light, and I finished drawing back. I let the arrow fly, eager to see it's effects.

The arrow burst flew from the bow, but not at normal speed. It literally flee straight forward at the speed of light. It impacted a tree a considerable distance away, and I waited. Sure enough, the arrow appeared in my hand. It was awesome. I sent a quick mental message to everyone I knew, telling them I would be back as soon as I saw the army.

I sat down, and began to meditate. I began using the traditional Raven technique of drawing power adding it to my reserves. I had a sinking feeling about this battle, and I wasn't going to be unprepared.

Three days later, I had finished absorbing power. I was ready for whatever was going to be in this fight. I teleported back to town, fully prepared for this one.

I landed in the barricades, which had already been set up. I was going at it alone. There would be no final goodbyes from me, for the sake of what little happiness I still had. I witnessed the army of humans coming over the horizon. We matched them, with the army from the Crystal Empire, the Ravens, and the assistance of the Gryphons.

I gave one last cry. "CHARGE!" The army of equines charged forth, and the enemy responded identically. The battle began. I flew above the army, picking of vaguely powerful sources of magic with my arrow. They were child's play, unable to cast a spell even remotely able to do damage.

Everything went to Tartarus in seconds.

A massive beam of blue energy shot from the front of the army, vaporizing every enemy in it's way. I knew a good portion of them, and I was pissed. I sent off an echo of energy with the message "Whoever did that, the traitor's right here."

I was given the response of a magical bolt in my direction. The assailant flew up to meet me, with wings similar to mine, only a deep blue. He lifted his hood to reveal his face.

It was Tanner.

A/N: I know this one was short, but I had to conserve it for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is the last chapter. It will be incredibly long. Or not, let's see how I feel while I'm writing the battle to the death against Tanner.

Chapter 14

Nothing Stops the Path of Fate

"Oh my god. Tanner, you're a mage?" I asked.

"How perceptive of you." He extended a hand. "I'm still willing to give you one more chance. This is it. Join or die. I can't let you go free, man."

"You know all too well that I have no respect for your cause," I said.

He drew back his hand. "Fine. You were a great friend, and could have been a greater ally. I'm sorry." He thrust his fist outward, and sent a shockwave my way. I endured the pulse, and charged him. I threw my fist, but faked and delivered a kick to his knee.

He responded by grabbing my wrist and kneeing me in the stomach. I gave a punch to his ribs, but he blocked. He shoved me backward, and spoke.

"Let's just get this right. There's absolutely no way we can kill with blows, so let's just use magic." He shot a fireball at me, and I dodged, responding in kind with an icy spike. It clipped his shirt, but not his skin. He charged me, and electrified his fist. I drew my rubber sphere from my pocket, and put up a shield. His electric attack was absorbed harmlessly by my shield, and I returned it to a ball. Stuffing the ball back into my pocket, and drew my flawless diamond one. I modified it into a gauntlet, and wore it around my right fist. After all, diamond is hard. Twice as hard as steel, but a third as heavy.

I swung my weighted fist at him, and he ducked. He placed his hands on my glove, and it shattered. He grinned, mouthing "Disassembling spell," Then threw a fist at my jaw. Regrettably, it connected, and he drew his weapon, a long sword, and slashed it through the air. I responded by bringing my scythe into being, and swinging the blade at him. He took a step back, easily avoiding my strike, and slashed a section of fabric of my sleeve.

I swung again, but he grabbed the handle. He must have tried to destroy it again, because he now wore a confused expression when nothing happened. I took advantage of the situation by twisting the curved blade sharply, and cutting his chin slightly. He released my weapon, and we each flew a decent step away. He took a strange stance, in which he closed both eyes and held his sword in my direction.

He spoke. "I've been given a bit of intel. Just know one thing. You aren't the only one with amazingly powerful techniques." He began to pulse power. "Prepare for pain in it's physical form! _Satan's Sword_!" His sword caught fire, and extended by a few feet. He swung at the air, and a wave of fire flew at me. I ducked under it, and chose to summon my own powerful magicks.

"_Night's Whips._" Four black tendrils extended from each hand, and struck like a cobra at Tanner. He didn't dodge, but instead slashed through every single one of them in less than a second. Clearly ranged magic wasn't going to work, so I tried my next idea. I placed both hands on my scythe, and began my next spell, which was my best option with Tanner's new found reflexes. "_Speed of Darkness._"

I sped behind him, and threw my foot into his back. He didn't deflect that one, and he was thrown forward where he turned and slashed with his sword. It stratched across my chest, and though the cut wasn't deep, it burned like fire. I clutched my chest, and swung my scythe like a bat. It impacted his head, and he flew to the side. The scythe had left a decent gash in his head, which he chose to heal.

I closed my fist, and pointed it at him, ready to begin my next move. "_Instant Strike._" A ghostly projection of my fist appeared in the air, and flew at Tanner at impossible speeds. It struck his gut, and he was winded. I took the chance to speed up and kick his head. I initiated a roundhouse, but he raised his hand and caught my ankle. He used the momentum from the kick to throw me across the sky. His sword extended further, and he slashed at my arm. I raised my scythe to block the attack, and pushed his sword away.

His sword's flame extinguished, and at first I was hopeful, but dismissed the thought. He could only have been readying a different spell. He threw his sword to the ground, and raised his fists. "Shall we settle this like men?" He proposed. Not what I was expecting.

I nodded, putting away my scythe. I stood more of a chance in hand-to-hand than otherwise. Then I thought about it. "I thought you just said we couldn't kill with blows."

"I changed my mind." He teleported behind me, and threw a blow at the small of my back. I sidestepped, and put on a cloaking spell. I snuck around behind him, and turned my iron sphere into a dagger. I intended to finish this right away. Dishonest, but I didn't care. I drew back the dagger, and prepared to make the killing blow.

Nope.

Tanner turned and kicked upward, hitting me in the jaw. That's not easy to do with wings. I dropped the knife, and uncloaked. He had found some way to sense me, probably from amplified hearing, but all that mattered was that invisibility wasn't going to win me this battle.

He threw a right hook at me, and it hit my face. My head turned to the side, and I threw a kick up into his groin. He was unfazed, and kicked me in the shin. I responded with a left hook to his ribs, which, to my delight, impacted directly.

I beat my wings at the necessary angle to fly backward. I was tired of this, and I felt it was time to end it. I formed the symbol of a cross with my fingers, and spoke. "Hands of the Gods." My hands, still in the cross formation, began emitting a bright light, amplifying my strength. I used my speed to move to his side, and punch him in the hip. I heard a painful crack, but the damage I had done was instantly repaired.

He spun around and delivered a kick to my head, then another to my ribs. He shoved me backwards, and clasped his hands in fists. He raised them, ready to perform another attack, and punched them into the air. A bolt of lightning flew from them, and struck me. It was much like Sheila's attack, but several times more painful. I struggled to stay afloat with the energy coursing through my body. He raised just one finger, and spoke.

"Have a nice afterlife."

A laser shot from his fingertip, and I thought it was over. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. It never did.

Xavier had appeared in midair, and blocked the attack. He looked back, and grinned. "I've gotcha."

"Xavier! What are you doing?" Tanner demanded of him.

"This." He raised his fist, about to shoot a spell, but did something unexpected.

He turned and punched me in the gut.

I was winded, and Xavier walked through the air to Tanner's side. Tanner laughed at me. "I trust the mission went well?"

Xavier flashed him a thumbs-up. "Went great. They didn't even suspect a double-agent."

"You!" I grunted. "How did you subvert my truth spell!"

"Simple, really. Just a counterspell," Xavier explained.

"Now we've crushed your spirits," Tanner said, "It time for this battle to end. Xavier, kill him."

Xavier nodded, and stepped towards me. He drew an iron knife, and raised it. He threw it downwards, right at me. Then it happened.

Xavier turned and threw the knife right into Tanner's chest.

Tanner doubled over in pain, trying to remove the knife from his ribs. Xavier laughed. "You didn't even consider quadruple agentry! I never liked you, and I've been leading you on this entire time!"

Tanner looked up, murder in his eyes. "You traitorous bastard!"

"Brad, help me finish this," Xavier proposed.

I had recovered from the punch, and straightened up. "Let's do it."

Xavier drew his rapier, and I summoned my scythe. We charged him simultaneously, and slammed him into the ground. He rose from the dent in the ground created by his form, and constructed new wings to replace the wings lost in his fall. He placed his palms together. "Copying technique!"

Xavier jumped to the side, but I didn't. I knew what he was going to do. I placed my palms together, and cried out "LUNAR BLITZ!"

We both shot out beams of magic at the same time, and they collided in midair. Xavier took his place next to my own as we fought the opposing beams. Tremendous amounts of power were emanating from the area, and the war stopped. They gazed upon our fight of magic, watching the two beams of energy fighting for dominance in the field of battle.

Tanner was bolstering his power constantly, and the plants were wilting, so I assumed he was killing everything around him for power. His beam was drawing closer to mine, the blue beginning to overtake the black.

Xavier put his hand on my shoulder as the beam was mere feet away. "It's been an honor in the hours I've served on your side."

I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it was true. Tanner was too powerful, and he was about to win. "The same. Stand by me in our final moments, will you?"

"Not yours. Probably just mine."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Get ready." He closed his eyes, and my power began to spike. He was giving me all the energy he could spare. He transferred all but the bare minimum of his power, and lost the strength to stay in the air. He fell in the direction of the ground. I wanted to save him, but if I stopped shooting the beam I would die.

Suddenly, a rainbow blur shot through the sky, and caught my friend. Rainbow Dash flew through the sky with an unconscious Xavier, and smiled. I looked back to the beam in front of me. Tanner's was almost upon me, but new power coursed through my veins.

I concentrated, and unleashed a new wave of energy, strengthening the Blitz. My own beam grew in radius, and began to regain control over the battle. I opened my mouth and yelled over the sound of the beams.

"You've killed hundreds, thousands, and innocents! I am the emissary of Death, and you are it's next victim!" I pumped even more power into the beam, and it reached ever closer to Tanner. He gave one last cry of pain as the laser overtook him, and was no more.

I landed on the ground, and observed my work. A large hole in the ground was left over from my Lunar Blitz, but Tanner was dead. I had won, and nothing said otherwise. He was dead.

Jack ran up through the bushes, and smile on his face. "Nice job! The war's not over, and we could still use a bit of support, though."

"Gladly." I took one step forward, and everything went wrong in a second. A strong sense of pain came from every location in my body. I looked down.

There was a sword protruding from my chest.

"Wrong," Tanner said from behind me. He withdrew the sword from my chest, and I fell to the ground. He took one step towards Jack, but Jack bolted, shouting for the army to retreat.

That was all I saw before my vision went dark.

A/N: So it wasn't really that long after all. And also, I lied! The story isn't over, and there will be a sequel!


End file.
